El privilegio de haberte conocido
by Matt Squinn
Summary: El privilegio de haberle conocido se resume a un año de su vida. Un privilegio conciso y sin mucho más que explicar, excepto su naturaleza misma: era amor. El más sano, el más completo y el más puro. Y privilegio porque era suyo, de nadie más. Fue el obsequio ganado a punta de humildad y buen corazón. Fue el privilegio ganado por ser, simplemente, ella misma.
1. i

**N/A: ¡Buenas! Hace tiempo quería hacer esto. Necesitaba sacármelo de encima y ya, lo hice. Esta historia no tiene tanta parafernalia literaria. Es sencilla en narración, porque prioricé el contenido y no la forma. Se compone a raíz de recuerdos y momentos. Transcurre rápido y está repleta de sentimientos. Como algunos saben, es una dedicatoria a mi mejor amigo que falleció hace siete años ya. No, la historia no es lo que, literalmente, me pasó a mí. No del todo, tiene recuerdos míos, pero es, en su 90%, puro Levimika. No podría hablar de mí con tanta libertad jaja. Pero sí los sentimientos plasmados aquí son más que míos, y es evidente por qué. No sé si sea una buena historia. O al menos, no una feliz. Pero si quieren leerla, muchas gracias.**

 **Esta parte es una pequeña introducción. Luego les traigo un capítulo largo y completo con todo lo que pasó después.**

 **A leer.**

* * *

El privilegio de haberte conocido

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman pestañeó. Una vez, dos veces.

Era un día extraño. El sol no abrigaba; y aunque el viento corría esparciendo el frío desdén de su soplo, el tiempo no tenía las intenciones de ser violento. No parecía que fuese a lloviznar, aun cuando las nubes venían avanzando presurosas, pero tampoco parecía que fuese a hacer calor. Mikasa se sentía confusa ante las sensaciones ambientales, y, sobre todo, ante la mirada puntillosa de Petra Ral, y la constante petición que no abandonaba, aun cuando llevaban tiempo caminando.

La oyó con atención, y su duda más grande versaba sobre querer saber qué tenía Petra en la cabeza como para pedirle a ella algo así.

―Ayúdame ―Petra abogó a la expresión más lastimera que tenía en su repertorio.

―¿Estás segura que se encuentra en mi sección? ―resopló Mikasa, con fastidio, mirándola de soslayo.

Eran tan diferentes, pero Mikasa nunca había cuestionado su amistad. Ni siquiera cuando Petra salía con su sarta de ocurrencias. Mikasa, finalmente, acababa por comprenderla, no sin antes someterse a la práctica experimental de ponerse en sus zapatos. Fingir ser ella debía ayudarla a comprender tantas cosas, sin embargo, llegaba a ser empática con la mitad. Solo la mitad.

―Sí, lo he estudiado todo metódicamente ―le indicó, explicándole con movimientos de sus manos―. Es un poco más alto que yo, pálido, de cabello negro y ojos azules; se llama Levi.

―No… no recuerdo haber oído ese nombre ―mencionó Mikasa, como si la pobre excusa le ayudase a zafarse de la perseverante Petra.

―Usualmente andas distraída. No me sorprende ―Petra rodó los ojos. Y vio a Mikasa fruncir el ceño―. ¡Anda! No te va a costar nada. Si está en tu clase, no debiese ser difícil, ¿no?

―Me va a costar tiempo de mis sagrados estudios, señorita Petra ―indicó lo evidente―. ¿No debieses estar preparándote también? Es la primera ronda de exámenes de nuestra nueva vida universitaria.

―Voy a estudiar. No estoy dejándome estar ―su amiga parecía ofendida―. Solo quiero que te acerques a Levi, ¡nadie lo hace!

―Entonces, ¿por qué no hacerlo tú? ―la increpó, intentando no ser brusca.

―Porque no tengo ni la más remota excusa para hacerlo. No compartimos sección, ¿cómo podría? ―gimoteó frustrada―. Mikasa, por favor. Hazte amiga de Levi, y me vas contando todo lo que aprendas de él. Cuando me sienta lista, te juro que le hablo.

Mikasa miró a Petra por última vez, mientras se detenía justo en el pasillo que la dirigía su salón de clases; le quedaban pocos minutos para entrar. Sus ojos danzaron sobre el rostro esperanzado de su amiga, y se preguntó qué fue lo que la motivó a aceptar el desafío. Porque aceptó, a regañadientes, pero aceptó.

No tenía idea de quién se trataba, ni siquiera cómo lucía, pero concibió hacerse amiga de un desconocido para mimar los caprichos de Petra, solo porque ella aseguraba estar perdidamente enamorada de él ―y ni siquiera le conocía―, y tener las severas intenciones de hacerlo su novio. Mikasa la quería tanto… tal vez, por eso no se negaba, porque hacerlo supondría negarse a su felicidad, a ser un aporte en los objetivos que su amiga se proponía…

«Las amigas se apoyan en todo», pensó, cuestionando su propia actitud reacia. «Están en buenas y malas», recapacitó.

Hablarle a un sujeto _random_ no debía ser un pecado capital ni un castigo en este infierno de otro mundo. Además, era su primer año de universidad, y debido a su falta de competencias para entablar relaciones sociales, no le vendría mal hablarle a alguien más de la clase que no fuese al profesor.

Accedió a ayudar a Petra, no sin dejar de ser cautelosa; siempre lo era.

Y pese a todo, el privilegio de haberla ayudado fue, llanamente, el comienzo de todo.

* * *

Llevaba una sudadera negra y un par de lentes de marco color vino. Estaba concentrado en deslizar su dedo índice sobre la superficie de la tablet situada en su mesa. El espacio restante había sido ocupado por su cuaderno y su estuche pequeño y compacto. Mantenía una expresión petulante, mientras parecía concentrado en… lo que fuese que se hallase frente a sí en la pantalla. El movimiento de sus cadavéricas manos se hacía hasta elegante. Y es que, sí, eran demasiado blancas, espectrales, y bien talladas como las manos de un escritor; los tatuajes de símbolos rúnicos en algunas de sus falanges le hacían parecer que llevase puestos algunos anillos…

«Trabajo en parejas», eran las palabras que había soltado el profesor, y Mikasa no pudo evitar rezongar con hastío.

Prefería trabajar sola la mayor parte del tiempo; decisión derivada de su falta de sociabilización con el resto de sus compañeros. Y es que nunca lograba sentirse cómoda con nadie. No toleraba las conversaciones superficiales, ni tampoco las profundas en compañía de gente con falta de criterio. No gustaba de discutir por diferencias de opiniones, por ende, con recurrencia, era silenciosa.

Petra era su amiga más cercana ―y la única―, su otra mitad, tanto así que compartían su inmensa pasión por el arte de la Traducción. No obstante, dado a que los cupos de la carrera eran reducidos y los tiempos en que habían inscrito sus matrículas distaban entre sí, quedaron separadas en distintas secciones cuando las clases dieron inicio.

Hubiese sido más sencillo si Petra hubiese estado con ella.

No tendría que trabajar con un desconocido. (Y tras pensarlo, se imaginó a sí misma con expresión de _repelús)._

Sin embargo, dejando de lado sus quejas de vieja prematura y amargada, recordó el favor… aquel favor que se le hacía tan poco conveniente, y que debía cumplir para hacer feliz a Petra.

Si el sujeto en observación resultaba ser desagradable, desistiría de su labor inmediatamente.

―¿Trabajas con alguien? ―era una buena instancia para comenzar; forzosa pero instancia―. ¿Te molestaría trabajar conmigo?

Levi despegó la vista de su tablet para prestarle atención a Mikasa. Cuando la miró, Mikasa se sorprendió ante la visión del color de sus ojos. _Azules,_ dijo Petra, pero era un azul infinitamente excepcional, espeso y cargado, y el abanico de pestañas relucientes que tenía, provocó que Mikasa sintiera el súbito impulso de reclamarle que, como hombre, no tenía ningún derecho a tenerlas así de perfectas. Quiso arrancárselas y usarlas de postizas.

No obstante, y sin falta, reparó en que el sujeto frente a ella tenía un rostro bonito ―más que canónicamente bonito, atrayente― y unas ojeras bastante curiosas.

―No ―dijo, restándole importancia. Y Mikasa por poco olvida lo que le había preguntado.

Cuando la joven espabiló, y trabajó la expresión estúpida que debió tener, se sentó a su lado, ocupando el mesón que estaba vacío, y volvió a mirarle, expectante, como si fuese Levi quién tuviese que decir algo más.

―Eres Levi, ¿no? ―preguntó. Había oído al profesor decir su nombre cuando este hizo una pregunta durante la clase, y aunque había buscado su posición con la mirada, para saber de quién se trataba, aquella era la primera vez que le veía con completa y minuciosa atención.

Y llevaban un mes y medio de clases. ¡Esa cabeza suya! Volátil.

―Sí.

Tras la escueta respuesta, volvió la mirada a la estéril pantalla.

―Entonces, ¿trabajamos juntos? ―insistió, solo para estar cien por ciento segura.

―Sí.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

―Y… ¿traes tu guía contigo?

―No.

De pronto, se sintió indignada, ¡rechazada!, cuando no era ella la verdadera interesada.

―Verás, si me contestas con monosílabos es difícil que podamos trabajar.

―Tus preguntas fueron dicotómicas ―dijo él, con simpleza―. No había otra cosa que responder.

 _¿Fue eso un esbozo de sonrisa engreída?_

Mikasa pestañeó rápidamente, y sacudió la cabeza, intentando entender. Ella también sonrió, sin embargo, su gesto enseñaba grata sorpresa, luciéndose sin pudor en sus labios rojizos. El labial que llevaba la hizo lucir realmente más carismática de lo que era, sobre todo con aquella expresión en su rostro.

¿Él osó a jugar con ella? Insolente. Pero eso era un punto a favor para él.

― _Wow_ ―dijo más para sí misma. De igual manera, la lógica del joven la pilló desprevenida―. Soy Mikasa ―continuó, suavizando su voz de forma amigable.

―Lo sé ―mencionó él, concentrado en lo suyo.

Y eso último provocó que ella no pudiese evitar mirar a su pantalla también.

―¡Juegas _Battlefield_! ―exclamó la joven, mientras admiraba el fondo de escritorio del aparatito vicioso que portaba Levi.

―¡Señorita Ackerman! ―el profesor la atisbaba desde su posición, con rostro severo―. Creí haber dicho _trabajo_ en parejas. Más esfuerzo, menos ocio. Parece que hay mucho desorden ahí atrás ―y en efecto, estaban en el penúltimo asiento―. ¿Deberé buscarle otra pareja? ―este hombre era un despreciable.

Tras pedir disculpas, Mikasa consiguió mermar la impaciencia del hombre, pero optó por esperar un par de minutos para que la calma volviese a su lugar, antes de volver a decir algo.

Empero, tras el silencio de la clase, oyó el siseó que conformó la risilla de Levi.

―¿Qué? ―ella quiso saber.

―¿Te das cuenta? ―Petra había hecho una buena elección: él tenía unos labios increíbles que en esa sonrisa natural lucían espléndidos―. Nos han regañado como si estuviésemos armando un desorden tremendo, y apenas hemos cruzado tres líneas del libreto ―comentó Levi, empezando a leer la guía que le había quitado a Mikasa, puesto que él no tenía la suya.

―¿Cuál libreto? ―Mikasa se sentía más sonsa que nunca.

Levi la miró, inclinando la cabeza y enarcando una ceja.

―Es un decir ―musitó, intentando reprimir otra risilla.

 _Claro que sí, tonta._

Se quedó viéndolo con los labios entreabiertos a causa del aturdimiento. Y luego de luchar contra su mente, recuperó su compostura para disponerse a trabajar.

Y junto a él no fue complejo, él era inteligente, bastante. Había estudiado un año de intercambio en Inglaterra durante la secundaria, justo antes de terminarla. De eso se enteró Mikasa, cuando a él le correspondió leer un párrafo que contenía una enorme cita en inglés. Mikasa tuvo que reunir toda la cordura que le fue posible para evitar caer rendida ante el perfecto acento británico que Levi tenía, la fluidez en su hablar. Antes de conocerlo, se sentía la mejor en inglés entre sus pares… ya no podía decir lo mismo. La invadió una suerte de envidia sana, o tal vez celos, al saberse destronada.

Las respuestas a las preguntas extracurriculares que Mikasa le hizo venían de la mano con las pocas cosas que podía distinguir de él a simple vista. Como, por ejemplo, que las runas en sus dedos eran de origen vikingo y que representaban la salud, la fortaleza y la victoria; que su tablet no era una, sino un Ipad y que era más importante traerlo consigo que su tarjeta de identificación; que su perfume era exquisito, y que no era asfixiante como el de la mayoría de sus compañeros; que sus apuntes lucían terrible y obsesivamente ordenados porque tenía una manía por la limpieza y el orden; y que no, no iba a sacarse las pestañas para dárselas a ella.

Hubo cosas que él no quiso responder y, para evadirlas, se escudó en la actividad que estaban realizando: «Me inclino por argumentar con base en las ideas de _Christine Nord_. _Vinay y Darbelnet_ también son una opción», interrumpió a la joven, cuando ella preguntó con inocencia algo que quizás no era cómodo de comunicar.

Cuando finalizó la clase, cada uno entregó un pulcro informe al profesor, y cuando Mikasa depositó el suyo sobre el de Levi, reparó en su nombre completo: Levi Ackerman. Frunció el ceño, sorprendida ante la coincidencia, mas cuando volteó para preguntar a su compañero por sus orígenes, él había abandonado la zona ya. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con curiosidad.

De un momento a otro, Mikasa comprendió a Petra. Definitivamente, había algo en aquel sujeto, un algo particular que generaba misterio y una súbita necesidad de querer conocerle. Apenas habían conseguido interactuar durante la hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos que duraba el bloque de clases, y a Mikasa ya le parecía que el joven con quién había trabajado era la persona más interesante del mundo.

Tal parecía que la propuesta de Petra se volvería bastante interesante.

.

.*.

.

―¿Y bien? ―Petra era ansiosa.

―No lo sé ―dijo Mikasa, como si estuviese sumergida en un trance, tras haberle contado cómo había sido trabajar en clases con Levi―. Es un tipo bastante peculiar.

―¡Lo sé! ―sonrió Petra―. Por eso me gusta. Además, le he visto espiarme un montón de veces. Eso me ha dado esperanzas ―dijo esto último mostrándose más tímida―. Pero quiero saber qué más te dijo. No me digas que fuiste tan tú, que permaneciste en silencio toda la hora.

―Oye ―protestó Mikasa―, él es incluso más estoico que yo. Estoy haciéndote un favor.

Ambas se dirigían rumbo a sus hogares. El día había terminado, y aunque Petra debía desplazarse hasta la estación de metro para retornar a casa, le gustaba seguir el camino más largo si eso suponía una buena charla con Mikasa. Había seguido dicha modalidad desde su primer día de clases.

Nunca se separaban. Estaban juntas desde la secundaria. Tenían historia, y aunque eran muy distintas la una de la otra, era mejores amigas. Nunca desperdiciaban la oportunidad de estar juntas, y a pesar de que Mikasa nunca se lo decía a Petra, ella lo sabía.

―Le gustan los videojuegos, mucho, diría que es un _gamer_ ―narró Mikasa―. Noté que es muy aplicado, habla bien el inglés, porque, durante el trabajo que realizamos, me leyó una cita que aparecía en la guía que nos entregaron. Usa lentes de descanso para utilizar «cualquier aparato tecnológico que expida abundante luz» (según sus propias palabras), en la secundaria realizó un intercambio a Inglaterra y por eso domina el idioma a la perfección. Tiene una redacción buenísima, pero su caligrafía es un asco, una estafa. Debió ser médico. Es más, me comentó que cuando egrese quiere especializarse en traducciones científicas y medicina. Es muy solitario, silencioso y sarcástico. Y esto no es algo que me haya dicho, pero supongo que duerme poco, porque tiene unas ojeras enormes. ¿Contenta con mi primer informe?

Petra sonrió plenamente.

―Si pudiese expresártelo ―sus manos se resguardaron en su pecho―. Gracias, Mikasa, por esto. Solo hasta que pueda saber un poco más de él ―hizo un puchero―. Necesito saber si soy correspondida.

Y Mikasa suspiró, cansina.

―Solo porque parece ser más interesante de lo que creí ―Petra aplaudió mientras celebraba―. Pero si no le das ni un solo mísero beso de aquí a finales de año, juro que patearé tu trasero.

―¿Te diste cuenta lo bello que es? Es muy atractivo ―dijo, tomando las palabras de Mikasa como una indirecta―. ¿No crees?

―Lo es ―dijo Mikasa, encogiéndose de hombros―. Por eso te daré una doble ración de patadas.

―¡Malvada! ―chilló Petra, colgándose del brazo de Mikasa.

―Y tengo exigencias: van a adoptarme y a mantenerme ―bromeó Mikasa, fingiendo un timbre autoritario.

Hizo reír a Petra a carcajadas durante el resto del camino.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado lento para Mikasa.

La universidad era un asunto complicado. No había nada en ella que pudiese recordarle a sus sanos y cómodos días de escuela. Este monstruo famélico que era la educación superior, la mantenía agotada la mayor parte del tiempo, como si le extrajese las energías por medio de succión.

No obstante, sus días no eran malos. Tenía una vida tranquila, no absenta de dificultades, pero plena gracias al esfuerzo de sus padres. Su casa era grande y acogedora, tenía sus comodidades, y aunque no le faltaba nada, no era el tipo de persona excéntrica. Los valores de su familia lo eran todo, y ellos generalmente hablaban de humildad y bondad. Sobre todo, gracias a las influencias de su madre y sus orígenes japoneses: el honor era trascendental. Tanto así, que las discusiones eran casi inexistentes en su núcleo. Por otro lado, todos en su dulce morada tenían algo que hacer durante el día, no solían estar juntos frecuentemente, lo que evitaba roces innecesarios. Y cuando volvían a verse durante la cena, se habían extrañado tanto, que el escenario se concebía como el mejor momento del día.

Podría decirse que en clases solía concentrarse la mayor disposición de su tiempo: informes, guías, presentaciones, exámenes, y así. No era una obsesiva de los estudios. Mikasa era tan aplicada, que con el contenido de la clase hacía al menos el setenta por cierto de su práctica para los exámenes, el resto era repaso. Sin embargo, consideraba que con la cantidad despiadada de trabajo que le exigían, vida personal era lo último que consideraba tener.

Mas cuando lo recordaba, una mirada sigilosa se escapaba hacia el mesón de Levi Ackerman. Porque después de todo, él era la única actividad recreativa que tenía en el último tiempo (aun cuando estuviese vinculado a la universidad, de todos modos).

Su investigación se componía mayoritariamente de observaciones. Desde la última vez en que habían hecho equipo, no volvieron a hablarse. Mikasa sentía que no tenía argumentos para acercase a él… « _¿Y preguntarle como está, por cortesía, no vale?»,_ sintió que estaba regañándose a sí misma. Después de todo, nada podía ser peor para Petra, quién realmente no tenía excusas aliadas.

Y no era que él estuviese muy ocupado, tampoco. Estaba solo, siempre solo. Efectivamente, nadie se acercaba a él, nadie hacía ni un mínimo esfuerzo por querer parecer amable con él. Mucho menos la tipeja que, con altanería, pasó a llevar la mesa del joven, botando su característico Ipad al suelo.

Mikasa dio un pequeño brinco ante el actuar de la invasora de su panorámica.

« _Sorry_ », le dijo la muy basura, por simple obligación. Y siguió en lo suyo. Ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, ni siquiera recogió el objeto que al parecer se había roto. Mikasa lo supo por la expresión afligida de Levi, tras recoger el aparato del suelo y guardarlo enseguida.

―Pienso… ―al terminar las clases, Mikasa se aventuró a seguirlo. Necesitaba decirle algo respecto a lo sucedido. Esperó que Levi abandonase el edificio y enfilase por la calle, para trotar a sus espaldas y poder seguirle el ritmo―. Pienso que ella debería pagártelo.

Levi volteó con sorpresa. Tenía la frente arrugada a causa del desconcierto y sus ojos de abundantes pestañas contemplaron a Mikasa atentos.

―¿La viste? ―indagó, deteniéndose para sostener la conversación.

Se hallaban de pie en medio de la vereda, frente a frente.

Mikasa presionó la palma de su mano contra su frente y suspiró.

―Sí, miré de casualidad y presencié el espectáculo ―se mordió el labio, un tanto complicada―. ¿Crees que el arreglo sea muy caro?

―Iba a averiguarlo ahora ―murmuró él, mirando al suelo.

―Puedo acompañarte, si quieres ―ofreció. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Recordó la petición de Petra Ral. Pero esto no estaba haciéndolo por ella. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Le había nacido una suprema necesidad por ser empática, como nunca antes. Pocas personas provocaban efectos de este tipo en ella ―Petra era una―, pero Levi, en cambio, era aún más especial, porque no lo conocía, y sin embargo, su sola existencia removía estos sentimientos en ella. Él era tan serio, que a cualquier persona podría haberle provocado aversión, renuencia ante una persona que parece decirte con su mera expresión que eres _non-grata,_ pero no a Mikasa.

A Mikasa le sorprendía sentirse a gusto a su lado, cuando aún ni le conocía.

Por esas cosas maravillosas y curiosas del destino, pasaron el día, juntos. ¿Cómo? Fue tan natural como los preparativos para la lluvia, como la salida del sol al amanecer, como el agua que escurre cuando el hielo se derrite; casi como si estuviese predestinado a suceder.

No hubo cláusulas predeterminadas, ni de esas clásicas preguntas absurdas que todos hacen cuando intentan conocer a alguien. Mikasa hizo su oferta: ofreció su compañía para hacer más grata una velada que, a todas luces, parecía ser amarga y desolada. Él no se negó, para curiosidad de la joven, aceptó de buenas a primeras. Y la dejó caminar a su lado, mientras le explicaba qué consideraciones tenía respecto a lo que le había sucedido.

Mikasa, nivelando su ritmo al de Levi, le enlistó todos los lugares que ella conocía, donde podría resolver su problema. La pantalla estaba rota, cambiarla no debía ser complejo, el asunto era si la superficie táctil se había dañado. Eso sería infinitamente más costoso, y por ende, debería comprar una nueva.

―Si te compras una nueva, después le llevas este cadáver a la chica que lo botó ―sugirió Mikasa―. No sin antes pegarle la factura en la pantalla. Sería épico ―rió.

Él también, aunque cansino.

―No importa ―Levi encogió los hombros.

―¿Te sobra el dinero? ―bromeó Mikasa.

―Estoy tan molesto, que sería mejor evitar que vuelva a acercarme a ella ―pero Mikasa no podía creer que realmente estuviese enfadado. Por fuera, lucía tan imperturbable como siempre.

Su paseo resultó provechoso, porque los servicios técnicos abundaban en cada cuadra. Sin embargo, lo que no abundaba eran los repuestos de pantallas táctiles, mucho menos para un equipo de ese calibre. Cuando el técnico le comentó a Levi que el arreglo de su Ipad valdría técnicamente lo mismo que el precio original, Mikasa vio como el afectado se desmoronó ante el desahuciado diagnóstico.

No obstante, mientras Levi fruncía sus labios con angustia, Mikasa tenía su atención en su expresión y en el enclaustro de su propia mente. Algo en este individuo le provocaba fuertes punzadas en el corazón. Tal vez, comprendía la frustración de perder algo que obtuviste con tanto esfuerzo. Tal vez, era eso… intentaba ser comprensiva… después de todo, este sujeto podría llegar a ser el futuro novio de Petra, y desde ese día, sería un llavero al lado de su amiga; inseparables. Más le valía ser agradable y llevarse bien con él.

Decidió invitarlo a beber _milshakes_. A Mikasa le encantaban.

Un tazón de abundante helado, leche, salsa de chocolate, galleta molida, chips de chocolate, y nata montada fue dispuesto en la mesa para cada uno. Los ojos de Levi se ensancharon exageradamente ante la edulcorada visión frente a sí.

Mikasa los había llevado a un modesto local juvenil: vigas a la vista, candelabros modernos, ventanales con alfeizar, todo con estilo de cabaña, madera, tonos acogedores y plantas elegantes.

―¿Tú comes estas cosas? Eres tan escuálida que no te creo ―comentó él, sondeando su comida desde todas las perspectivas, como si no supiese por donde comenzar a comerla, beberla, o lo que fuese.

―Porque no lo como todos los días ―fue obvia―. No, espera. Eso es una mentira. Tal vez, mi metabolismo es ágil.

Mikasa parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo. Y sin hacer referencia al helado, específicamente.

Levi la observó unos segundos, antes de hablar.

―Gracias ―dijo, de pronto.

―No te preocupes, yo quería invitarte. No me des las gracias y come ―Mikasa se abalanzó sobre su tazón para aventarse una cucharada de helado a la boca.

―Por acompañarme ―completó.

Logró hacer que ella alzara su vista lentamente hasta encontrarse con su mirada azulina y agotada. _¿Por qué Levi siempre lucía cansado?_

Terminó de tragar lo que se había echado a la boca, y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse. Hizo una breve pausa, que para sí misma resultó un vacío enorme y delator.

―Ah, es eso ―tragó saliva―. Descuida, fue muy injusto lo que sucedió hoy… ¿Pensaste qué vas a hacer?

Cambiar el tema siempre era plan B.

―Comprar otra… algún día ―sonrió levemente.

Mikasa le devolvió la sonrisa con angustia oculta entrelíneas.

Cuando el día acabó, se despidieron en un paradero de microbuses. Levi debía pillar uno para volver a casa… pero Mikasa también. Entonces, volvieron a mirarse con incredulidad. Vivían cerca, no al lado del otro, pero al menos, subirían al mismo vehículo para llegar a destino.

Las coincidencias abundaban entre ambos a un punto surreal. A Mikasa le fascinaba, porque apenas comenzaban a conocerse, y sus cosas en común aparecían a efusiones fluviales, despertándolos tras cada baldeada de agua fría. Empero, le quitaba el pie al acelerador cada vez que sentía que se emocionaba demasiado.

―Esto es muy curioso ―murmuró Mikasa, como si de pronto el ambiente se hubiese tornado fantasmal.

―Vamos a morir ―añadió Levi, con vehemente seguridad, tomando las señales como materia apocalíptica.

Hizo reír a Mikasa ante la falta de lógica del comentario. Ese sarcasmo suyo, el humor negro, ¡qué tipo tan excepcional! Sus conversaciones con él fluían con una naturalidad abismante, que ni siquiera con Petra había conseguido. Recordaba sus primeros días de interacción en la secundaria: un fiasco, que le devolviesen el dinero era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Mas con él tiempo, aprendió a conocerla y quererla tal cual era. Pero con Levi no… él, simplemente, era. Y desde ese punto de partida, todo estaba bien.

Mas la alegría que le provocaba este descubrimiento se opacó cuando viajaban de camino a casa. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero sí el suficiente como para decir que el viaje ya llevaba buen ritmo. Conversaron trivialidades para pasar el tiempo, mientras Mikasa contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del microbús. Levi se había sentado hacia el pasillo, pero no despegaba la vista del paisaje tampoco… o eso quiso creer Mikasa, cuando sentía que el objetivo no estaba calibrado y que los ojos densos se habían posado sobre ella.

Y todo parecía tranquilo. Hasta que Levi comenzó a experimentar malestares, intensos síntomas violentos que lo atacaron sin piedad, y Mikasa no supo cómo reaccionar.

Primero, lo vio cogerse la frente para tomarse la cabeza a medida que se inclinaba hacia adelante. _¿Mareos por el viaje?,_ pensó Mikasa. No obstante, al cabo de unos segundos, vino la primera muesca de dolor… progresiva, hasta que Levi apretó los párpados y abrió la boca, como si buscase oxígeno desesperadamente.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―inquirió Mikasa, tomándole el hombro con suavidad, temerosa de crear contacto con él.

Un quejido abandonó los labios del joven, mientras respiraba tan agitadamente como un roedor atemorizado.

―Sí, es normal ―dijo él, jadeante―. A veces, me mareo y me duele la cabeza ―y, entonces, soltó un gruñido.

―¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ―Mikasa estaba tan asustada.

En el interior del microbús, nadie parecía querer ayudar, aun cuando algunos volteaban y otros alzaban sus cabezas para poder mirar por sobre el asiento que les precedía.

―Está bien ―musitó, Levi, intentando calmarse―. Ya pasará.

.

.*.

.

― _¿Dolores de cabeza?_

Mikasa tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído debido a la voz aguda de Petra.

―Sí. No quiso explicarme por qué. Pero se veía mal, muy mal ―comentó Mikasa con tristeza, recordando el momento en que vio a Levi retorcerse de dolor y afirmarse del asiento delantero, como si temiera caerse de pronto.

El solo recuerdo producía un hondo vacío en su abdomen.

― _Pobrecillo mi futuro novio_ ―se quejó Petra―, _¿Qué le aquejará? Además, pasar por un momento tan amargo como el de hoy. De seguro, fue producto del estrés._

―¿Y el estrés puede hacerte tan mal? ―averiguó Mikasa.

El padre de Petra era médico, por lo tanto, su amiga siempre estaba al tanto de ese tipo de información. Y cada pregunta que tenían sobre salud, se la encargaban al señor Ral, a veces, atosigándolo con su curiosidad.

― _Así es…_ ―dijo ella, con pesar―. _Siento mucho haberte pedido este favor, no pensé que Levi fuese tan complejo. Debiste sentirte muy incómoda hoy…_

―No ―aclaró de inmediato el punto. Levi no provocaba malestar en ella―. No, en lo absoluto. Me genera mucha curiosidad. Es un buen tipo, Petra. Pero algo sucede con él. Tal vez, estar contigo le haga bien…

* * *

Había pasado tiempo ya, dos meses para ser exactos. Y todo ese tiempo se compuso de memorables anécdotas que comenzaban dar pie a una buena amistad. Cada momento vivido era la pieza infaltable del lazo que estaban forjando, aun cuando el trato que tenían para el otro era bastante adusto. Sin embargo, era cómodo. Ninguno de los dos sentía necesidad de fingir en frente del otro; Levi decía bastantes improperios, Mikasa en menor medida, pero no se los reservaba cuando se expresaba. Nunca quiso mostrarse como una señorita, por el contrario, y para el pesar de su vulnerabilidad, se mostró a Levi tan auténtica como era.

La metamorfosis comenzó sigilosa. Primero los trabajos en pareja fueron la excusa, luego los recesos entre una clase y otra, las idas al centro comercial, el regreso a casa, ocupando el mismo microbús, y finalmente, se dieron cuenta que no eran necesarias las excusas. Se llevaban bien, se gastaban bromas, se colocaban sobrenombres, no tardaron en sentarse juntos durante las clases, y mucho menos tardaron en volverse inseparables.

Cuando Mikasa estaba aburrida, usaba sus rotuladores para colorear los tatuajes en los dedos de Levi, y añadirles innecesarios _doodles_ de flores. En los recesos, lo peinaba y le ataba elastiquitos en el cabello para pasar el tiempo; le rayaba los cuadernos, anotando cualquier efeméride absurda ―05/06: La estúpida del Ipad se cayó en la entrada de la universidad. Nota mental: el karma existe―; cuando tenían tiempo libre en clases, lo fastidiaba por su acento británico cuando pronunciaba: _schwa, schwa, schwa,_ le repetía con su tono ecuánime, y aún así, odiosa; como Mikasa amaba la papelería, se había comprado un timbre para ponerle su nombre a todas las cosas, incluso a las de Levi, y a él mismo, sobre todo cuando descubrió cómo, luego de una exposición completa en idioma inglés, las huecas de sus compañeras habían reparado en que él existía, y ahora lo adoraban por su acento, por su desplante, por sus « _ojos tan lindos»,_ y su estilo tan único.

«¡Que se consigan a su propio objeto de estudio, que este es el mío!», pensaba Mikasa. Y luego reía. Era su amigo, a pesar de todo. Su nuevo amigo.

Su nuevo amigo que no se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de fastidiarla. Cuando Mikasa se tomaba un tiempo de los recesos para maquillarse, Levi se le acercaba como una pantera a punto de cazar, y en el momento en que ella estaba más distraída, le empujaba el brazo para hacerla fallar. Le dejaba el labial en línea recta hasta la mejilla, el delineador hasta la oreja, y una vez ―el día en que Levi Ackerman recordó que podía tener ataques de risa―, la dejó con una uniceja cuando Mikasa se pasó a llevar con el rímel. Siempre lo hacía, y ella siempre caía.

Durante las horas de descanso, aquellas ventanas de horario interminables que esperaban para poder entrar a la próxima clase de la tarde, la pasaban recostados en el césped. Allí, Levi se sentía a gusto, como si la naturaleza fuese un paliativo para esos intermitentes dolores de cabeza que solía sufrir, y de los cuales Mikasa aún no tenía explicación. Mas si la hierba fresca y el aire puro ayudaban, ella no protestaba. Le seguía, sin inquietarlo con preguntas que sobraban.

Podría decirse que desde, exactamente, el día del accidente con el Ipad, no volvieron a separarse; Levi y Mikasa hacían prácticamente todo, juntos. Y es que, aparte de las jugarretas de Mikasa, tenían demasiado en común: el gusto por los videojuegos, por la lectura, por la música, por los animales, por la soledad, incluso, por la mayoría de las comidas. Era un calco del otro, con algunas partes en negativo que resultaban complementarias.

Habían descubierto en el otro una comodidad que nadie podía entregarles, y relegaron a todo el mundo de su dupla, haciendo que cualquier tercero sobrase cuando ellos dos se encontraban juntos. No era intencional, sino que era el resultado inevitable de la ecuación que ambos formulaban. El cariño, a su vez, fue inherente, y aunque no era verbal, las acciones reflejaban más que mil palabras.

Si estaba nublado, Mikasa comenzaba a tapar a Levi con capas y capas de ropa, aventándole encima su abrigo, su bufanda, el abrigo que él había rechazado, su mochila, la de él, y por último, se lanzaba sobre él para aplastarlo junto con todo lo demás. Y Levi la dejaba fluir, consciente de que era imposible detenerla cuando algo se metía en su cabeza.

Si estaba soleado, entonces Mikasa aprovechaba la emisión de abundante luz para escudriñar entre sus pestañas y así descubrir el verdadero color de sus ojos. _Sí, eran azules, pero tan sombríos._ Y también, cuando una pequeña gotita de sudor resbalaba de la frente de Levi, Mikasa lo soplaba son suavidad, haciéndolo sonreír.

Su vida con él se volvió una pauta: lo desmenuzaba durante el día, y al llegar la noche, en una llamada telefónica que parecía interminable, le contaba todo lo que había aprendido de él a Petra Ral. Y esta última, no conseguía hacer otra cosa más que seguir enamorándose de Levi, y chillar quisquillosa ante cada novedad que Mikasa tenía para ofrecer. Él era sencillamente increíble, y Mikasa, con ayuda de una buena habilidad narrativa, conseguía hacerlo parecer un príncipe azul. No era que lo agasajara, ni nada por el estilo; pero lo describía con la más pura sinceridad de sus ojos y cada sentido con que lo percibía día a día.

Levi era una roca por fuera, y sin embargo, él solía ayudar a un grupo de animalistas que recogían animales de la calle para darles un nuevo hogar; si tenía dinero, no dudaba en realizar donaciones a los hogares de menores; no discriminaba a nadie, excepto si se trataba del tino y el intelecto; nunca fastidiaba; solía resolver sus propios asuntos, era práctico y autosuficiente; amaba leer, amaba su carrera, y amaba la música. Misma que Mikasa compartía, aunque no siempre. No obstante, cuando descubría algún nuevo hit que él le pudiese ofrecer, lo añadía de inmediato a su lista de reproducción. Levi tenía un excelente gusto con eso.

Solía decir que la música tenía vida propia, y que para él, más que un entretenimiento, suponía una forma de comunicación, de emitir, por medio de un sentimiento sonoro, «un algo que decir». Y aunque él tenía una forma particular de comunicación, Mikasa pensaba que le costaba descifrar su código.

«Has estado tan silente últimamente», Mikasa le escribió un mensaje que envió por Whatsapp.

«Sí. Estoy algo decaído. Y pensativo», le respondió él, al cabo de unos minutos.

«¿En qué estás pensando?», le picó la curiosidad. Era la primera vez que veía esta faceta suya. Levi no parecía ser emocional, pero ahora se notaba abatido.

«No es qué… es en quién…», Mikasa sintió como sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas. Levi, ¿pensando en alguien? Sintió algo removerse en su estómago, algo similar a la ansiedad, pero más intenso si cabía. Él no solía hablar de su vida personal, y ahora le informaba algo como eso de un solo aventón.

Mikasa no supo cómo reaccionar.

¿Y si estaba pensando en Petra?, se ilusionó. Tal vez su tarea fuese más breve de lo que parecía. Quizás no debía ser tan alarmista, la situación podía tener otro cariz, diferente al que ella apreciaba.

«¿En quién estás pensando?», envió. La conversación se tornaba interesante.

«En una ella», respondió él, haciendo que Mikasa sintiera ternura ante su mensaje.

«¿Qué con ella?», indagó, acercándose poco a poco a su objetivo.

«Lo mismo quisiera saber yo…», no podía oírle, solo leerle, y aun así, Mikasa percibía las palabras con tanta tristeza escondida.

«¿Ella no ha sido clara contigo?», ¡sí!, debía tratarse de Petra.

«Tanto como para no entender qué es lo quiere de mí», dijo él, «Si tan solo pudiese saber cuáles son sus intereses, qué pretende conmigo, con sus buenas intenciones…»

«¿Y no te animas a hablar con ella?», ¡vamos, Petra! Lo tengo. Celebraba Mikasa, susurrándole a la pantalla de su teléfono.

«Aparentemente, ella no suele darse cuenta de las cosas con facilidad». Claro, Petra era tan torpe, pensaba Mikasa.

«Hazlo más evidente», le recomendó Mikasa.

Y Levi demoró varios minutos en responder. Cuando lo hizo, sorprendió a la joven como siempre hacía, hasta dejarla con la respiración congelada en la garganta.

«¿Puedo enviarte una canción? », le preguntó. Mikasa hizo un mohín de extrañeza. ¿Para qué la canción? Tal vez, estaba cambiándole el tema, porque eso hacía cuando surgía entre ambos una conversación sobre un tema que él no quería tocar.

«Envía», le dijo, frunciendo su ceño ante el desconcierto.

El link que él envió la redireccionó a un video de una canción que tenía subtítulos en español. No tenía una introducción extensa, comenzaba de inmediato, y era muy bonita. Mas cuando Mikasa reparó en la letra, un fuerte apretón le encogió el estómago, arrebatándole el oxígeno.

 _¿Por qué?_ De pronto, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

«¿Qué con la canción?», escribió, ansiosa, y a medida que tecleaba, su mano temblaba.

«Quiero que la escuches, es todo».

«¿Y por qué?», preguntó, aunque sin saber qué esperar de la respuesta.

En todo caso, esta nunca llegó. Excepto, el tic de comprobación que le decía que Levi había leído su mensaje.

 _¿Puedes oírme decir tu nombre por siempre?, ¿Puedes verme anhelándote por siempre?, ¿Me dejarías tocar tu alma por siempre?, ¿Puedes sentirme anhelándote por siempre?_

Luego de escuchar la canción sin parar, durante toda la noche, Mikasa concluyó que quizás Levi sí quería que ella la oyese, y solo eso…


	2. ii

**N/A: Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil escribir esta historia. Se que dije que serían dos caps. Tuve que hacer tres. Esta historia es muy angsty, advierto de antemano. Usé referencias de canciones, as usual. Estoy agotadísima, así que perdónenme los errores y el OOC.**

* * *

Si él solo hubiese querido que ella escuchase la canción… ¿qué sentido tendría? La pregunta era hostigosa, sobre todo cuando se daba cuenta de los límites que comenzaba a rozar. Levi Ackerman era algo similar a un proyecto; lo mantenía bajo estudio para poder darle pie a la gran decisión de Petra, que pudiese acercarse a él y así estrechar lazos. No obstante, Mikasa había terminado cayendo, sumergiéndose tan hondo en su objetivo, que no notó el día en que Levi llevaba consigo el título de amigo.

A veces, sentía que las cosas que descubría en él, que los momentos que vivían o que cada aprendizaje que él le dejaba, no eran ni por ni para Petra; eran suyos. Pequeñas victorias que conseguía tras un largo trabajo de paciencia y perseverancia. Y se preocupaba. No quería tener pensamientos extraños al respecto. Después de todo, seguía considerando que Petra Ral podía ser una gran ayuda para Levi y sus reacciones curiosas que delataban los síntomas de una vida solitaria y agria.

Se quitó el auricular del oído cuando la melodía de la canción fue reemplazada por la alarma. Era hora de levantarse. Apenas había dormido paupérrimos intervalos, y sin embargo allí estaba: sin una pizca de sueño, y con una ansiedad abrumadora debido a sus deseos de llegar pronto a la universidad.

―¿Así que estabas pensando en una chica? ―cuando Mikasa llegó a su salón de clases, y se instaló de inmediato al lado de Levi, quien ya estaba dispuesto para comenzar un nuevo día, no dudó en insistir en el tema.

―¿De qué hablas? ―se desentendió, imperturbable.

―Lo que conversamos ayer ―dijo Mikasa con obviedad, y frunció el ceño irritada.

―Ya pasará ―él hizo un mohín de desinterés.

―¿Y la canción? ―Mikasa no quería perder. Pero, ¿por qué preguntaba tanto? ¿Qué esperaba oír?

―No es importante ―encogió de hombros―. Es una canción, es todo.

¿Qué era todo eso? Acostumbraba a ver a Levi serio o cansino, pero no así de petulante. No le hería, pero esta novedad, tan poco amena, le provocaba escozor.

―¿Y por eso querías que la oyese? Porque no significa nada ―ahorrarse los reproches evita pérdidas de tiempo, pero Mikasa lo olvidó en ese momento.

―La próxima semana tenemos que entregar un informe sobre procedimientos traductológicos ―comentó de pronto, aplicando sus característicos métodos de evasión―. Hay un libro excelente en biblioteca, lo dejé encargado ya. Supongo que trabajaremos juntos…

―Siempre trabajamos juntos ―gruñó Mikasa. De pronto comenzó a sentirse tan molesta…

Levi se puso de pie, y Mikasa ni siquiera sintió deseos de preguntarle a donde iba. Solía mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que él hacía, a veces por interés, a veces por querer fastidiarlo, pero en aquel entonces no se le antojaba por ninguna posible razón. Se removió en su posición para darle espacio a Levi y que pudiese desplazarse sin dificultades detrás de ella. Antes de alejarse, Levi le removió el cabello con cariño.

―Cambia esa cara ―le dijo burlesco.

―Tú deberías cambiar la tuya. Hace tiempo estás… diferente ―ella dijo la última palabra tras recuperar el aliento, puesto que la primeras premisas salieron con arrebato.

―Se me va a pasar ―dijo él, acercándose a ella.

Se reclinó sobre el mesón de Mikasa, apoyando las palmas sobre la superficie, y descendió hasta dejar su frente a centímetros de la de ella.

Mikasa suspiró con suavidad, calando directo en los ojos azules que la observaban atentos. La mirada de Mikasa era dura, exigente. Algo que la incomodaba era sentirse amiga de este sujeto frente a ella, y que él no tuviese la sencilla confianza de hacerla su apoyo, ¿para qué estaba entonces? En cambio, la mirada de Levi era suplicante, irritada, confundida, dolida… un manojo de emociones que en conjunto eran difíciles de tolerar. Y él no era muy avezado en el tratamiento de relaciones interpersonales, como para haber manejado el asunto con mejor tino.

―Algún día te explicaré muchas cosas, lo prometo ―musitó, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de la joven, y ella le correspondía la caricia gatuna, aun con desconcierto en el brillo de sus ojos.

Era una promesa que Mikasa se clavaría en la mente con un pin y un post-it. Él no podría negárselo después. Esa inmensidad de secretos que aún no descubría era el límite entre el título de amigo y mejor amigo. A veces, Mikasa sentía que él sabía tanto sobre ella, pero ella…casi nada, o al menos lo más superficial, lo que él le decía con desinterés y en ocasiones, hasta con descuido, pero nada muy revelador. Y eso, en cierta medida, dolía. No quería ser invasiva, solo amiga. _¿Era tan difícil de cumplirlo?_

.*.

Un día en que Levi se retiró de clases temprano, olvidó su Ipod en su mesón. Mikasa no supo qué sucedió, mas solo pudo reparar cómo el pequeño objeto quedó olvidado ante los ojos hambrientos de sus compañeros de clases. No dudó en tomarlo y llevarlo consigo para devolvérselo después. En ocasiones, no podía evitar sentir un enorme rechazo hacia el resto de individuos que compartían clase con ella. Pero de momento no era lo más crucial, ya que lo verdaderamente importante era saber qué asunto tan grave podría haber ocurrido como para que Levi Ackerman hubiese salido corriendo de forma tan despavorida. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar, y tras verlo ordenar sus cosas tan exasperadamente, pensó que haberlo intentado hubiese sido un estorbo para él, de todos modos. Incluso, la guía que se hallaba sobre la mesa fue metida a la fuerza en el bolso, consiguiendo así que se arrugara sin miramientos. Y cuando el sonido fugaz del cierre finalizó, Levi Ackerman ya había salido eyectado del lugar.

¿Quién era Levi Ackerman? Meses de clases no eran suficientes para saberlo. Y, ¿era ella digna de todos modos? Era su amiga o eso creía. Pero solía considerar que tal vez él no confiase tanto en ella. Después de todo, no se conocían de tanto tiempo… ¿O era esa la excusa para no sentirse tan vacía?

De camino a casa, Mikasa optó por ir a pie. Pese a ser un viaje extenso, razón por la que prefería tomar microbús, no se le hacía gran desafío recorrer todo el trayecto, mucho menos si el paseo servía para ayudarle a pensar. Hubiese querido oír música, pero hizo un mohín de insatisfacción al ver la pantalla de su teléfono: _batería baja._ Entonces, recordó inmediatamente que llevaba consigo el IPod de Levi… Ambos oían música similar, y a Levi no debía molestarle. Después de todo, si el dispositivo se descargaba, no le costaba nada cargarlo después. Además, no vería imágenes ni videos, solo quería escuchar música… Se puso los audífonos para descubrir la lista de reproducción de Levi y avanzó a medida que adelantaba canciones que ya conocía y que no se antojaba de escuchar en ese momento. Pasó por alto canciones que no le llamaron la atención y que desconocía, y se quedó clavada con otras que le hicieron sentir el impulso de reclamarle a Levi por qué no se las había enseñado.

Cuando encontraba una canción de su gusto, guardaba el objeto en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se concentraba en el paisaje frío. Una larga avenida rodeada de árboles componía el paisaje que armonizaba con su melancólica figura. Hojitas quebradizas y de tonos ocre y terracota danzaban hasta caer al suelo, y marmoladas estatuillas bordeaban el pasillo principal. ¿Cuántas veces había caminado por ahí? Pero no sola, sino en compañía de esa voz que querría oír ahora mismo, diciéndole: «Las palomas me intimidan. Me miran de medio lado y luego comienzan a caminar rápido, como si hubiese algo malo conmigo».

Sonrió con suavidad. Levi Ackerman y sus ocurrencias.

Sí, hubiese sido grato oírle decir algo en ese entonces. Lo que fuese, alguna estupidez, algunas de esas bromas ordinarias que solía hacer, alguna puteada absurda, algún elogio verde como cuando le decía que se veía linda tomando helado (y no porque quisiera destacar su belleza, fastidiarla era todo cuanto amaba hacer), o simplemente, oírle hablar sobre las asignaturas, como cuando se sumergía en su estado más sobrio y compartía con ella algunas consideraciones sobre traducción.

Su voz. Quería oír su voz, porque cuando no le oía, se sentía sola. Su voz era relajante, como la voz de la canción que resonaba ahora y que era tan familiar.

 _¿Familiar?,_ Mikasa se detuvo abruptamente, ensanchando la mirada y hurgando en su abrigo con desesperación.

Cuando alzó el aparatito frente a sí y contempló la pantalla, sus ojos se agradaron aún más si se podía.

La canción que resonaba se llamaba _Sample 25,_ su autor era desconocido y provenía del álbum _Creaciones._

 _¿Creaciones?,_ no conseguía salir de su estupor. Seguía de pie en medio de la calle, atónita a causa de su descubrimiento. Y también molesta. ¿Por qué él no le había dicho nada de eso? Refunfuñó inquieta, hubiese querido tenerlo al frente en ese momento para reclamarle por qué nunca le contaba nada. Pero su enojo mermó cuando la voz de Levi siguió acariciando su tímpano con descarada pericia.

La letra estaba en inglés. No era una novedad, era lógico. Sin embargo, no conseguía entender qué quería decir con todo eso que contaba en su melodía: « _Do not grieve, my friend, for each beginning there must be an end_ »…

« _No sufras amigo mío, para cada comienzo debe haber un final_ », tradujo Mikasa en su mente. _¿Por qué tan triste?_ , se preguntó luego.

No obstante, inevitablemente, aquella carpeta se volvió su nueva lista de reproducción favorita. Levi componía música, aparentemente. ¿Cómo? Era el mayor de los misterios en ese momento, sin embargo, Mikasa decidió que esta vez quería explicaciones, porque su música era una obra destacable y no podía estar así de escondida. Las melodías eran bellísimas, del estilo que Levi solía oír, pero tan dulces, que oírlas provocaban querer salir corriendo a darle un abrazo.

Comenzaba el fin de semana, no vería a su querido amigo. No podría entregarle su IPod. Tampoco quería enviarle un mensaje y decirle que lo tenía ella. Temía que pudiese molestarlo, después de todo, él tampoco le había hablado hasta entonces. Tenía una buena excusa de su lado para quedarse con el aparato y explicar por qué no lo entregó de inmediato.

De todos modos, no quería. La música era preciosa, y, para entonces, ya llevaba dos noches durmiéndose conectada a los audífonos: el viernes en la noche y la noche del sábado. Las canciones hablaban desde contingencia mundial hasta el amor, pero eran tan tristes. La melodía era dulce, tranquila, melancólica, guitarras, piano, bastante acústicas. Las piezas constituyeron los mejores sueños que Mikasa pudo haber tenido.

―Levi… ¿por qué no me dices qué pasa por tu cabeza? ―musitó para sí misma, en medio de las sombras de su habitación bañada por la noche.

Todo parecía cobrar un sentido nuevo para ella… Hasta que el dispositivo se descargó…

Y, entonces, todo se volvió lóbrego.

 _¿Y ahora qué?,_ pensó, mirando al pobre objeto con desprecio.

.*.

―¿Así que compones música? ―no había tenido más opción que devolver el IPod. No obstante, Levi había estado tan preocupado, que su felicidad tras la devolución relegó toda pregunta al olvido.

En aquel momento, caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad con destino a la biblioteca a buscar aquel libro que Levi le había indicado días atrás.

―Qué vergüenza, ¿las oíste? ― ¿Cuál vergüenza?, se preguntó Mikasa, cuando lo vio sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

―Claro, eran buenísimas ―admitió, fijando su vista en el suelo, pensando qué más añadir, después de todo, seguía siendo humana y susceptible al nerviosismo―. Cantas bien. Estás exagerando, endofóbico.

Y _cantas bien_ no debía ser la proclama correcta cuando se pensaba que se había quedado dormida oyéndole, las noches anteriores. Ni qué decir de lo que su voz provocaba en ella. Qué pobre confidencia la suya.

Levi sonrió suavemente, evitando, de forma discreta, mirarla directo a los ojos. Lo consiguió tras concentrarse en el flujo de estudiantes que merodeaba los pasillos, alcanzando con la vista a un grupo de jóvenes que reían a volumen poco prudente.

―¿Te gustaría oír más? ―sugirió, sin embargo. Había sido difícil dar el paso, pero sintió la energía de Mikasa a su lado; ella quería algo más―. Nunca se las he mostrado a nadie ―le aclaró.

―¿Por favor? ―pidió Mikasa, deteniéndose a medio camino para contemplar a Levi con grandes ojos de esperanza.

―Si tienes algo en que puedas pasártelas, claro ―dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras retomaba su andar, ansioso.

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando la enorme sonrisa de complacencia que amenazaba con plasmarse en su boca. Y a pesar de que aún quedasen interrogantes por resolver, como los métodos de Levi para componer su música o si es que tenía dinero suficiente para permitirse comprar los instrumentos musicales que quisiera, Mikasa se conformó con saber que tendría la posibilidad de tener más de ese producto en su poder. Ya habría tiempo de preguntar, de inmiscuirse más, incluso, de algún día —por ahora lejano—, visitar la casa de Levi Ackerman y conocer su estudio.

No obstante, la felicidad no obnubilaba su juicio. Se reservó los comentarios que pudiese tener respecto al tema, pero no abandonó sus dudas sobre lo que él había prometido. En aquel poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, ella no había sido ingrata ni poco transparente, por el contrario. Además, estaba segura de no haberle fallado, ni de haberle dado motivos para que él no confiase en ella.

Aun ansiaba saber, y ya no era capaz de evitar preguntar:

―Levi, ¿por qué te fuiste ese día? ―inquirió, como si fuese obvio, y era evidente que no lo era. Levi volteó a verla con el ceño medio fruncido y la mirada lerda―. Te retiraste temprano e ibas tan ensimismado que olvidaste tu Ipod. Después de todo, ese fue el motivo por el que descubrí tus canciones. Es como si hubieses arrancado de algo…―comentó Mikasa, siempre sutil, sin ánimos de importunarlo, apegándose a su serenidad frecuente.

Esta vez, fue Levi quien paró en seco, y la observó como rogando piedad.

―Te lo cuento luego, ¿está bien?

―Eso dijiste… la otra vez ―murmuró Mikasa, con un gesto vacilante, tímido y triste.

Levi entreabrió los labios, intentando decir algo para disculparse. Al ver la expresión de la joven, se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error, ¿esconderse servía de algo? No podía evitar que ella se enterase, porque tarde o temprano todo iba a salirse de su control y ya no podría ni con el peso de su propia vida. Muchas veces pensó en decírselo, porque se obligó a creer que podría ayudarle, pero pronto desistió de la deplorable idea de ser una carga para ella. Jamás se permitiría hacer algo así.

Sin embargo, alejarse, evitarla y no contarle sobre sus desdichas eran las causantes de esa expresión dolida que traía Mikasa, y aquello era peor que todo lo demás. Porque entendió: ella creía que él no la consideraba una amiga. Y, por Dios, que se equivocaba. Pero era su culpa, su culpa por no enfrentarse a su realidad.

La compensaría, porque decirle la verdad, de todos modos, tampoco iba a ser bueno. Pero, al menos, en una mínima cuota, pagaría toda esa incertidumbre maligna que le había provocado a esta persona maravillosa que hacía de todo por acercarse a él.

―¿Te parece si salimos hoy? ―soltó de pronto, aturdiendo aún más a Mikasa.

―¿Nosotros dos? ¿Salir? ―la joven entrecerró los párpados― ¿Estás invitándome a salir?

―¿Sí o no? ―clamó él, con su voz dura―. Uno, dos, tre-

―A veces, eres tan desagradable ―gruñó, Mikasa. Y Levi no hizo nada por ocultar su sonrisa sardónica.

―Y la respuesta es… ―la apresuró―. Porque van a cerrar la biblioteca y tú estás aquí, saludando a las aves…

―Sí ―« _Demonios»,_ pensó―. Sí, sí. Ni idea a dónde quieres ir, pero supongo que tu itinerario incluye «decirme la verdad».

―A la noche, iremos al cine. Yo invito ―suspiró, mirando la hora en su teléfono―. Iremos a dar un par de vueltas, a comer si gustas y lo que surja… ―« _¿Lo que surja?»,_ Levi hacía estragos con su mente―. Pero muévete ahora y vamos a la biblioteca.

Ella asintió, alelada por la forma en que él había tomado tanta determinación de un momento a otro, y le siguió al penas notar que él comenzaba a avanzar, con ella o sin ella. Un trote suave fue el impulso que necesitó para ponerse a su lado y caminar en silencio.

Como siempre hacía cuando se trataba de Levi, recordó a Petra Ral. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, de nuevo. Últimamente, no hacía más que cuestionárselo. A decir verdad, solía cuestionarse todo: por qué ayudaba a Petra, por qué Petra no hacía nada por acercarse, por qué Levi era así con ella, por qué ella era así con Levi, por qué esto, por qué lo otro. Y lo que más la irritaba era darse cuenta de que esta amistad bonita no era más que un favor que estaba haciéndole a su amiga… _¿lo era?_ ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó de contarle a Petra sobre Levi? Si ella preguntaba, le contaba cosas superfluas, no ahondaba en lo poco que conocía de la vida íntima de Levi —un poco por sentir que era lo único que le pertenecía de él—, y prefería describir su personalidad y gustos. No obstante, pese a toda la información que Petra tenía, seguía sin acercarse a Levi. ¿Qué necesitaba para hacerlo? Pero algo más complejo y puntilloso clavó en su corazón cuando surcó su mente: Ella, Mikasa, ¿quería realmente que Petra se acercase a Levi?

Alzó la mirada hacia su acompañante cuyo único interés en el mundo, en aquel momento, era la biblioteca de la universidad. Notó cuánto había crecido su flequillo, vio que su piel estaba más blanca que antes, sus ojeras más grandes, y su nariz enana tan bonita como siempre…

Soltó un largo suspiro, porque sabía que era imposible negarlo… Y lo peor fue que Petra confió en ella. Y allí estaba ahora, mirando a Levi con una ternura que no había sentido por nadie jamás. No comprendía de qué trataba esta fuerza surreal que la hacía aferrarse a él, pero estaba segura de que no quería perderla, ni siquiera por la que consideraba su mejor amiga.

Sabía que había caído, desde el primer día en que le vio con sus lentes color vino, en aquella trampa silenciosa. Y así de muda se quedaría hasta el final de los tiempos con tal de evitarse un daño mayor.

Una resolución insulsa. Porque esa noche, nevase o lloviese, iría al encuentro.

.*.

No recordaba haber visto una película tan aburrida en su vida. Y lo que hacía peor el momento, era que Levi Ackerman se lo había tomado con suma gracia, mientras ella sentía que la cabeza iba a caérsele del cuerpo a causa del fastidio. Alguien tenía que explicarles a los directores que el abuso de los efectos especiales no garantiza el éxito de una película.

Se habían reunido cerca de las 21 horas, el punto de encuentro había sido el centro comercial. Y Mikasa había llegado cerca de veinte minutos tarde, porque su padre se había pasado la tarde preguntándole a donde iba y con quién, le dijo que tener diecinueve años y estudiar en la universidad no la hacía independiente, y que si quería tener novio, que el muy cobarde se atreviese a visitarles en una cena primero. Pero Akane, su madre, su confidente, su todo, llegó para interrumpirlo y gritarle: «Cállate, Rade. Te recuerdo que tú te infiltrabas por la ventana de mi habitación».

Una vez libre, tomó un taxi para no demorar más. Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, la plazoleta central del centro comercial, vio a Levi sentado en el borde de una pileta. Él la vio en la distancia y emuló una mímica de estarse quedando dormido. Mikasa le hizo señas con las manos pidiéndole perdón, mientras avanzaba entre la multitud.

La cartelera del cine no prometía nada, absolutamente nada. Los estrenos daban lástima y la función final quedó bajo la decisión de piedra, papel o tijeras. Después de todo, estar juntos era el único objetivo de la velada. Así que la despreciable película fue enviada al olvido tras salir de la sala de cine. Ni siquiera hicieron comentarios sobre esta, sobraban luego del trauma que había supuesto. Avanzaron, comentando las posibilidades de comer algo antes de ir a algún lugar a pasear.

―¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir? ―preguntó Levi, revisando en su teléfono el mapa de la ciudad, para encontrar lugares que visitar.

―Podemos comer cualquier cosa, no es que me preocupe ―admitió la joven―. Más bien sigo expectante por el verdadero motivo de estar aquí…

―Porque podríamos ir a comer comida italiana…

―Sigues evadiéndome ―se detuvo, y cuando Levi volteó para ver que ella se había quedado atrás, reparó en que su rostro ya no era triste ni tímido.

―No te estoy evadiendo ―dijo él, con tanta seguridad, mas no la suficiente para hacerla retractarse―. Tan solo… intento que la jornada no sea fúnebre.

―¿Por qué debería serlo? ―arrugó la expresión con desconcierto―. Levi, solo… ¿por qué te duele tanto la cabeza? ¿Por qué te vas de clases sin decir nada? ¿Por qué nunca te comunicas conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme?

Levi sintió que comenzaba a secársele la boca. Bajó la mirada unos segundos, manteniendo el ceño fruncido por la frustración de estar ahí y no poder correr a sus brazos como el débil que sentía que era en ocasiones. Aunque algunos conocidos suyos creyesen lo contrario.

―El Parque de los Espejos queda cerca. Vamos. Estaremos más cómodos.

¿Qué podía ser la comodidad en ese entonces? Si a medida que Mikasa avanzaba sentía sus piernas estremecerse y su corazón bombear con frenesí. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué era tan terrible? ¿Era su familia un grupo de traficantes de nivel internacional? ¿Era asesino a sueldo? ¿La odiaba y se juntaba con ella por lástima? Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no podía permitirse pensar en estupideces. Levi iba a confiar en ella y eso era todo lo que importaba.

―¿Sabías que el Parque de los Espejos es conocido también como el Parque de los Infieles? ―comentó Levi, de pronto, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Ella enarcó una ceja con petulancia. Se sentía una traidora por haberse fijado en el interés amoroso de Petra Ral, y que él comenzase la charla con esa aseveración no la ayudaba en nada.

―¿A qué viene eso? ―se hizo la desinteresada.

―Es un comentario educativo, intento hacerte un tour patrimonial de la ciudad ―comentó. Él y su sarcasmo.

―¿Y por qué le dicen así? ―decidió seguir su juego, pero era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurda que era su pregunta.

Mas él no tenía interés en burlarse de ella de esa forma.

―Como te puedes dar cuenta ―dijo, cuando comenzaban a acercarse a la zona de ingreso al parque―, este lugar tiene árboles enormes y frondosos, zonas oscuras y reservadas, se encuentra aislado de la multitud y es muy quieto. Es perfecto para… ya sabes, por eso el nombre ―hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, como si fuese obvio.

―No me da buena espina que me hayas traído aquí entonces ―musitó, Mikasa, mirando a su alrededor con recelo.

Y sintió que los nervios se le crispaban, que su médula espinal era de un líquido frío y espeso cuando escuchó la risilla coqueta y macabra que él dejó escapar sin cortedad.

―Ya verás tú ―le dijo.

―No intentes pasarte de listo, Levi Ackerman, porque sabes que puedo tumbarte en el suelo en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

―¿Por qué me sobrepasaría contigo? ―él se había adelantado, y giró para verla por sobre su hombro―. Eres mi amiga.

 _Qué palabra tan bonita._ Hizo latir el corazón de Mikasa con más fuerza aún, y ella creyó oportuno sentarse a esperar su merecido infarto. Tres palabras: _eres mi amiga_. La única cosa que ella podía desear, que él la considerase como tal. Sabía que sería difícil, a pesar de todo, que si el día de mañana conseguía unirlo a Petra Ral, dolería, sufriría. Pero sería feliz.

 _Pero a pesar de bonita, tortuosa._

―Gracias por hacérmelo saber ―asintió la joven, haciendo que Levi sintiese aquella extraña sensación que traía hacía días: el sentimiento de creer que le hacía daño a Mikasa.

Cuando la joven espabiló y salió de su sopor, descubrió que Levi la había llevado hasta unos columpios. Estaban en buen estado, eran grandes y cómodos, y estaban rodeados de un paisaje sereno y maravilloso. Desde allí podía verse el cielo estrellado, las arboledas, el sendero iluminado por la luna y las bancas bordeando el mismo.

―No soy muy expresivo. Creo que lo sabes ―dijo Levi, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Toma asiento ―le dijo, indicándole uno de los columpios, mientras él se acomodaba en el otro.

―¿Vamos a columpiarnos? ―Mikasa parecía incrédula.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ―Levi no comprendía su renuencia―. Eres insólita. Puedes comerte un helado diabético repleto de estupideces rimbombantes, mierdecillas de colores y adornitos, pero no subirte a un columpio.

Y con eso consiguió ganar. Ella no tenía nada con qué refutar, así que tomó asiento.

―Es medianoche. Se esperaría que estuviésemos en un pub o bebiendo en algún bar. Pero mira, estamos en un parque, columpiándonos. Dios, son las 00.30am, Levi ―rio, divertida con la situación.

―Te iré a dejar a casa. Traje el auto ―comentó con desinterés. Mikasa lo miró con grandes ojos de sorpresa―. Es de mi tío, pero a veces lo uso. Lo dejé en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, así que tendremos que volver ahí en un rato más. ¿Bien?

―Bien ―obedeció ella, como si Levi la estuviese regañando.

Luego de eso, reinó el silencio durante, al menos, diez minutos. Levi parecía atento al movimiento de la copa de los árboles, no estaba balanceándose, estaba quieto, descansando sus manos sobre su regazo, el viento le despeinaba el flequillo. Mikasa lo analizó un momento: la sudadera gris oscuro iba muy bien con la cazadora que llevaba encima, asimismo, sus pantalones negros y sus zapatillas de lona color vino. Mikasa concluyó que le gustaba ese color.

Tras espiarlo, decidió virar su rostro al frente y cerrar los ojos. Estaba nerviosa aún, aunque él quisiera apaciguar el cuadro con algún chiste o comentario al azar. Sentía que su estómago no cesaba de anudarse a medida que transcurría el tiempo, y estaba preocupada, porque si algo malo le sucedía a Levi… ella…

―Primero que todo, quiero que me disculpes. Si alguna vez te hice sentir mal, no fue mi intención. No es como que lo haya programado, ¿me entiendes? Esto que voy a decirte ahora es muy personal para mí, no es algo que me guste hablar compartiendo un helado o de camino a casa tras un día de clases. Lo cierto es que intento evitarlo por sanidad mental.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos nuevamente y centró toda su atención en Levi.

―Continúa ―dijo, tragando con dificultad.

Entonces, Mikasa se enteró de una de sus más duras verdades, de su verdadera historia, la propulsora de su personalidad tan particular y su constante inestabilidad: Levi Ackerman padecía de una severa depresión que había desarrollado hacía dos años ya. Debía suministrarse medicaciones, pero prefería no hacerlo porque le hacían sentir peor. Asumió que ni él mismo había mesurado lo que eso significaba: ¿qué era una depresión? No era sentir pena, como la mayoría de las personas creía. Ese simple hecho justificaba sus retrasos en las mañanas y por qué tenía sueño todo el tiempo. Y, sin embargo, era lo más pequeño dentro de todo.

―Hace años, me detectaron un tumor cerebral ―comentó, como asumiendo el rol de médico e intentando no reír tras ver la expresión de espanto de Mikasa―. Es benigno ―añadió con urgencia―. Aunque de benigno una mierda, porque ha sido un verdadero tormento: dolores de cabeza, mareos, vómitos y desmayos, incluso, resistencia a las luces fuertes.

 _Los lentes de descanso,_ recordó Mikasa.

―Pero, Levi ―espetó ella―, ¿te parece lógico estar así de tranquilo? Y con esa cara que, a todas luces, me dice que quieres reírte. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciéndome? Y… Supongo que estás medicándote.

―No ―dijo él sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo. Y cuando vio que Mikasa comenzaba a tomar aire para protestar, expresó―: Los medicamentos son demasiado fuertes. Si los dolores ocurren durante la noche, los tomo y duermo sin problemas. Pero si lo hago durante el día, quedo aletargado, es similar al sueño, a la torpeza, al desgaste, como si no me quedase una gota de energía en el cuerpo. No puedo ir a clases así, por eso intento evitarlos. Lo cierto es que si no caigo en el estrés, puedo sobrellevarlo muy bien; las crisis de dolor son casi inexistentes.

Con esa respuesta, Mikasa comprendió aquella templanza envidiable de Levi, por qué él nunca se escandalizaba por nada, y por qué su mayor expresividad constaba del alzamiento de una de sus cejas. Exponerse a situaciones engorrosas no haría más que empeorar su situación; su impasibilidad era su mecanismo de defensa, y de una manera tan literal.

Cuando Levi le contó de su depresión diagnosticada de forma médica, sintió el súbito impulso de proteger a su amigo, de quedarse a su lado siempre y hacerle feliz. Mas cuando le contó sobre los problemas con su cerebro, la primera confesión pasó al olvido, porque nada podía ser más importante que aquello. Mikasa sintió que su corazón se congeló y que de un golpe despiadado y violento se había trizado, cayendo al suelo a pedazos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan injusta la vida?

―Levi, debiste decírmelo desde un comienzo ―suspiró ella, intentando aferrarse a su presencia de ánimo―. Dime: hipotéticamente, si te pasa algo y yo no sé cómo actuar, ¿qué sucedería?

―Sé que debí decírtelo, pero estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo, a tomar el timón de mi vida sin miedo, sin importar lo que pueda suceder ―habló pausadamente―. Sobre todo porque de mi entereza surgen los pilares de mi familia. Ser fuerte ha sido un requisito obligatorio.

Mikasa alzó sus cejas en un gesto de confusión.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que esto no es todo. Te he contado las cosas en orden de gravedad. Lo mío es contenible, mientras sepa cómo tratarlo y pueda vivir con ello. Lo que realmente me preocupa ahora, y la razón por la que me has visto salir corriendo de clases, es mi madre ―suspiró y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos para refregárselo con hastío.

―¿Qué sucede con ella? ―Mikasa parecía asustada―. No tienes que decírmelo si no te sientes listo… ¿sabes?, creo que he sido irrespetuosamente invasiva contigo. Sé que me consideras tu amiga, pero tal vez yo te empujé a esto.

―Mi madre tiene cáncer ―arremetió con la oración sin ningún miramiento. Probablemente, porque tirarlo al aire con ira era mucho más fácil que explicarlo con sutileza―. Leucemia.

De un momento a otro, Mikasa se sintió agotada. Como si Levi le hubiese robado el alma y energía también. Se quedó mirando a su amigo largos segundos, y cuando volteó la vista al frente, la imagen llegó con retardo, como si sus ojos se hubiesen desenfocado. Se le dio vueltas el mundo entero, por lo que aferró sus manos a las cadenas del columpio y cerró los ojos. Sintió como si toda esa verdad fuese un bolo de comida demasiado grande, y ahí estaba ella, tomando aire, relajándose para tragarlo despacio y que cayese de una vez por todas. Pensó que hubiese sido bueno tener un vaso de agua a la mano para haberse ayudado.

La madre de Levi padecía de un terrible cáncer que, se pensaba a esas alturas, era terminal. No obstante, los esfuerzos de los médicos y sus tratamientos no cesaban, insistían en atiborrarla de medicinas inútiles que no hacían más que tenerla como un espectro todo el día. Aquella mujer, Kuchel, había trabajado durante muchos años como jefa de proyectos en una importante empresa, y, por tales motivos, tenía bastante dinero ahorrado para sostenerse. Aun así, recibía ayuda de su hermano, el tío de Levi, Kenny Ackerman, quien, de momento, corría con todos los gastos médicos de su hermana, para que ella solo se encargase de su propia casa. Levi tenía una beca de excelencia académica, solía realizar trabajos como _free lance_ y eso ayudaba bastante. Y del padre de Levi ni hablar… el joven no quiso hablar de ello, y Mikasa no tenía intenciones de exigírselo. Si el padre no estaba presente, entonces daba lo mismo saber de él.

Levi vivía junto a su madre en su casa. Kenny los visitaba de vez en cuando, porque también tenía un trabajo importante que le exigía tiempo, por sobre todo. Con todo ese historial, entonces, Mikasa pudo comprender. Cuando su madre tenía controles médicos, Levi corría para irse a la clínica, postergando absolutamente todo, porque nada podía importarle más. Cuando su madre no mejoraba o más grave aún, empeoraba, las crisis de dolor de Levi se sumaban inherentemente. Era todo un caos interconectado.

―Y ahora que lo sabes todo ―Levi bajó de su columpio para ponerse de pie frente a ella y tomar las cadenas para mantenerla fija en su lugar―, ¿entiendes?

Levi estaba tan cerca, envolviéndola con su presencia en ese momento, y Mikasa juró que nunca estaría más consciente de lo mucho que él le gustaba. Se sentía tan inestable, que de no haber estado sentada hubiese caído al suelo sin dignidad.

―Entiendo ―musitó… y no sé quedó atrás. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Levi, tomándolas con cuidado para quedarse así, unidos por el enredo nervioso de dedos que intentaban desanudar hasta encontrar comodidad.

Al menos hasta que Mikasa, con poca dulzura, tiró su mano como si esta se le hubiese quedado pillada en la de Levi.

―¿Ahora qué? ―rezongó él.

―Es la última vez que te guardas algo así de trascendental ―le exigió―. Sé que son cosas personales, pero si de salud se trata, debes notificarme. Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte… con lo que pueda ―finalizó con timidez al darse cuenta que no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

Pero no sabía que Levi pensaba que ella ya hacía demasiado.

―¿Quieres que te cante una canción? ―le dijo, como si eso fuera algo tan sencillo. La música de Levi era su debilidad, pero eso no significaba que quería que le cantase al oído… o bueno, Levi no había dicho precisamente eso… « _Estúpida»,_ se regañó.

―¿Para? ¿Quieres que te perdone por no haber confiado en mí? Claro, sí, canta. Como si eso fuese a resolver todas las veces que casi me da algo por verte con una crisis. Pobre Mikasa, sin saber qué hacer ―espetó, molesta, negando con la cabeza para sí.

Levi sonrió, inclinando ligeramente la comisura.

―¿Preocupada? ―le zarandeó el columpio para inquietarla.

Ella le clavó la mirada, enseñándole su expresión indignada.

―Te digo que no sé qué hacer para ayudarte cuando te veo así, y osas a burlarte de mí ―seguía molesta, pero titubeó cuando se dio cuenta de que Levi estaba entre sus piernas, alineado a la perfección con su cuerpo―. Mejor dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Y él le sonrió con esa vaga energía con la que él siempre sonreía. La miró atentamente, recorriendo con la vista cada rincón de su rostro. Mikasa pudo sentirlo, como si sus ojos expeliesen algún tipo de corriente que se arrastraba por su piel. Le miró los labios y eso solo consiguió desconcertarla a punto de volverla loca. Sentía que si el corazón no conseguía salírsele por la garganta, explotaría en su caja torácica. No se suponía que le mirase la boca, porque no había nada allí que pudiese interesarle… ¿cierto?

Levi se inclinó hacia el costado derecho, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Mikasa. En ese momento, ella pudo jurar que estaba temblando. Él, ella, los dos…

― _Con que me des un soplo de tu vida, sálvame la mía, no me dejes alejar_ ―susurró, cantándole suavecito, como si estuviese entonándole una nana para dormir. Mikasa conocía esa canción, pero nunca jamás en la vida se hubiese esperado que él la cantase para ella―. _Me disuelvo en el suelo de rodillas, sálvame la vida. Cúbreme de espejos. Nunca dejes de brillar…_

―Yo no podría… ―susurró, inquieta, incapaz de hacer algo para no arruinar el hermoso momento.

―Sí, siempre lo haces, pero no te das cuenta ―le respondió, y depositó sus labios en la mejilla de Mikasa, no para besarla, solo para quedarse ahí, respirándola, apoyándose contra su cuerpo que a él se le antojaba como la mejor superficie para descansar tras aguantar tanto peso sobre sus hombros.

En aquel espacio de su vida, Mikasa sintió que había perdido el sentido de la realidad. Soñó, soñó que Levi Ackerman había depositado una caricia tan dulce y suave en su mejilla, soñó que su cuerpo presionaba el suyo como si quisiera abrazarla y no podía, únicamente porque estaba sosteniéndose en las cadenas del columpio. Soñó que Levi la quería, porque cantarle al oído a alguien solo podía ser resultado del afecto… y ella anhelaba eso con tanto afán. Pero cuando lo consideraba se le hacía ridículo. ¡Dios, estaba despierta! Pero que él se fijara en ella era una tontería. Él miraba a Petra, ella misma lo había dicho. Seguramente, le gustaban las niñas bonitas y delicadas como Petra, no la ogro infame que podía llegar a ser ella…

Se sentía embriagada, como si realmente no estuviese ahí. Hubiese querido sentirse despierta y presente, para no perderse un segundo de todas las sensaciones maravillosas que debía estar sintiendo, pero estaba apagada, en _stand-by._ De seguro, por eso no mesuró lo que dijo a continuación:

―Estaré contigo en todo, Levi. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si sientes que caminas sobre cáscaras rotas de huevo, yo tomaré tu mano para hacerte avanzar. Porque eso ―la voz le tembló―, eso hacen los amigos.

Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué las palabras pesaban tanto?

―Mikasa…

―Y si necesitas un soplo de mi vida ―lo miró fijamente, cuando él se retractó para hacer lo mismo―, te lo daré.

Entonces, Mikasa se dejó abrazar. Aún cuando el cuerpo de Levi la empujó un poco y le hizo creer que caería. Pero era imposible caer cuando él sostenía su cintura con tanta fuerza. Mikasa deseó tener esa convicción, deseó tener esa fortaleza suya de ser siempre tan fuerte, porque sus propios brazos estaban lánguidos, se sentían hechos de lana y a duras penas se alzaron para rodear a Levi. Las manos de la joven se posaron en los fuertes omoplatos de la espalda de su amigo, mientras su boca presionaba contra su hombro y su mirada húmeda y decaída se perdía en el sendero que los había llevado a ese lugar.

El relato de los hechos fueron para Mikasa la conexión de todos los puntos y la respuesta a la mayoría de sus dudas. Y también, significó un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No entendía cómo cabía tanto sufrimiento en un relato tan breve. Ni comprendería jamás cómo Levi conseguía levantarse cada mañana, estudiar todo el día, trabajar los fines de semana, o repasar las materias durante las noches, cómo hacía para vivir con tanto dolor físico y emocional, cómo hacía para vivir con tanto miedo y frustración… ¿cómo lo hacía? Si a sus ojos antes era alguien interesante, ahora simplemente él era excepcional. Si incluso pareció divertido cuando ella luchaba contra el impacto de enterarse de tanta cosa junta.

Él siempre estaba en una sola pieza.

Levi le había dicho que iría a dejarla a su casa, y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, Mikasa se quedó dormida en el asiento del copiloto. La había llevado a comer comida italiana y habían pedido una fuente de tres pastas. Había sido un abuso por donde se mirase, pero, ¿qué importaba? Una suerte de _carpe diem_ surcó la mente de la joven luego de oír sobre todos los problemas que aquejaban la vida de Levi. Preocuparse por las calorías de la cena era un sinsentido. Contenta, se sumó al arranque de gula de medianoche, y sobre todo para menguar los efectos que había provocado la situación en los columpios.

Mientras conducía, Levi no podía evitar mirar a Mikasa.

« _Si ella tan solo supiera…»_

Aquella madrugada, Mikasa llegó a su casa sintiéndose agotada. Pudo haber sido la hora, pero muchas veces había trasnochado y el resultado no había sido el mismo. Ahora sentía como si fuese a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Llegar a su cama era el objetivo principal y esperaba que nada se interpusiera en su camino. O al menos eso quiso, hasta que vio a su madre a los pies de la escalera, vestida con su piyama.

―Bajaba a prepararme un té, ¿quieres uno? ―le ofreció.

Y Mikasa supo con eso, que ella quería detalles de su salida.

Se sentó junto a ella en el sillón de la sala de estar. Akane terminó bebiendo su té ella sola, porque Mikasa le explicó que no creía poder albergar ni un mililitro más de nada en la barriga. Según lo que su madre pudo percibir, Mikasa lucía plena, pero al mismo abatida. Era extraño. De buena manera, con delicadeza materna, le pidió que le contase qué estaba pasándole. Últimamente, solía llegar escasa de energías, y si bien la universidad era un asunto, más parecía como si Mikasa se viese siempre deprimida.

Mikasa le contó todo, de principio a fin. Le contó quién era Levi y qué rayos pintaba en su vida, por qué había salido con él esa noche, qué demonios quería Petra y por qué ella estaba en medio de todo eso. No lo hizo con ninguna intención de traicionar a Levi, pero sentía que si no sacaba toda esa carga que oprimía su pecho, terminaría asfixiándola. Y después de todo, Akane era su madre. Ella no iba a decirle a nadie. Solo quería oírla, ayudarla si era necesario.

―¡Ay, Petra es tan tonta! ―gruñó su madre, de pronto, haciendo voltear a Mikasa con grandes ojos de sorpresa. Akane miró a Mikasa, pestañeando dos veces rápido―. Lo siento, no quise expresarme de esa manera. ¿Pero cómo te pide algo así? Que falta de confianza en sí misma.

―No me arrepiento ―comentó Mikasa, recordando todas las cosas que había vivido junto a Levi, aunque no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo.

―Entiendo ―sonrió su madre, rodeándola con un brazo, y frotándola como si quisiera abrigarla―. De todos modos, pobre joven, qué vida tan dura... ―Mikasa asintió con un ligero _hm._ Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento―. Deberías invitarlo a casa. No tengo ningún problema con que venga a menudo, y si quiere puede quedarse. Eso si no es problema con los cuidados de su madre.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―Mikasa estaba atónita. Su rostro desbordaba alegría.

―¡Pero claro! Es tu amigo, ¿no? ―Mikasa asintió con tanta suavidad, que fue casi imperceptible para su madre―. ¡¿O no?! ―exigió ella, forzando la voz.

―¡Mamá! ―rechistó Mikasa―. Es mi amigo, es todo. Recuerda a Petra.

Y la joven vio a su madre bosquejar un mohín desaprobatorio en su rostro.

―Con mil respetos, Mikasa, pero… no veo a Petra preocupándose tanto por él como tú, ni mucho menos haciendo nada para ayudarlo, ni un esfuerzo por hacerse presente. ¿Ella sabe de esto?

―No… solo sabe que él tiene dolores de cabeza. Ella misma sugirió que podía ser debido al estrés.

―¿Y está enamorada de él? ¿Perdidamente? ―fue sarcástica. Mikasa asintió, sin entender el punto―. ¿Y saber que el pobre muchacho puede necesitar ayuda no la motiva a acercarse a él? Sigue teniéndote a ti de mensajera. Es una cobarde.

―Mamá ―protestó Mikasa, sin poder creer lo habladora que estaba esa noche.

―No, esta vez no voy a disculparme. Es lo que pienso ―clamó, segura de sí―. Sé que Petra es tu amiga desde hace años, pero sabes que nunca he confiado mucho en ella. Su cara de piojo resucitado no me convence para nada.

―Pero, aún así, Petra nunca me ha fallado… ―musitó Mikasa, con tristeza.

―¿Segura? ―su madre marcó el tono de la voz, haciéndola recapacitar.

―Sí, siempre hace cosas, me involucra a mí y luego se lava las manos ―suspiró Mikasa, dándole en la razón.

―Como ahora ―indicó su madre, cruzándose de brazos.

Así era. Era su mejor amiga, eran tan distintas, pero se querían, y todo lo que Mikasa siempre recordaba… _bla, bla, bla_. Nunca se había negado a complacer los caprichos de su amiga, porque la quería bastante, y a pesar de todo, era la única amiga que tenía. Al menos, hasta ahora. Pero si lo analizaba en profundidad, las insinuaciones de su madre eran certeras. De algún modo, ella siempre le fallaba.

―Pero a ella le gusta Levi ―defendió Mikasa, usando este hecho en su misma contra―. Así que… yo le ayudo.

―Mikasa ―su madre cogió su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarla―, no te metas en problemas. No te arriesgues tú por personas ajenas, por muy amigos tuyos que sean. Si a Petra le gusta este joven, que se acerque ella. ¿Está bien? O me enojaré ―terminó bromeando, para no sonar tan severa. Hizo reír a su hija―. Házselo saber. No estás aquí para sus mandados.

―Bueno ―asintió Mikasa, dándose cuenta cuán lejos había llegado por un juego de Petra.

―Además, a ella no la invitan al cine, ni a comer, ni van a dejarla a casa en auto… ―Akane se mordió el labio, y rodó los ojos, haciendo como que desviaba la mirada―. ¡Quédatelo tú! ―rio, mientras le hacía cosquillas en la cintura a la joven.

Mikasa rio nerviosa y quisquillosa por las caricias juguetonas de su madre.

―Es… mi… amigo ―reía, intentando luchar contra las manos vigorosas de Akane.

―¡Amigo mi calcetín! ―insistió la mujer, sin dejar de atacar a Mikasa. A veces, se excedía, y la sentía su niña aún―. Si me miras sin reírte, te creeré…

Y con eso, hizo reír a Mikasa aún más fuerte, tanto, que consiguieron despertar a Rade, quien descendió rápidamente las escaleras. Habían olvidado que era madrugada y que él estaba durmiendo.

―¿Qué significa este alboroto? ¿Llegó ebria? ―exclamó, estaba de pie en lo más alto de la escalera.

Mikasa lo miró, dejando de reír pero sin dejar de mirarle con ternura. Aunque molesta, valoraba inmensamente aquella eterna preocupación de su padre.

Esa noche, la joven se fue a dormir pensando qué podía hacer para reducir las cargas emocionales de Levi. Y si algún día, todo ese caos estrepitoso iba a cesar. Pero pensó aun más en lo bonita que había sonado aquella canción en susurros…

* * *

Entonces, Levi comenzó a frecuentar la casa de Mikasa. Y decir que la madre de la joven estaba enamorada de Levi era poco. ¡Lo amaba! Todo lo que él hacía y decía. Le parecía una persona brillante y tan pura, un ángel. Y Mikasa protestaba cada vez que oía esa palabra.

―Este adefesio del mal no es un ángel, mamá. Deberías saber.

―La envidia te carcome ―la fastidiaba Levi, sabiendo que todo no era más que un juego.

Aquella puerta que su madre había abierto para Levi, había sido la oportunidad perfecta para terminar de estrechar sus lazos. Y Akane, consciente de ello, no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma. Veía a Levi y a Mikasa convivir en una suerte de hermandad, mas su olfato experimentado le decía que aquello no se debía al simple compañerismo, sobre todo cuando descubría a Levi mirando a Mikasa con afán, pero ella, inmersa en su mundo volátil, no solía darse cuenta.

Los recuerdos que comenzaron a atesorar crecieron en cantidad y calidad. Tardes completas jugando videojuegos, viendo películas, cocinando porquerías o encargándolas a domicilio, estudiando, paseando, jugando niñerías, rodando por la alfombra recién aspirada, porque era demasiado mullida, o simplemente conversando de todo y nada a la vez.

Solían hacer cosas como aquellas, tan comunes, y con otras sencillamente perdían la cabeza, como cuando Mikasa permitió que Levi la maquillara. Estaba segura que nunca antes se había parecido tanto a un mapache.

O el día que ella lo acompañó a comprarse ropa.

—Se puede saber… ¿en qué minuto, por qué, terminaste con otro IPad en tus manos, si venías a comprarte ropa? —gruñó Mikasa, mientras intentaba comprender a Levi, quien parecía más contento con su nuevo dispositivo entre las manos.

—Hoy hay _cybermonday._ Estaba a menos de la mitad del precio original, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—Que te compraras ropa —indicó ella con obviedad.

Se turnaban; un día era ella, al otro él. Pero Mikasa estaba segura que sus días estaban por debajo de los de Levi. Él y sus ocurrencias. Había subido y bajado los pisos del centro comercial como unas cuatro o cinco veces, y todo le parecía feo, demasiado escandaloso, demasiado todo y muy poco de algo. Ojalá el retail hubiese tenido algo tan sencillo como una sudadera o un par de pantalones ¡cosidos! preferentemente, no con agujeros por cada un centímetro. Y no era que le molestase, pero hacía frío y él no andaba con ganas de ventilarse.

Era grato. Esta nueva vida a su lado era satisfactoria, porque a pesar de todas las dificultades, siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro. Levi nunca rechazaba todo lo que Mikasa y su familia le entregaban, incluso, cuando Akane tejió para él una gorra y un par de guantes; los usaba constantemente, porque eran de color negro, y le gustaban, aunque uno de los guantes fuese un poco más grande que el otro. Y Mikasa también agradecía todo lo que Levi tuviese para darle, por mucho que el dijese que su aporte en la vida de la joven fuesen únicamente los problemas. Ella agradecía cada enseñanza de vida, cada consejo, incluso cada regaño. Incluyendo las veces que la retaba por no respetar las normas APA.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste con el formato? —se quejó Levi, intentando corregir el sacrilegio cometido por Mikasa.

—Bueno, para eso te tengo a ti, esclavo —rechistó Mikasa. Ella había trabajado en la redacción y él era el editor—. Tú eres el hombre formato, así que haz lo tuyo… en silencio, preferentemente.

—Esta cita tiene más de cuarenta y dos palabras, pero no la colocaste abajo —murmuró Levi, indignado, presionando el _enter_ con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Quieres que imprima nuestro informe como está? —lo amenazó, divertida. Lo vio negar repetidas veces, apurando la revisión—. Me parece, porque es para mañana.

Y aunque a veces se mostrase dura y sarcástica, al instante siguiente, cuando él ya no le prestaba atención, se dedicaba a mirarlo. Y se preguntaba si Petra algún día haría algo, si era capaz de acercarse a él y conseguir tenerlo a su lado. Si ese día llegaba, ¿ella debería decir adiós? Si Petra y Levi discutían, ¿de qué lado estaría? Ambos eran sus amigos…

Eran preguntas tan lejanas, pero Mikasa las sentía encima todo el tiempo, aún cuando sabía que, probablemente, Petra no hiciera nada por estar con Levi. Nunca había tenido la madurez suficiente para tener una relación, y no la culpaba porque era joven. Pero al apenas terminar con un novio, Petra volvía a buscar otro. Mikasa dudaba férreamente de que Petra tuviera intenciones de esforzarse por llegar a Levi. Si no cuidaba lo que tenía, ¿cómo podría motivarse a tener algo nuevo? Y era la principal razón por la que seguía ahí, ayudando a Petra. Empero, cada día que pasaba, se preguntaba: ¿realmente estaba ayudándola?

Un día, descansaba junto a Levi en los jardines de la universidad. Se apoyó sobre su costado para verlo dormitar, luego del extenso examen que habían tenido ese día. Levi llevaba días durmiendo escasamente, y esas horas perdidas era causantes de las crisis de dolor también, por lo que Mikasa lo había arrastrado a dormir sobre el césped. Se resguardaron bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol; Mikasa acomodó las mochilas y los abrigos para que Levi pudiese recostarse sin sentirse incómodo.

Cuando podía disfrutar de aquellos momentos, se preguntaba si estaba dispuesta a perder tanto. Petra había venido con la idea, mas ella nunca esperó sentir demás por Levi. Pero se lo guardaba, siempre. Callaba porque era lo mejor que podía hacer, por su bien, por el bien de sus dos amigos, por el bien de todos. Además, el silencio era el aliado perfecto que le permitía estar a su lado sin sentirse inquieta, sin sentir pudor, sin preocuparse demasiado.

Mikasa se quedó contemplando los labios de Levi. Eran bonitos y divertidos porque su boca era pomposa y engreída, como si estuviese fastidiado todo el tiempo (bueno, él a veces lo estaba). Con la punta de sus dedos atrapó su pequeña trompa, tirándola con suavidad, haciendo que Levi abriese los ojos y la mirase extrañado.

Mikasa apoyó su cabeza sobre un puño, deslizando su mano por el pecho de Levi, jugando con sus dedos, haciéndolos parecer piernas que se daban vueltas sin rumbo sobre la tela de suéter.

—¿Estás aburrida? —preguntó él, de pronto interesado en la forma que ella lo tocaba.

—Sí, de ti —le dijo, manteniéndose seria—. Estaba pensando en meterte en una bolsa y arrojarte al mar.

—¿No prefieres meterme en una caja y dejarme en la carretera? Al menos así alguien puede encontrarme luego.

La joven frunció los labios, reprimiendo una risilla. Sus pómulos en tono rosado y la curvatura de sus labios la hacían ver bellísima, y Levi no pudo evitar querer darle un beso. La sostuvo del cuello y la arrastró hacia sí, para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero como él nunca media su tino y su fuerza, de un mal cálculo le besó una comisura… o tal vez, un poco más.

Mikasa inhaló tanto aire a causa de la indignación que por poco se ahoga.

—¡Levi Ackerman! —espetó.

—Mi giroscopio está malo, perdón —dijo con voz oscura, cuando en realidad intentaba no reír.

Mikasa se valió de su bufanda para cubrir el rostro de Levi y así asfixiarlo, ciertamente, a modo de juego. Y él luchó, porque le encantaba ganar cuando se trataba de ella. Terminó rodando con ella por encima de la hierba, hasta hacerla quedar de espaldas con él pendiendo encima. Le devolvió la prenda, cubriéndole la boca, dejando únicamente sus ojos visibles, y se apoyó contra su rostro. Solo los separaba la bufanda.

Los ojos de Mikasa brillaban. ¿Desde cuándo Levi era tan osado? Nunca habían jugado de esa manera. Mas no supo si de verdad estaban jugando, cuando él tiró de un halón la bufanda. Y, sin embargo, aunque ella desease besarlo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, rodó una vez más para alejarse de él. Decidió reír, aun cuando no quería hacerlo, pero no quiso romper la atmosfera entretenida que los embargaba, no quería que su sentimentalismo arruinara el momento. Podría tragarse eso en silencio y llorar, si así lo quería, después.

Pero la interrogante quedó dando vueltas en su mente, soltando confetis y vítores por doquier: ¿qué pretendía Levi Ackerman con ese juego? Le asustaba, pero la hacía feliz.

No obstante, no todos los momentos eran felices. Mikasa se adaptó con su mejor disposición al ritmo de vida de Levi; y para ella se hizo costumbre sostenerlo entre sus brazos cuando una crisis de dolor lo atacaba, sobre todo tras recibir llamadas de su tío Kenny quien le avisaba que su madre estaba hospitalizada nuevamente.

La más fuerte de todas ellas ocurrió un día en que Levi estaba en casa de Mikasa. Estaban solos, Mikasa preparaba yogur con frutas picadas, mientras Levi corregía los ajustes gráficos del juego que disfrutarían esa tarde. Todo parecía marchar bien, al menos hasta que el teléfono de Levi vibró con un mensaje de Kenny: «Kuchel fue internada. Esperemos que pase la noche».

Desde la cocina, y gracias a un medio punto, se tenía una vista completa de la sala de estar. Mikasa se hallaba en la cocina, concentrada en su labor, y volteó solo cuando escuchó el golpe seco. Fue como si todo hubiese ocurrido en cámara lenta. El control de la consola cayó al suelo, azotándose sin contemplación, logrando que un botón saltara lejos. Los ojos de la joven se ensancharon y su boca se abrió para llamar a su nombre, pero no consiguió emitir ni un solo sonido. Dejó la fuente con la preparación ya lista en el mesón de la cocina, y se arrebató hacia la sala de estar, de un solo impulso para atrapar a Levi antes de que cayese al suelo. No dudó en ningún momento cuando se lanzó sobre la alfombra para sostener su cuerpo y mantenerlo a salvo consigo. Se aseguró de que la cabeza de Levi no se golpease y cuando lo sintió a salvo, lo aferró contra sí. «¡Me duele!», lo oía gemir contra la tela de la sudadera que traía puesta. El joven tenía el ceño fruncido, la cara de color rojo, y sus manos apretaban a Mikasa, como si quisiera descargar su agonía al ejercer presión contra algo. Como medida de seguridad, Mikasa traía consigo, siempre, una tira de las pastillas que Levi debía tomar. Y las cortó, dividiéndolas en distintas prendas y lugares: un bolso, un abrigo, su billetera, lo que fuese. Sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera una pastilla, y como si fuese un gato refunfuñón, le metió el medicamento en la boca, obligándolo a tragarlo, mientras le cubría la boca con la mano. «Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar», le repetía, mientras aun lo sostenía en sus brazos. Ese día, fue el primero en que ella lo besó. Depositó sus labios en la frente de Levi, dejando allí breves besitos que tenían toda la intención de ayudar. Y por ilógico que fuese, lo hicieron. Los ojos azules de Levi se abrieron en toda su magnitud, y escrutaron a Mikasa con interés. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba agitadamente.

―¿Te hago arrullos? ―bromeó Mikasa, intentando alivianar tan densa situación.

Pero Levi no tenía ánimos para jugar. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra y arrastró consigo a Mikasa, recostándola sobre su pecho y la abrazó, quedándose así por varios minutos.

―Gracias ―musitó, entrecortadamente―. Pero tengo que irme… ahora.

Con la mejilla apoyada directamente sobre el corazón de Levi, Mikasa suspiró. Esa era su vida, su triste vida. Y aunque ella siempre sugería acompañarlo en momentos tan difíciles como las visitas a la clínica, él no lo permitía. Mikasa creía que se debía a su orgullo, él no quería que le viese débil. Tal vez, consideraba que con las crisis ya era suficiente, y dejarla escudriñar más a fondo era socavar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Aun cuando, con ella, tales conceptos no importaban, eran vanos.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y a pesar de toda la tragedia, Mikasa se sentía cada día más viva al lado de Levi, y él sentía que junto a ella, la turbulencia pasaba más rápido, o simplemente la sentía menos. La hospitalidad que ella le brindaba abrumaba su existencia, porque nunca imaginó ser merecedor de tanto, como si un día la buena suerte hubiese recordado que él existía. Y el milagro que vino de la mano con eso tenía unos bellos ojos grises y un afán por pintarle los tatuajes y querer arrancarle las pestañas.

La compenetración que se forjó entre ambos parecía soldada. Era inquebrantable. Porque Mikasa Ackerman había conocido sus más sórdidos momentos, y nadie más tenía el _privilegio_. Y aunque, como consecuencia de las dificultades que los rodeaban, habían terminado discutiendo un gran cantidad de veces, habían conseguido resolver sus diferencias sin necesidad de reservar rencores. La primera discusión fue la más fuerte, pero Mikasa siempre decía que cuando se supera una discusión grande, se pasa la prueba definitoria; la amistad se hace eterna. Cuando se logra resolver un problema de gran magnitud, todo lo que venga luego será mucho más llevadero, porque ya se ha vivido lo peor.

Y durante las últimas semanas, había sido de ese modo. La madre de Levi solo seguía empeorando, y por ende, Kenny la llevó consigo a la capital. Allí podrían encontrar un médico especialista que les ayudase finalmente, si es que había solución. O al menos, que les instara a intentarlo por última vez.

Una noche, cuando cenaban en casa de Mikasa, Levi parecía más ido de lo común, como si cuerpo estuviese en la mesa, pero no su consciencia; estaba en _automático_. Al terminar de comer, Mikasa lo invitó a subir a su habitación junto a ella. Se encerraron en el cuarto, y Mikasa abrió las cortinas de su ventanal para dar paso a la luz de la una, que se asentaba directo sobre su cama. No fue necesario encender las luces. Colocó música para el ambiente, a volumen prudente, y se recostó al lado de Levi, quien ya aguardaba por ella, para mirar las estrellas a través de la ventana que se hallaba en la cabecera de su cama.

Se mantuvieron así durante un buen par de horas. Conversaron infinitamente de todas las cosas, como siempre, pero como Mikasa estaba más preocupada de lo usual, preguntó:

―¿Cómo estás? ―no tenía que ser específica. Levi sabía a qué se refería.

―Mejor.

―¿Seguro? ―insistía. Él nunca podría mentirle.

―Pésimo, tú sabes… el tratamiento es un fraude, como siempre. Madre tiene nuevos exámenes.

―¿Va a viajar? ―Mikasa sabía la respuesta.

―Ya lo hizo. Junto a mi tío. Y no pude ir porque se acerca otra semana de exámenes ―musitó―. Estaré solo en casa… Es maravillosa esta mierda.

Mikasa calló unos segundos, acongojada por su situación. Quería ayudarle, tanto…

―Y, ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir con nosotros hasta que tu madre llegue?

Levi creyó que estaba tomándole el pelo.

―Claro, y gasto de tus recursos durante toda la semana.

―Estoy hablando en serio ―Mikasa giró para apoyarse sobre un brazo y quedarse de costado, clavando sus ojos en él con insistencia.

―No podría…

―Oh, sí, sí puedes. Aquí nunca vamos a negarte un espacio. Mi mamá te ama, creo que lo sabes ―Mikasa posó su mano en el brazo de Levi.

―Gracias ―musitó él, inclinando su cabeza hacia el hombro de Mikasa; un gesto que buscaba afecto a todas luces.

Ella lo acomodó, pasándole un brazo por debajo de la cabeza, y con el otro dándole empujones para que se volteara. Cuando él obedeció a sus exigencias, le dio la espalda, y Mikasa lo abrazó por detrás, rodeándole las costillas y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Levi, sintiendo su zona lumbar contra su regazo. Ella cerró sus brazos para terminar de encerrarlo por completo, y se quedó así junto a él, disfrutando del siseo de la música que aún resonaba.

―Todo va a salir bien ―susurró cerca de su oído. Por un momento, se creyó una hermana mayor. Y eso se sentía muy bien.

―¿Y si no? ―la voz de Levi era ronca.

―Y si no, luego todo va a salir bien, de todos modos ―le besó el hombro tan suavemente, que casi pasó desapercibido―. La vida siempre encuentra la forma, Levi.

―La forma de cagarte la existencia ―masculló él, compungido―. No es que no esté preparado para enfrentarlo. Desde que el panorama comenzó a ser difícil de sobrellevar fue que me di cuenta que debía atenerme a lo que fuese que se viniese sobre nosotros. Yo sé que existe una alta probabilidad de que mi madre fallezca, lo tengo claro. Tan solo… es duro.

―No estás solo, Levi ―Mikasa lo estrujó más―. Por Dios, no sientas que estás solo.

―No, claro que no. Te siento bastante ―le dijo sarcástico, puesto que ella estaba estrangulándolo a esas alturas, y sus brazos estaban justamente al nivel de sus costillas.

Mikasa rio bajito.

―Estúpido ―apagó el murmullo en el cabello de su amigo.

―¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo será morir? ―dijo él, sin venir a cuento.

Aunque la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, Mikasa respondió:

―Sí. Creo que no hay persona que no se lo haya preguntado alguna vez, ¿no crees?

―¿Y te asusta?

―Bueno. A todos les asusta lo desconocido. A mí, por el contrario, me entrega cierta tranquilidad. No sé qué va a pasar, así que no debería preocuparme de momento ―dijo ella con simpleza.

―Me gustaría saber qué pasaría si yo muero, o verme en tercera persona. Es extraño, una tonta curiosidad, pero me interesa. ¿Quiénes irían a verme? Sería un funeral bastante vacío ―Mikasa le pellizcó las costillas con fuerza, haciéndolo reír y retorcerse.

―No digas esa mierda de nuevo ―Mikasa le regañó―. Yo estaría ahí, llorando…

―Pero tienes que llorar mucho o pensaré que no me querías ―giró, para quedarse de espaldas, mirándola atento, y con seriedad cuando el silencio se volvió tenso.

 _O pensaré que no me querías…_ Todo siempre había sido tan natural, que Mikasa nunca había sentido la necesidad de preguntarse si lo quería. Pero debía ser así, porque lo consideraba su amigo, y a los amigos se les quiere. Era algo que tenía asumido. Entonces, ¿por qué el tema le generaba cuestionamientos? La información le llegó como un disparo en la cabeza, despertándola de su ensueño. ¿Lo quería o más que eso? Le gustaba… pero aquello era un secreto.

Y todo eso la llevó a ahondar en otro asunto.

Con el pasar del tiempo, lo había olvidado. Este era el plan de Petra. ¿Qué hacía ella compartiendo su cama con Levi mientras lo abrazaba? ¿No debería ser Petra quién estuviese ahí? No pudo evitar llegar al punto en que Levi entró a su vida de lleno, sin oportunidad de retroceder, y no es que quisiera tampoco. Pero fue consciente de que su amiga, aquella que tanto defendía cuando podía, había pasado a segundo plano. Mikasa la había apartado sin querer, ya no la llamaba para contarle sus travesías con Levi, porque usualmente, pasaba sus tardes con él, a veces, hasta el anochecer. Ni siquiera la llamaba para salir con ella, mas se dio cuenta que Petra tampoco llamaba de vuelta. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el interés en su amistad? La pregunta era dual, para ambas. Por un momento temió que Petra se hubiese dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasándole y se hubiese alejado porque la odiaba. Tal vez era oportuno conversar con ella luego.

Ante la falta de palabras, Levi se acercó a Mikasa exigiendo atención, y el arrumaco la hizo volver a tierra. Juntó su frente con la de Levi en un gesto cariñoso, y él aceptó la caricia, removiéndose para rozarle la mejilla con la nariz.

* * *

La semana que Levi necesitó compañía fue la mejor semana de sus vidas y de su completa amistad. Mikasa podría jurar que nunca en su vida había comido tanta porquería junta y visto tantas películas. Sí, tenían evaluaciones, pero su talento con el aprendizaje les excluía del resto de sus compañeros que podrían estar noches y días estudiando sin éxito.

Mikasa le entregó su cama a Levi, y usó un colchón extra para armarse ella misma una cama en el suelo.

―Mikasa, no tienes que hacer esto―le reprochó Levi.

―Tranquilo, me encanta dormir en el suelo. Siempre que hay visitas aprovecho la instancia ―dijo, mientras aventaba al piso un montón de frazadas.

―No necesitas mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

―A este mono le encanta dormir en el suelo, cariño. Déjala, no es hospitalidad ―rio la madre de Mikasa, mientras entraba a la habitación de su hija para dejar almohadones.

La madre de Mikasa se sentía feliz. A su padre, en cambio, le causaba curiosidad. No le molestaba la presencia de Levi en lo absoluto, nunca lo había hecho en realidad. Pero ansiaba saber con afán quién era aquel joven que mantenía a su hija despierta hasta tarde y riendo como loca, cuando ella rara vez esbozaba una sonrisa. Para colmo, su esposa consentía al muchacho en todo, y él se sentía olvidado, luego de haber sido el rey de su hogar.

Los ataque de risa provenían de estúpidos videos que veían en YouTube. Y duraban hasta que la madre de Mikasa aparecía en su puerta con las severas intenciones de asesinarlos a ambos.

—Mira, carajo —Akane retaba a Levi, mientras lo halaba de las piernas para recostarlo en la cama y hacerle cosquillas—. Tengo que trabajar mañana, así que o te dejas de reír o los cuelgo, a los dos. ¡No tienes respeto por tu tía Akane!

En aquellos momentos, Mikasa quería pedirle a Akane que no se detuviese, aunque a Levi le diese un infarto a causa de la risa. Porque ella nunca lo había visto reír así. Era como si el amor materno que Kuchel ya no podía entregarle, lo proyectara en Akane. Y ella cedía a entregarle ese amor, porque lo sentía como uno más de la familia.

—Me voy a dormir, lo juro —suplicaba Levi, cuando Akane le hacía cariños y arrumacos.

« _Que no duerma, que ría siempre. Siempre, siempre»,_ pensaba Mikasa, mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Los días pasaron vigorosos y plenos. Levi hablaba por teléfono con su madre varias veces al día, y ella se alegraba tras saber que su hijo tenía una amiga al fin. Conversaban amenamente, hasta que Levi preguntaba cómo iban las cosas, y ella mentía diciendo que todo estaba bien. Pero Levi sabía que eso no era cierto, y aún así fingía creerle para no preocuparla demás.

No obstante, un día en esa semana, ocurrió un evento inesperado. El médico que trataría a Kuchel se había ido de viaje con extrema urgencia, y ya no tenían más disponibilidad de médicos para ella, al menos hasta la semana siguiente. Kenny Ackerman estaba hecho un torbellino furioso, sin saber a quién más recurrir para ayudar a Kuchel.

Entonces, Mikasa Ackerman hizo de las suyas. Porque sabía que había una sola persona en este mundo que podía ayudarles.

―¿Petra? Ayúdame, por favor. Necesito conversar con tu padre. ¿Qué opciones de medicina oncológica puedo encontrar en Trost?

Así fue como terminaron llamando a toda la lista de contactos que el señor Ral le había entregado a Mikasa. Levi le dijo que él era demasiado torpe para esas cosas, por lo que Mikasa decidió ayudar, y asimismo, su madre.

―Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman. Llamo para consultar por un oncólogo disponible para esta semana.

―Mi nombre es Akane Ackerman. Sí, oncología, por favor, ¿para esta semana? Muchas gracias.

Y así. Se encontraban sentados en la mullida alfombra de la sala de estar con un cuaderno, papeles y lápices regados por doquier. Akane y Mikasa, cada una con su teléfono en mano, y Levi enviando audios a su tío, por mensaje, para contarle de las novedades. Sobre todo, cuando finalmente, encontraron un médico disponible.

Levi, al fin, respiraba en paz.

«Espero poder conocer a Mikasa cuando regrese», dijo Kuchel a Levi. Y él se lo prometió.

―Tienes una cámara profesional ―dijo Levi.

Estaban repasando la materia para el día siguiente. Era la última evaluación.

―Sí, me la regaló mi padre la navidad pasada ―comentó Mikasa, absorta en sus apuntes que destacaba pausadamente.

Levi estaba sentado en el colchón del suelo, frente a ella. Tenía la mirada fija sobre la cámara, al parecer le gustaban. Mikasa lo notó al verlo callado, ensimismado en el mundo que había recreado para él y la cámara. Mikasa sonrió.

―Tómala con confianza ―le dijo―. Si quieres, puedo tomarte fotos, así las subes a tus redes sociales y te llenas de un millón de vacíos _likes_ ―añadió con sarcasmo.

Entonces, el flash saltó, iluminando todo su rostro.

―Hoy, Levi Ackerman ―masculló―, ¡vas a morir!

Y se abalanzó sobre él, para quitarle el objeto y castigarlo por su atrevimiento. Terminaron jugando, haciéndose cosquillas, peleándose sin brusquedad, y tomándose fotos de vez en cuando. Si lo pensaban, nunca se habían tomado fotos hasta ahora. Y cien ejemplares debían ser suficientes. De los dos juntos, de los dos por separado, fotos serias, fotos risueñas, fotos estúpidas.

Mikasa hizo uso de su buen gusto por el arte para tomarle una buena cantidad de fotos preciosas a Levi; cuando Kuchel volviese de su viaje, y al fin la conociera, iba a regalárselas. Porque su hijo era encantador. Tenía un perfil bellísimo; su nariz pequeña, su mentón elegante y sus pestañas largas recreaban un cuadro digno de una galería. A contra luz, en blanco y negro, como fuese.

La foto que más encantó a Mikasa, fue aquella en la que ella aparecía colgándose del cuello de Levi, riendo, mientras él luchaba por sostener la cámara y a ella.

La foto que más odió fue aquella donde salía sola, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

―¡Bórrala! ―le reclamó, con esa falta de delicadeza que ella solía tener―. Maldito adefesio.

Y entre vuelta y vuelta, juego y juego, acabaron enredándose, y Mikasa cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón del suelo, con Levi pendiendo sobre ella. Cuando ella intentó incorporarse para sentarse, se dio cuenta que él estaba demasiado cerca, moverse un poco más desencadenaría una catástrofe… se suponía.

Se miraron durante largos minutos. Mikasa no sabía qué era lo que él buscaba conseguir. Si había algo más que ella no supiera, algo que él no le había dicho aún.

El flash la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Levi les tomó una foto, así de cerca como estaban, en esa posición tan íntima.

―No tiene gracia ―dijo ella, cuando lo oyó reír.

―Si quieres, la borras luego ―le respondió, restándole importancia.

Claro que no tenía gracia, porque para ella nada de eso era un juego. Pero aquel era el precio de guardarse los sentimientos.

Aunque ahí terminó todo, Mikasa no lograba contener los exorbitantes latidos de su corazón. Más tarde, cuando almacenó las fotos en su computadora, encontró aquella que les había tomado Levi, y aunque pensó en eliminarla, finalmente la guardó, aunque en una carpeta personal donde guardaba sus cosas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la mañana transcurrió quieta. El tiempo era agradable; fresco y de cielo parcial, no hacía calor y la cantidad de frío era soportarle. Levi y Mikasa estaban sentados en el césped, como siempre, atentos a sus apuntes, solo para corroborar que lo sabían todo. Eran los mejores de la clase, contra los deseos de todos los demás.

Petra se cruzó por su camino, saludando a Mikasa. Luego le hizo una seña, indicándole que le enviaría un mensaje. Y gracias a eso, Mikasa comprendió que no había hostilidad entre ellas.

Entonces… ¿el plan seguía en pie?

Después de todo, fue Petra quien se fijó en Levi, en primer lugar.

―¿Nos vamos? Ya va siendo hora ―indicó Levi, poniéndose de pie para luego recoger sus cosas.

―Sí, vamos ―espabiló Mikasa.

―Voy a pasar al baño antes.

―Te acompaño y te espero fuera ―dijo Mikasa.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Mikasa se dirigió a la pared contraría del mismo, para aguardar allí. No obstante, se quedó viendo a Levi cuando este ingresó por la puerta para perderse dentro del lugar. Justo antes de entrar por completo, notó que el joven recibió una llamada, y la contestó en el acto, gesticulando una mueca de extrañeza.

Por algún motivo surreal, que nunca lograría explicar, una extraña sensación la recorrió de pies a cabeza, inquietándola, e incluso, un gusto amargo se había producido en su boca. Los minutos que avanzaban sin tregua, volviéndose demora, atizaron todas sus preocupaciones. ¿Quién se demora tanto en el baño?

Hizo un mohín, y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Debería llamarlo para apurarlo? Después de todo, tenían exámenes de finales de semestre, y por mucho que rogasen, si llegaban tarde, no les dejarían entrar.

Estaba tomándose su tiempo… Era tan extraño.

Otros muchachos no tardaron en aparecer, tras salir del baño. Cuchicheaban, eso pudo ver Mikasa. Susurraban entre ellos, y miraban hacia atrás recelosos.

― _Sí, sí, yo también creo que debió sucederle algo_ ―alcanzó a oír, antes de que las personas se alejasen del todo.

La alerta se desató en su cerebro. Mikasa entró en un estado de pánico inmensurable y el mal presentimiento escurrió por sus venas como una fría cosquilla.

 _No…_ pensó.

No lo dudó, ni un solo segundo. Entró al baño de hombres, dándole empujones a todo el mundo y luchando contra aquellos sujetos que intentaron detenerla por imprudente. Le gritaron, le reclamaron, la echaron, pero ella siguió avanzando, haciéndolos desaparecer a todos de su mente, porque su objetivo era uno solo: Levi.

Temía que le hubiese sucedido algo. Un mareo, un desmayo repentino. Todo el estrés que padecía era nocivo para aquel tumor maldito que tenía en su cabeza.

Una vez dentro, pudo ver que Levi no se hallaba a simple vista. Supuso que estaba dentro de uno de las casetas. Ni siquiera recordaba las zapatillas que el joven traía, como para haber hecho su búsqueda más expedita.

―¡Levi! ―lo llamó―. ¿Dónde estás?

―¿Mikasa? ―lo oyó responderle.

Su voz ya no era la misma. Se oía cortada, como si no tuviese cuerpo.

Mikasa volteó, presurosa. Vio la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta y se dirigió hacia ella para encontrarse a Levi, sentado en el retrete, apoyando los codos en sus muslos. Cuando este alzó la vista, ella pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos, venosos, mojados, así como sus mejillas.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Mikasa, con la voz hecha un hilo. Se puso en cuclillas, para estar más cerca de él.

―Mi mamá… falleció ―dijo, haciendo una mueca de frustración, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Mikasa pudo jurar que sus latidos se detuvieron en ese preciso momento. Se le congeló el alma, el cuerpo. No pudo decir nada, no por falta de empatía, sino porque no pudo salir de su impacto por lo menos durante los primeros minutos. El estómago se le encogió hasta doler.

―Mi tío viajó en avión esta mañana para llegar rápido. Viene a buscarme en unos minutos, en su auto. El cuerpo de mi madre será trasladado durante la tarde ―inhalaba entrecortadamente, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo en cada respiro―. No sé qué hacer, el examen… ¿Qué hago? ―miró a Mikasa, quien parecía más confundida que él, si se podía.

―¡Ándate! ―exclamó―. A la mierda el examen. No importa. Que nos reprueben, hacemos la asignatura de nuevo. Si nos ponen mala calificación, la subimos con otro examen. ¡Da lo mismo! Ándate, ahora ―espetó―. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento ―le dijo, mientras sostenía su rostro con ambas manos―. No te dejaré, te acompañaré en todo. Pero necesitas irte, ve a casa, dúchate, ponte cómodo y come algo. No puedes estar así. Hazme caso…

Levi asintió. Y abrazó a Mikasa, acomodándola entre sus piernas. Un abrazo, y era todo cuanto podía necesitar. Ni una palabra, porque nada podría solucionarlo, excepto su presencia allí.

―Gracias.

―No me des las gracias ―Mikasa lo haló de las manos para sacarlo del baño―. ¿Sólo traes tus apuntes? ―inquirió.

―Sí, mis cosas están en la sala de clases… mi mochila, mi cazadora, mi… todo ―dijo, aturdido, mientras avanzaba al lado de su amiga.

―No me sigas, pánfilo ―lo regañó, Mikasa―. Vete, de inmediato. Ve a esperar a tu tío. Yo iré por tus cosas, yo hablaré con el profesor, yo me encargaré de todo aquí, ¿está bien?

Y Levi asintió por inercia. Estaba totalmente ido.

Partió. Lo vio alejarse, caminando apresuradamente para salir del edificio. Sus hombros encorvados hablaban de la derrota que debía doler en lo más profundo de su alma. Habían tenido tantas esperanzas de que Kuchel se recuperase, de que volviese de su viaje, pero había sido imposible. Al parecer, la enfermedad estaba demasiado avanzada.

Mikasa corrió hacia su sala, ignorando a todos a sus alrededor. El profesor ya se encontraba allí, la clase había comenzado apenas cinco minutos atrás, y él comenzaba a dar las indicaciones del examen. Sus compañeros se exaltaron cuando la vieron entrar corriendo, para dirigirse sin dudar al mesón de Levi y comenzar a ordenar sus cosas.

Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar, hambrientos por querer saber qué había pasado, por qué Levi no estaba ahí, y por qué Mikasa estaba llevándose sus cosas.

―Mikasa ―la llamó el profesor, confundido y algo molesto por la irrupción.

Mikasa guardó todo en su lugar. Cogió sus pertenencias y las de Levi, y salió fugaz de la sala, provocando que el profesor, irritado a esas alturas, la siguiese, llamando su nombre. Sabía que irse sin más era una falta de respeto y que debía darle explicaciones al profesor, pero sabía que estaban rodeados de oídos morbosos y de bocas chismosas, que estaban a la espera de material. Hizo que su profesor la siguiera un par de pasos al salir del salón, suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiese oírles.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―soltó el profesor, sin esconder su enfado―. Tiene examen en cinco minutos más, ¿a dónde va? Y con las cosas del señor Ackerman…

―La madre de Levi acaba de fallecer. Necesito retirarme, por favor. Tiene que entender… está solo… ―Mikasa no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

El hombre frente a ella la contempló con horror en la mirada. Verla llorar no hizo el asunto menos grave. Era un profesor relativamente joven, y en sus años de docencia, nunca le había tocado vivir algo así. Conmocionado, solo pudo asentir, mientras luchaba por mantener la boca cerrada.

―Váyase… tiene mi permiso, váyase. Y dele mi más sentido pésame al señor Ackerman.

Mikasa asintió, y sin decir más, desapareció de su vista tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Antes de salir de la universidad, divisó a Petra. Y aunque esta intentó acercarse a ella, Mikasa siguió su camino, pidiéndole perdón con la vista. Petra quedó perpleja, sobre todo ante la visión de Mikasa cargando las cosas personales de Levi. No logró comprender por qué, pero supo que algo grave había sucedido cuando notó que Mikasa lloraba.

.*.

Petra envió un mensaje a Mikasa, preguntando qué había sucedido. Y a pesar de las buenas intenciones, cuando Mikasa le contó, ella recibió el mensaje, y lo vio, mas no dijo nada. Reacción suficiente para que Mikasa ignorase su teléfono durante toda la jornada fúnebre, o al menos cualquier mensaje que no fuese de Levi.

Los padres de Mikasa fueron comprensivos con ella y su abrupta desaparición. Un par de horas más tarde, y tras notar las casi treinta llamadas perdidas de sus dos progenitores, notificó que estaba viva, pero con una muy mala noticia que darles. Tras enterarse, los padres de Mikasa quedaron devastados. El joven era bien recibido en la familia. A decir verdad, a esas alturas, era uno más. Su pérdida calaba hondo en ellos, quienes sabían que ya no le verían volver a casa con el mismo aura.

Sin embargo, se organizaron como la familia que eran, cuando Mikasa por fin volvió, luego de haber pasado todo el día y la noche junto a Levi. Al día siguiente era el entierro, y su madre, Akane, a pesar de estar preocupada por Levi, le exigió a Mikasa volver a su hogar para comer algo y ducharse. Cuando su hija volvió a casa, Akane se encontró con un cadáver viviente.

―¿Cómo está él? ―preguntó su padre, sirviéndole un par de tostadas.

―Irreconocible ―musitó Mikasa, mientras se quitaba su parca, para disponerse a desayunar. Eran las 9:00am.

―¿A qué hora es el entierro, querida? ―quiso saber su madre, quien la acompañaba en la mesa.

―Hoy, a las 17:00 ―Mikasa se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la silla frente a la mesa.

―Tienes tiempo de dormir ―exigió su padre―. No importa si es una hora o dos, pero duerme algo. Sé que quieres empatizar con Levi, pero no es sano para ti estar así.

Mikasa asintió con suavidad.

Aunque se tendió sobre su cama, no consiguió dormir ni un minuto. Se quedó al pendiente de su teléfono, y de si Levi respondía o no sus mensajes. No obstante, sus respuestas eran concisas: sí, no, ok.

Petra se dignó a decir algo más, y a pesar de que tardó un día completo en responder, su respuesta no llenaba ninguna expectativa: «Oh… dile que lo siento». Si le gustaba tanto, ¡si lo amaba tanto!, ¿por qué no movía su jodido trasero para ir a verle al entierro? Ni siquiera había intentado aparecerse en el velatorio.

«Si la persona que yo amo está pasando por un momento así, lo primero que yo haría sería tomar cartas en el asunto», pensó Mikasa, furiosa. Y luego se dio cuenta del significado de sus propias palabras. Liberó un gruñido y aventó el teléfono lejos.

Decidió tomar una ducha antes de partir.

Las cosas fueron tan vertiginosas que no dimensionó el momento en que se hallaba de camino a la iglesia junto a sus padres, en el auto.

―Hay que pasar a comprar flores ―dijo su padre.

―Papá, vamos luego. No importa ―Mikasa estaba ansiosa.

No quería flores, no quería nada. Solo verle, estaba desesperada por verle, por estar con él.

―Hija, las flores son importantes. Representan nuestro afecto como familia, que Levi sienta que le tenemos en consideración ―dijo su madre.

―Con nuestra presencia es suficiente ―rezongó, agitando sus piernas, inquieta.

―Aquí venden flores ―dijo su padre, ignorándola. Y se estacionó.

El último tramo lo viajaron en silencio. Mikasa apoyó su mejilla en el vidrio de su ventana, mientras miraba el paisaje citadino y estéril sin mayor interés. La música en el vehículo sonaba a volumen prudente, relajando la ansiedad que Mikasa sentía bombear en su interior.

* * *

Mikasa no sabía de dónde sacaba Levi su entereza. La vida lo machaba sin piedad, lo aventaba al suelo y lo pateaba sin darle espacio a respirar, lo quemaba, lo golpeaba a su antojo, y aun así él tenía fuerzas para levantarse todos los días.

Ahora estaba solo, su tío vivía lejos, y tras el fallecimiento de Kuchel, ya no tenía motivos para quedarse cerca. El hombre le había prometido entregarle dinero para que pudiese vivir mientras finalizaba sus estudios. Después de todo, Levi era becado, no tenía problemas para cancelar el arancel, por lo que la ayuda de Kenny le serviría para mantener su hogar.

Mikasa le ayudó a vaciar la habitación de su madre, pintarla y redecorarla. Levi no quería recuerdos. Y a pesar de que alguna vez se imaginó a sí misma visitando el hogar de Levi, conociendo su habitación y el estudio donde solía grabar sus canciones, nunca pensó que el fallecimiento de Kuchel fuera a ser el motivo para ir por primera vez al lugar.

―Te dije que había asumido hacía tiempo que esto iba a ocurrir ―le decía, cuando ella le preguntaba por qué fingía que todo estaba bien.

Levi necesitaba llorar, enfadarse, sacar todo afuera. Pero él mantenía su constante impavidez.

Mikasa no entendía. Y solo sabía que se mantendría a su lado, ocurriese lo que ocurriese.

Porque, de todos modos, Levi volvería a necesitarla. El estrés que habían significado los últimos eventos había afectado directamente a su depresión y al tumor que llevaba en su cabeza testaruda. Los mareos y los vómitos se volvieron repetitivos, incluso los desmayos, ni hablar de los dolores de cabeza.

Y aunque soliese levantarse, llenándose de energía, los malestares se la arrebataban en menos de lo esperado, dejándolo sin motivación. A veces no dormía, otras no comía. Y por eso, Mikasa debía estar ahí, sacándolo a rastras de su hogar para hacerlo respirar aire fresco.

Lo llevaba al centro comercial, a dar vueltas, al cine, a comprar, al Parque de los Infieles, a los juegos del parque de diversiones, al acuario, al zoológico (aunque Levi desistía de pasar mucho tiempo en este último por el estado de conservación de los animales), a cualquier lugar que le hiciera olvidar aunque fuese por un sencillo momento.

En la universidad le brindaron todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Aceptaron que Mikasa cuidase él, conscientes de que el joven no tenía a nadie más a quién aferrarse, y debido a su complejo estado de salud, su caso era especial. Nadie preguntaba ni decía nada si le veían salir del salón sin motivo alguno, ni mucho menos se atrevían a especular cuando Mikasa lo seguía.

Las crisis siguieron ocurriendo, y cada vez más fuertes.

Como aquel día, en que Mikasa debió llevarlo de vuelta a su casa. Se desmayó al apenas entrar al salón de clases, y no pudo continuar con su jornada. Al llegar a su casa, Mikasa lo obligó a tomar una ducha, mientras ella le preparaba algo de comer y ordenaba su habitación. Lo acostó, experimentando nuevamente aquel sentimiento de la hermana mayor, solo que ahora era incluso más fuerte; el lazo que la unía a él se estrechaba fuertemente.

―Me veo patético ―masculló él, sentado en su cama, semi tapándose con la colcha―. Un día de estos, terminarás limpiándome el culo. Por favor, ahórrame ese día y pégame un tiro.

―Cállate, te va a dar un calambre en la boca ―espetó Mikasa, recostándose de estómago a su lado―. Come ―le indicó la bandeja que se hallaba en su buró.

Levi aceptó a regañadientes.

―Háblame de algo que me distraiga ―le dijo, mientras comía pausadamente.

Mikasa tenía la vista imantada a la pantalla de su teléfono cuando él lo mencionó. Y tras pensar en un tema que pudiese distraerlo, la idea llegó por iluminación divina cuando Petra le envió un mensaje: «¿Cómo ha estado el hombre más bello del mundo?», y adjuntó una carita triste. Entonces, recordó la verdadera razón porque la que se había acercado a Levi. Y aunque el plan parecía lejano a esas alturas, quiso intentarlo, para resolver el asunto de una buena vez por todas, y así hacer feliz a Petra o terminar con toda esa estupidez de raíz.

―Nunca me has hablado de tus gustos ―comenzó.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

―Sabes todo de mí ―mencionó, con obviedad.

―Pero nunca me has dicho tus gustos sobre chicas o chicos, o lo que sea ―bromeó, y él le dio un repaso asesino.

―¿Es algo que deba conversar contigo? ―inquirió, curioso.

―Soy tu amiga ―dijo ella sin más―. Piensa que algún día podría encontrar a la mujer de tus sueños…

El silencio fue el motor que la impulsó a levantar su mirada hacia Levi. Y él la observaba ya de antemano, con ojos penetrantes y una sonrisa engreída en el rostro, como si detrás de aquella expresión jactanciosa se escondiera un mensaje que, se suponía, ella debía entender.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó algo brusca.

―No, nada ―meneó su cabeza, para volver a comer―. Entonces, pregúntame.

―¿Y si hago un certamen? Hablaremos de todas las chicas que cursan nuestro mismo año en nuestra carrera, y tú me dirás qué te parecen. ¿Trato? ―sugirió Mikasa, sabiendo que la última muchacha en la lista sería Petra, porque era el plato fuerte.

―Vale ―accedió, bastante interesado en este juego.

Mikasa enumeró a todas las chicas que conocía de su carrera. Y a cada una de ellas, Levi respondía breves comentarios en cuanto a por qué sí o por qué no.

―Rico.

―Muy estirada.

―Nifa.

―No es mi tipo. Aunque tiene una personalidad agradable.

―Hange.

―Enferma mental.

―Annie.

―Me aburre su cara.

―¿Y la tuya? ―rio Mikasa, ante las ocurrencias de Levi―. Tienes valor, he de admitir.

―Continúa.

―Ymir.

―¿Quién es ella?

―Vale. ¿Historia?

Levi se quedó pensando demasiado tiempo, mesurando su respuesta.

―¡Te gusta ella! ―exclamó Mikasa, con grandes ojos saltones.

―No digo nada aún ―Levi intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.

―Lo estás pensando.

―Es bonita ―dijo al fin―. Puede ser ―dijo, dejando la bandeja de nuevo en el buró.

A Mikasa le escoció el comentario, y no logró descifrar por qué. O, bueno, sí sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que ella no se entrometería en los sentimientos de Levi; por algo, había decidido acallar los suyos. Por ende, ignoró sus injustificados celos y continuó con su fisgoneo.

―¿Y Petra? ―soltó ya sin más rodeos.

―¿Petra?

―Está en la sección contraria a la nuestra, ella es mi amiga. Pero también cuenta. ¿La conoces?

―Ah, sí ―asintió, luego de hacer memoria―. Siempre estaba contigo en los recesos. Las veía muy seguido…

¡Bravo!, ahí estaban las sospechas de Petra, pensaba Mikasa. Levi sí la miraba.

―Así es, ¿la mirabas? ―quiso saber, Mikasa, ansiando la tan esperada respuesta afirmativa.

―No ―dijo entonces, casi susurrando―. Te miraba a ti.

El tiempo se detuvo allí, en esa confesión. Mikasa fijo sus ojos en los de Levi, enseñándole una expresión temerosa, confundida, aturdida, cándida. Sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos brillosos la hicieron lucir más bella que nunca. Sintió que los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaron, y eso le provocó una sensación de aletargamiento. No podía creer que él hubiese dicho algo así.

―¿Por qué a mí? ―bajó el rostro, cuando ya no pudo sostener la lucha contra los intensos orbes azules de Levi.

―Me parecías alguien interesante.

―¿Y Petra? ―insistió, sintiéndose tremendamente mal, de pronto.

―¿Cómo?

―Hablábamos de ella recién. Hazme un _review_ ―pidió, jugando con sus manos, nerviosa.

―Es… ―Levi dudó― atractiva ―y Mikasa retomó sus esperanzas―. Eso. Fin ―y se las arrebató de nuevo.

―Oye, es mi amiga ―lo regañó.

―Estoy siendo sincero ―confesó―. Es atractiva, pero no es mi tipo. Se ve demasiado… _polite._

―¿Señorita? ―dijo Mikasa, enarcando una ceja.

―Exacto. Muy fina. Me sentiría un troll a su lado. No, no. Para nada ―negó luego―. Continúa.

―No sé quién más ―mintió, derrotada ante los comentarios de Levi.

Adiós sueños de Petra, adiós plan, adiós todo. Ya no le interesaba saber qué más pensaba Levi, tenía lo que quería, su mente ahora trabaja a mil por hora para arreglar ese desastre y ver qué respuesta podía entregarle a Petra sin romperle el corazón en mil pedazos. Porque sí, Levi tenía razón, ella era demasiado delicada.

―No me has preguntado por ti ―la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Mikasa encontró su mirada nuevamente.

―¿Por qué habría de preguntar por mí?

Él encogió los hombros.

―Dijiste que preguntarías por todas; tú eres una del grupo ―señaló con obviedad.

―No preguntaré por mí ―Mikasa negó con la cabeza, emulando una expresión de hastío, como si él estuviese fastidiándola, cuando el fondo hablaba más que en serio.

―¿Temes a la respuesta?

Mikasa abrió su boca para protestar, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que sí, le temía a la respuesta.

«¿Entonces va en serio?», pensó. Él iba a responderle, pero ella no estaba segura de querer saber. Mas sí sabía que era una buena oportunidad de conocer sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre ella. Si la respuesta era una negativa definitiva, podría ayudarla a olvidar cualquier absurda idea que los plantease a ambos en una relación. Sería martirizarse, pero por un bien.

―Mikasa ―dijo ella, casi en un susurro, rindiéndose ante el veredicto final. Levi inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, desentendido―. Mikasa ―repitió ella, esperando la cruel verdad.

Levi la contempló con dulzura unos instantes, antes de decir:

―Tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa. Creo que es el único lugar que podría distraerme y sacarme de este calvario. Si vienes conmigo, te aseguro que te doy la respuesta.

Mikasa no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, sintiendo, viviendo. Pero la curiosidad era más fuerte. Aceptó, no podía quedarse así.

.*.

Las olas se meneaban violentas, golpeando la orilla con vigor. Espuma blanca, arena pálida, océano azul infinito y el aroma salado. La brisa fresca despeinaba el flequillo de ambos, mientras caminaban por la orilla de arena húmeda, marcando sus pisadas en un mundo efímero, dejando un rastro que se borraría cuando subiese la marea. No obstante, ya estaban ahí, y no había nada que pudiese evitarlo, aunque la evidencia dejase de existir.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, acariciando el borde entre el cielo y mar, desplegando una paleta de colores intensos: azul, morado, naranjo, amarillo. Y las aves eran dibujos en tinta negra, atravesando el horizonte con su vuelo uniforme. De fondo, se oía el agudo canto de las gaviotas.

Levi reía cuando Mikasa chillaba para correr a arena firme cada vez que el agua subía más de lo que ella había alcanzado a calcular.

El paseo era lento, pero constante. Concentrado en la inmensidad del mar y del cielo, Levi pensó en su madre. La lucha había sido larga y ella lo había dado todo hasta el final, incluso Kenny, dejando su vida de lado para entregarse a ella. A Levi le dolió perderla, pero entendió que este era el descanso que ella tantas veces había añorado y que se negaba a expresar en voz alta para no hacerlo enfadar a él. Levi sabía que ella amaría verle feliz, ahora y siempre. No querría verle sufrir. Y según las palabras de Kenny, ella, en sus últimos lamentos antes de morir, quiso que le hiciera saber a Levi que debía vivir y ser feliz lo que más se pudiera, porque la vida era un suspiro que no puede atraparse en la mano. Con esa petición en mente, encontraba la fuerza para seguir viviendo cada día. La segunda razón, revoloteaba por la playa, escapando del agua marina.

―Levi, mira ―señaló―. Un muelle…

Se dirigieron hasta ahí entonces, a descansar un momento antes de seguir su caminata. Y probablemente, luego irían a comer algo al centro comercial. Lo mejor de todo, es que ambos tenían sus teléfonos en silencio. Sin molestias por un día entero. Así lo habían acordado.

Mikasa llegó hasta la pequeña construcción de palos de madera viejos y desarmados; era más bien la reliquia de lo que alguna vez fue un muelle. Sin embargo, se animó a darse impulso para sentarse en una de las barandas tras comprobar que era la única que se mantenía firme y en pie.

―Mira qué vista ―le dijo a Levi, atrayéndolo, ubicándolo de espaldas hacia ella, para que viese el atardecer.

Lo abrazó, rodeándolo por el torso, y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de él. Estaban a la altura perfecta para sentirse cómodos. Levi le acarició las manos que estaban unidas sobre su abdomen. Mikasa estaba acostumbrada a las caricias que se daban aleatoriamente, tanto, que no podría diferenciar entre las que eran amistosas y las que buscaban algo más.

―¿Quieres tu respuesta ahora? ―enunció él, sorpresivamente.

―¿Mí qué? ―Mikasa estaba tan nerviosa. Nunca se había sentido así al lado de nadie. Se sentía tonta y adolescente sonrojándose de esta manera tan absurda.

―Preguntaste por Mikasa ―dijo él, concentrado en el atardecer.

―Levi… solo era un juego para distraerte, no tienes que responderme ―tampoco era que quisiera importunarlo.

―¿Segura? ―giró su rostro, para encontrarse con el de Mikasa a la altura del suyo.

Mikasa soltó el abrazo, para apoyar ambas manos en los hombros de Levi y no caerse; estaba segura de que podría caer en cualquier momento. Estaban a centímetros del otro. Esta puesta en escena le recordaba a la parte crucial de una película: cable rojo o cable azul. Y ella ya no sabía cuál era la decisión correcta, si valía la pena o no saber lo que Levi tuviese que decir… Pero a esas alturas, cuando la centrifuga de emociones los había sacudido sin clemencia, no debía ser un asunto tan trascendental. ¿Qué podía decirle, de todos modos?

―Está bien ―suspiró, rendida, cerrando sus ojos, como si así pudiese esconderse―. ¿Y Mikasa?

―Mikasa ―hizo una pausa, porque quería que ella lo mirase, que no lo evitase. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, y, asimismo, sus labios para liberar el suspiro inquieto que anhelaba escapar. Y él, ante su mirada cándida y dulce, confesó―: Mikasa es perfecta.

Mikasa parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de terminar de llorar. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras su rostro reflejaba vergüenza y timidez. Sus ojos estaban húmedos por la emoción, y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

―Te quiero tanto, niña estúpida ―susurró, y se acercó para besarla.

La posición no era cómoda, pero Mikasa recordó que Levi Ackerman tenía problemas con su giroscopio. Daba lo mismo, si este era el gaje a soportar para tener el privilegio de sentir la calidez de los labios que la besaban como si pidieran permiso. En general, él aliviaba cualquier malestar. Suavemente, Mikasa lo giró hasta dejarlo frente a ella, sin despegarse de su boca en ningún momento, y al tenerlo frente a sí, finalmente lo abrazó.

Pero tenerlo de frente había sido un error (supuestamente), porque al fin él tuvo la libertad de moverse hacia donde quisiera, con el ritmo que quisiera. Ella se dejó llevar, temerosa de ejercer algún movimiento que la hiciese despertar de este ensueño. Lo sabía, se había dado cuenta, pero lo había negado, temerosa de que Petra se enterase, temerosa de enfrentarse a sí misma y sus inseguridades: estaba enamorada de Levi. Y a esas alturas de la vida, cuando el año comenzaba a acabarse y Petra parecía tan lejana, no le importaba admitirlo.

Tomó a Levi del rostro para llenarle de besos breves sus labios preciosos, y luego inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado para permitirse mejor acceso. Estaba fascinada con la manera en que él la besaba, despertando sus censores sin mayor esfuerzo. Su lengua cálida y húmeda era un deleite escondido en su boca exquisita; Mikasa parecía no poder detenerse. Y el suave sonido de su respiración no ayudaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no percibía esa tranquilidad provenir de él.

Y si besarlo conseguía este estímulo, feliz sería de hacerlo eternamente.

El besó cesó cuando Levi mordió a Mikasa con demasiada fuerza en su labio inferior.

―Oye, ¡monstruo! ―protestó ella.

―También tengo malo el medidor de fuerza ―dijo él, sonriéndole. Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Fue como si hubiese recuperado vida y color.

―Te adoro ―musitó Mikasa, sin querer interrumpir la atmósfera―. Te adoro tanto. Te adoro, te adoro…

Y volvió a besarlo.

―Gracias ―susurró él entre besos―. Gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por quedarte, gracias por remar conmigo contra esta corriente de mierda que me arrastra…

―No me des las gracias. Para eso estoy ―le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y él le correspondía con la misma intensidad―. Y siempre estaré…

―No me faltes, te lo ruego ―murmuró él contra los labios de Mikasa.

―Ni tú a mí ―pidió ella de vuelta.

Tenerlo en sus brazos nunca había sido de bueno, porque antes sentía dolor y temor. Empero, ahora, sentía que la vida tomaba otro sentido. El desafío ya no era quererlo o no quererlo, el desafío era enfrentarse a Petra.

Pero si Levi le correspondía, y estaba junto a ella durante mucho tiempo más, la vida seguiría siendo tan sencilla como en ese momento en que él soltaba breves besos sobre sus labios, porque al hacerlo la desequilibraba y ella temía caerse del muelle.

Así de sencilla se suponía que debía de ser…


	3. iii

**N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien. Para este capítulo, tuve dos canciones en mente que, durante mucho tiempo, han sido agridulce compañía: la que cito al comienzo y See the Sun de Dido, que citaré en un diálogo importante del final, donde sumo la participación de Sasha (alter ego de mi mejor amiga, para este caso). Esta última es importantísima para mí y espero que puedan pasar a escucharla para hacer todo más doloroso aún (holy shit, holy moly!)**

 **El cap sigue el ritmo de los anteriores, transición rápida (aunque ahora esté un poco más lenta), escenas claves, recuerdos, y ya.**

 **Todo esto ha sido un viaje intenso. Gracias Isayama por crear a Levi y a Mikasa; gracias a Levi y a Mikasa por hacerme sentir así, ¡son da best personajes ever!**

 **Espero no avasallarlos con tanto sentimiento. Aunque yo misma me ahogué en recuerdos. Gracias por dale una oportunidad a este fic. No saben cuánto significa. Con cariño, Matt.**

* * *

 _Cómo te necesité, cómo lo lamento ahora que te has ido_

 _Te veo en mis sueños, pero despierto tan sola_

 _Sé que no querías irte, tu corazón anhelaba quedarse_

 _Pero aquella fuerza que siempre amé de ti, finalmente cedió…_

 _En mis sueños puedo verte, puedo decirte cómo me siento_

 _En mis sueños puedo abrazarte y se siente tan real_

 _Aún siento el dolor, aún siento tu amor_

 _Y, de algún modo, sabía que nunca, nunca podrías quedarte_

 _Y, de algún modo, sabía que me dejarías_

 _Y a la temprana luz de la mañana, después de una silenciosa y pacífica noche, te llevaste mi corazón…_

 _Oh, cómo deseé, cómo deseé que te hubieses quedado…_

 ** _Anathema_** _– One Last Goodbye_

* * *

Mikasa sabía cuánto había intentado controlarse. Quiso mantener sus límites, contener sus emociones, mas solo había conseguido fallar grosamente. Pero una parte de sí misma siempre quería ser comprensiva consigo, y se decía: « _Míralo, tan solo míralo, ¿qué supone que podrías haber hecho?_ ».

Levi estaba sentado en su cama, apoyando la espalda contra el muro. Estaba vestido con una playera de tono azul oscuro y fuerte, uno que iba perfecto con sus ojos; llevaba unos pantalones deportivos de color negro, semi ajustados, y calcetines grises. Sobre su regazo apoyaba un enorme libro de proporciones bíblicas, y en su mano, la botella con infusor de Mikasa, porque tenía té verde… pero era de Mikasa, y el contenido ya iba a la mitad.

—Cada vez que me preparo té, me lo robas —suspiró la joven, pensando que ya era hora de conectar el hervidor nuevamente.

Levi bebió de la botella, sin detenerse por un buen momento, mientras contemplaba a Mikasa como si la desafiara con la mirada. Ahora solo quedaba un cuarto de té. Y ella le devolvió un altivo mohín por largos segundos.

—Me encanta el té —dijo él—. Pero siempre lo preparas para ti sola.

Mikasa sonrió.

—Tal vez porque, inconscientemente, espero que me lo robes —admitió.

―Tú te has robado cosas mías también ― «Mi corazón, mi vida…», pensó Levi―. Y yo, ¿te he dicho algo?

―Vaya ―sonrió, Mikasa, sentándose a su lado en la cama―. ¿Quieres que te traiga un ácido mefenámico?

Y Levi rodó los ojos, porque sabía que aquel medicamento lo consumía Mikasa para sus dolores menstruales. Entendió la broma oculta.

―¿Saqué tarjeta? ―«Y con premio», pensaba Levi.

―Es una broma cariñosa ―ella se acomodó junto a él, para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. La presencia de Levi irradiaba una especie de paz adictiva, tanto, que Mikasa se sentía estar en armonía al apenas rozar con él, como si, por primera vez en su vida, estuviese en perfecta sincronía con el mundo. Sentía el casi imperceptible movimiento de la respiración de Levi, cómo el aire que respiraba se contenía cuando bebía té, y luego la manera en que seguía su circuito cuando volvía a inhalar. Y mientras lo sentía existir a su lado, una duda sobrevino de pronto a su cabeza―: ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ―Mikasa recordó que él nunca había hablado con ella sobre sus sentimientos. Habían pasado días desde su confesión en el muelle y, sin embargo, aquella naturalidad que usaban para todo, había relegado cualquier intento de conversación a segundo plano.

―¿Nada? ―se extrañó él.

―También me mirabas, también sentías por mí… ¿por qué no me dijiste algo?

―¿Por qué no dijiste algo tú? ―Levi observó a Mikasa esperando la respuesta, y fue obvia, innecesario de replicar cuando ella se sonrojó y escondió el rostro―. ¿Entiendes? ―dijo él.

―O sea, ¿nunca miraste a Petra? ―Levi negó con la cabeza―. ¿Puedo decirte algo? ―Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior. A esas alturas, las verdades daban exactamente lo mismo. Decirle sobre Petra no era ningún vejamen, después de todo, quedarse con el secreto era mentirle y ella no quería eso.

―Dime ―dijo Levi, con tono de obviedad.

―A Petra… bueno… a ella le gustas o gustabas. No lo sé con exactitud porque hace bastante tiempo ya que no comparto una conversación profunda con ella. La razón por la que me acerqué a ti fue por ella, porque ella quería conocer más de ti ―confesó Mikasa, sintiéndose mal por cómo sonaba todo eso, y temió por un segundo que Levi fuese a enfadarse con ella o a juzgar su actuar.

Claramente no. Él siempre la sorprendía.

―Entonces hay que darle las gracias a Petra ―comentó Levi, sin mayor interés por las razones del por qué.

―Ella creía que tú la mirabas ―insistió la joven, sin entender aquella templanza de Levi Ackerman.

―No es mi culpa que tú estuvieses justo al lado ―dijo él con sinceridad, e hizo reír a Mikasa―: ¿Qué? ―rio él también―. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Además, lo sabes, no es mi tipo. La imagino de novia con un sujeto elegante, bien parecido y de buena situación, con cara de estirado.

―¿Y tú no eres todo eso? ―bromeó Mikasa, y él curvó una comisura a modo de sonrisa socarrona.

Su dedo índice cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de Levi, y los delineó, posicionándose sobre la otra comisura para presionarla y alzarla y así emparejarle la sonrisa, para que fuese sincera y no engreída. Él complació el capricho, pero a pesar de la alegría reflejada en su rostro, esta se manifestaba de forma cansina aún. Faltaba tanto por superar, tanto por soltar, por dejar ir, y otras cosas que quedaban por reparar; no obstante, de la mano de Mikasa, Levi sentía que podría permitirse una sonrisa más, un intento más, un esfuerzo más.

Tomó la mano de Mikasa, y su propia mano avanzó para sostenerla, finalmente, del brazo y así acercarla a él, mientras la observaba con aquella ternura tan propia.

―Bésame ―le pidió, porque era una de las maneras con las que él conseguía mermar su abatimiento.

Y Mikasa cedió a consentir su deseo, tomándolo de la parte trasera de la cabeza para hacerlo llegar a ella. Cuando lo besó, los labios de Levi estaban entreabiertos, por lo tanto, su boca la recibió con un impacto húmedo, suave y agradable.

―Y… ¿la canción que me enviaste aquella vez? ―se despegó de él abruptamente―. No quisiste decirme por qué…

Levi suspiró, fastidiado por la interrupción.

―Eso fue tan estúpido. No sé qué buscaba que hicieras o qué quería que entendieras con una simple canción y nada más. Me arrepentí en el acto ―se sinceró, y Mikasa alzó su rostro hacia él, preocupada.

―Fue bonito ―admitió―. No fue estúpido.

―Durante todo ese período me sentía decaído. Te acercaste a mí y fuiste increíblemente excepcional conmigo. Pensaba que podías corresponderme, pero luego caía en la cuenta de que tal vez fuesen fantasías mías… ―confesó Levi, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mikasa, ordenándolo.

―Así que, ¿yo soy la _ella_ en la que pensabas? ―recordó Mikasa.

Y Levi le pegó en la nariz con la punta de un dedo.

No eran novios. Por una razón que solo ellos comprendían, no ataron la relación a etiquetas predeterminadas. No le debían explicaciones a nadie, no hablaban sobre el tema, simplemente, vivían. Y se querían. Seguían siendo amigos, unidos por un lazo que nadie podría comprender jamás. No habían promesas, ni discusiones de pareja, no habían problemas de por medio, no había nada excepto aquel amor inconmensurable que se proferían. Y así se sentían bien.

La confianza que se tenían era desbordante. Tanto, como para que Levi pudiese hacer masajes y depositar besos en la espalda de Mikasa, sin necesidad de insinuar segundas connotaciones. Cuando ella se sometía a grandes cargas de estrés, él estaba ahí para ayudarla. Y, asimismo, cuando el dolor de estar en casa era demasiado para que Levi pudiese soportarlo, Mikasa le permitía ir a su hogar para hacerlo dormir en su cama, y aquellas veces, ella no bajaba a dormir en el suelo.

Los días se volvían inacabables junto a Levi. Sobre todo, las tardes de sueño, cuando Mikasa se conectaba a los audífonos del IPod de Levi, para oír aquella música bellísima que él solía componer. Y él le acariciaba el cabello hasta hacerla sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños. Aun cuando no existía copia onírica que pudiese replicar la felicidad en su día a día y lo que significaba tenerlo a él en su vida.

Levi agradecía siempre todos los esfuerzos de Mikasa por salvarlo. Porque sí, él admitía que ella le había salvado la vida, que sin ella, probablemente, estaría perdido, si es que no muerto ante la locura de haber perdido a su madre: el ser más valioso de la completa existencia. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Mikasa, para caminar junto a él cuando sentía que el suelo se componía de cáscaras de huevo, como ella había dicho, y para cargarlo cuando sus energías llegaban a cero. Ahí estaba ella, para defenderlo y ser su escudo cada vez que la tragedia impactaba en su vida.

Los padres de Mikasa dieron por sentado que tenían una relación, entonces, no hacían preguntas. Además, adoraban a Levi, porque él era parte de ellos ahora.

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo, la confianza que cimentó su camino, comenzó a construir fortalezas cada vez más irrompibles. Mikasa ya no temía darse de frente con Petra para decirle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, a la vez, acordó que no era ni remotamente necesario. Después de todo, Petra sabía que Levi y Mikasa se habían hecho buenos amigos, ¿era necesario decirle que, en ocasiones, cruzaban esa línea? Evidentemente no. Había algo que se llamaba intimidad, y Mikasa no tenía ningún deber ni obligación de comentarle a Petra cosas que consideraba privadas. Además, las expectativas de Petra por tener a Levi de novio se habían esfumado, revoloteando como polillas que escapan hacia la luz (aun cuando ella no estuviese enterada del rechazo).

No había vuelta atrás con ello, ni había manera de cambiarlo.

En un comienzo, Mikasa lo había lamentado, hasta se había arrepentido de haber llegado tan lejos. Pensó incluso en platicar francamente con Levi para solucionar aquella falla interna en la _matrix_. Pero tras varias conversaciones intensivas con su almohada, cayó en la cuenta de que aquello que le había dicho su madre hacía tiempo atrás era cierto: Petra no hacía ni un mínimo esfuerzo por acercarse a Levi. Era un comportamiento, incluso infantil, enviarla a ella a espiarlo. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir con eso? Además, solía desaparecerse en los momentos difíciles, pese a que Mikasa le informaba cuando estos ocurrían.

¿Qué le gustaba de Levi para empezar? ¿Los ojos azules? ¿Las pestañas? ¿Que tenía buen cuerpo? ¿Que vestía bien? ¿Algo tan burdo como que _era lindo?_ Si él era un millón de cosas más que todo eso.

A Mikasa le dolió pensar que, tal vez, Petra no se mereciera a Levi en ningún sentido. Y aunque sabía la verdad, aunque sabía cuál era el principal problema, se negaba a verbalizarlo.

No obstante, un día debió hacerlo por fuerza mayor.

Ingenua, y aún siendo fiel creyente de su amistad con Petra, Mikasa se acercó a hablar con ella. Era temprano por la mañana, Mikasa regresaba al salón tras haberse pasado por la cafetería. Traía consigo una dona rellena y un café. A las afueras de su salón, Petra se encontraba junto a Hitch, una nueva amiga que había hecho en su sección; era ella quién le seguía a todas partes ahora, y aunque Mikasa no podía estar más en desacuerdo con los celos, sí admitía que sentía rechazo hacia la personalidad tan extrovertida de la muchacha. Hitch podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía.

Aun así, quiso acercarse a ellas, porque, a pesar de todo, Mikasa sentía que Petra seguía siendo su amiga. Caminó hasta encontrarlas y se sumó a su lado, saludando amenamente a Petra, y de paso, a Hitch.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó Mikasa, con genuino interés y buena disposición.

―Bien ―sonrió Petra―. Con algo nuevo para contar ―le dijo, mientras intentaba controlar su actitud quisquillosa.

―Cuéntamelo ahora ―indicó Mikasa, motivada por la actitud divertida de Petra―. Casi nunca tenemos tiempo para conversar, así que…

―No tenemos tiempo, porque me dejaste de lado ―hizo un puchero―… por el hombre más bello del mundo ―y Hitch rio ruidosamente.

Mikasa arrugó el ceño, molesta por el chillido que le hacía evocar recuerdos de puertas oxidadas.

―Lo amo ―dijo Petra, ensoñándose con la imagen de Levi.

―¿Aún? ―indagó Mikasa, con cierta tristeza en la voz.

―No, no tanto ―rio luego―. En realidad, quería comentarte que conocí a otro chico. Y me encanta.

―¿No estabas enamorada perdidamente de Levi? ―el sarcasmo ácido de Mikasa solo rebotó en Hitch, quién la contempló con una ceja enarcada y expresión petulante. Petra, en cambio, era muy torpe como para entenderlo.

―Es que Levi ya no está de moda ―jugueteó Hitch, atenta a las expresiones de Mikasa y consciente de su presencia _non-grata_ para la joven―. Mucha entropía, muchos desmayos, demasiado caos.

¿Caos?

A Mikasa se le calentó la sangre y sintió el rostro arder de ira.

 _«¿Caos porque se le murió su madre?, ¿Caos porque está enfermo? Estúpida de mierda_ », Mikasa maldijo en sus pensamientos, y estaba segura que todos los garabatos que inventó para Hitch estaban en la lista de palabras que enviarían a cualquiera al infierno, a la cárcel, a una correccional.

―Hitch ―murmuró Petra, regañándola suavemente, como si en verdad no quisiera hacerlo, y guardándose una risa tarda―. Es que este chico que conocí sí es mi tipo…

―Me alegro ―celebró Mikasa, dispuesta a descargar su ira con Petra, porque Hitch no le importaba de todos modos.

―¿Sí? ―dijo Petra, mientras Mikasa la halaba de un brazo para arrinconarla hacia un lugar más privado, lejos de su odiosa amiga nueva.

―Sí, porque de todos modos, no eres del tipo de Levi tampoco, y he estado evitando decírtelo, porque me daba una pena tremenda. Pero ya que encontraste a alguien nuevo…

―¿Levi te dijo eso? ―Petra sonó alarmada igualmente, y eso consiguió atizar las llamas dentro de Mikasa.

―Sí, pero creo que se equivocó ―fingió confusión, expresando una cínica mueca de torpeza. Petra parecía no entender―. Es que dijo que eras muy _polite,_ toda una señorita. Y tú no eres, ni remotamente, eso ―la clavada que atravesó el corazón de Petra le hizo cerrar la boca que había mantenido abierta todo ese tiempo. Mikasa estaba cabreada, lo sabía, y la presencia de Hitch en todo eso solo había conseguido empeorarlo. No obstante, Petra sentía que quizás junto a Mikasa ya no había más lazos que las ataran. Junto a Hitch tenía otro mundo donde sí podía ser ella sin sentir que quedaba de estúpida como lo hacía al lado de la racional Mikasa.

Pero ese no era motivo para pasar por sobre todos los años de amistad que habían cultivado juntas. Le dolió, el momento completo le dolió. Y todo empeoró cuando Hitch volvió:

―Oye, Mikasa, ¡lindo estampado! ―se rio de ella, y cuando Mikasa bajó la vista para verse la camiseta, se dio cuenta que se había ensuciado con el relleno de su dona.

La humillante risotada de Hitch le provocó picazón en el oído. Toda la atmósfera era tan pútrida, tan cínica, tan estéril. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que su amistad con Petra había acabado. O al menos no volvería a ser lo que alguna vez había sido.

Petra tomó a Hitch del brazo para arrastrarla consigo, y aunque esta desistió de irse, no hizo falta más motivación que la oscura voz de Levi haciendo acto de presencia:

―Quítense―exclamó, porque estaban estorbándole el paso al salón. Hizo que ambas pegasen un brinco y volteasen a verlo con temor.

Una vez que Levi entró al salón, Mikasa sonrió ampliamente. Petra se quedó viéndolo y luego alzó su mirada a Mikasa.

―¡Qué antipático! ¿Qué te gustaba de él? ―susurró Hitch, exageradamente fuerte. Y Petra ya no pudo resistir más cómo Mikasa la echaba con la mirada.

Se alejó del lugar, caminando brusca y rápidamente. Pero no estaba enojada, estaba apenada, triste. Mikasa lo supo por la curvatura de sus hombros y porque llevaba la cabeza gacha. Tras ella, como el perro poddle que era, Hitch siguió sus pasos hasta alcanzarla, mientras aplicaba sus bromas y parafernalias para contentarla.

 _Absurdo._ Petra y su mundo lo eran. Esa manía por ser positiva no resultaba ser otra cosa excepto patética. Tal vez, era su herramienta para enfrentar la vida, pero la volvían genérica y hasta, en ocasiones, plástica.

La cabeza de Mikasa comenzó a doler. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Nadie tocaba a Levi, excepto ella; nadie lo insultaba, excepto ella. Y nunca iba a dejarle, aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a los más grandes demonios para protegerle, ni soltaría su mano, así todo el mundo estuviese en su contra.

Cuando volvió al salón y se sentó al lado de Levi, él le dijo:

―Deja de discutir.

―Jamás ―gruñó ella, tomando un rotulador azul para pintarle un tatuaje a Levi y calmarse.

* * *

―Entonces, una vez que grabas las pistas, se colocan en estos canales, y debes tener cuidado con los picos que deben quedar alineados o de lo contrario el sonido se oye desfasado.

El día comenzaba a terminarse, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y a teñir todas las habitaciones de la casa de Levi. Pasar a disfrutar el fin de la jornada con él había sido una excelente idea, sobre todo para olvidar los inconvenientes acontecidos durante la mañana. Saber un poco más de música y de Levi sonaba, por lejos, mucho mejor.

Levi se mantenía entretenido explicándole a Mikasa cómo funcionaba el programa que él solía usar para grabar sus canciones. No sin antes haberle enseñado su estudio por el revés y el derecho, puesto que nunca antes había tenido tiempo de hacerlo en detalle. El lugar era espacioso, lo suficiente para que cupiese la batería, el teclado, el atril con la guitarra y su escritorio con el computador.

Mikasa intentaba poner suma atención a todas las explicaciones con tal de olvidar el encuentro que había tenido con Petra durante la mañana. Mas todo aquello era tan interesante, que ignorar el sinsabor no fue tarea difícil.

―¿Y cómo compraste todo esto? Los instrumentos son caros ―Mikasa parecía deslumbrada con los objetos a su alrededor, repasándolos con la mirada una y otra vez.

―¿Trabajando? ―dijo él como si fuera obvio―. Y algunos fueron regalos de mi madre ―admitió con un poco de melancolía al decir esto último.

―Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo aprendiste a tocarlos todos? ―Mikasa no conseguía entenderlo. Ella era incapaz de memorizar las notas musicales en una flauta siquiera.

―De forma autodidacta ―comentó él con simpleza―. Siempre se me hizo fácil ―prosiguió, mientras tomaba la guitarra para acomodarla sobre sí.

Y, de pronto, Levi comenzó a tocar una canción que Mikasa conocía y que se le antojaba tan característica de sus días de escuela. Hubiese querido bromear con él sobre el paso del tiempo, pero ambos tenían la misma edad. Levi cesó un minuto para encontrar la pista en su computador y así colocarla para sonar a la par con ella. Le subió el volumen al amplificador para darse protagonismo y señalando con la cabeza el micrófono que Mikasa no había visto antes, le dijo:

―¿Karaoke?

Y Mikasa sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

―No ―musitó, avergonzada.

―¿Por qué? ¿Cantas mal? ―la provocó. Y, entonces, sin dudarlo, ella se puso de pie frente al micrófono―. Qué difícil es convencerte ―Levi sabía que era una buena manera de incitarla: decirle que no podría hacer algo.

Cantar juntos fue como interconectar la energía que llevaban dentro. Si cada cosa que Mikasa hacía junto a Levi se sentía incalculablemente bien, aquello la había hecho entregarse a una especie de éxtasis. Había oído de opiniones ajenas que cantar y tocar música servían para quitarse las emociones de encima, pero ella no sabía qué tanto. Terminó jadeante, acalorada por el esfuerzo y totalmente relajada. Si un meteorito lograba aplastarla ahora, estaba segura de que no podría importarle menos.

Pasó la tarde junto a Levi, cantando y escuchando música, riendo cuando él intentó enseñarle a tocar el teclado y sus intentos sonaron a una terrible pieza de alguna película de terror.

Aprendió bastante de aquella faceta de Levi que no había conseguido desmembrar hasta ese entonces. Él le explicó qué lo inspiraba para crear las letras de sus canciones, sobre todo de aquella que Mikasa siempre solía oír.

― _Do not grieve my friend, for each beginning there must be an end_ ―dijo Levi―. Creo que intentaba darme ánimos por lo de mi madre. Entonces escribí esa letra, como si me la dedicase a mí mismo.

―Me imagino ―musitó Mikasa, tímida, comprendiendo entonces aquello que no había podido dilucidar con anterioridad: el autocontrol ante la pérdida y cómo Levi tomó la partida de su madre como el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de una nueva. Tal vez, era el punto de intersección entre su juventud y la ardua transición hacia la madurez. Entendió también cómo la música, para él, había sido un recurso clave al momento de mantenerse en pie―. Espero que nunca dejes de inspirarte ―le sonrió con intensa sinceridad. Después de todo, ella era su admiradora.

―Espero lo mismo ―admitió él, apartando su guitarra hacia un costado.

Por un momento, Mikasa se desconectó de aquella grata instancia para dirigirse hacia su bolso que había depositado sobre el escritorio. Buscó allí su celular para verificar que sus padres no la hubiesen llamado o le hubiesen escrito, y se encontró con algo aún más sorpresivo que eso. Un mensaje de Petra.

«Hola… No quiero molestar, pero pienso que lo haré de todos modos. Solo quiero decirte que siento mucho lo que sucedió con Hitch hoy. Estuvo fuera de lugar…».

Mikasa liberó un largo bufido, sintiéndose como una madre que regaña a sus hijos, estos le desobedecen y luego vuelven arrepentidos a quejarse sobre algo que ella les había advertido de antemano. Comenzó a teclear cargando los pulgares un poco más de lo usual.

«Lo que haga Hitch me tiene sin cuidado. Ni siquiera me conoce, ni yo a ella. Siento si fui muy brusca hoy», y aunque envió el mensaje, Mikasa se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan blanda de sentimientos.

«Supongo que no había otra forma de decirme la verdad, ¿no? Estabas enojada porque yo también estuve fuera de lugar», escribió Petra.

«A decir verdad, llevas fuera de lugar mucho tiempo. Intenté conectar lazos contigo y no se pudo, Petra. Si querías a Levi de verdad, hubieras hecho algo para acercarte a él. Yo te entregué bastante información sobre él, y no debía. Pero resultó ser otro capricho de los tuyos. Las personas no existen para tus gansadas. Yo no me encariñé con Levi para verlo, de pronto, como un idiota más y reírme junto a ti, ni mucho menos celebrar que encontraste a otro sujeto mucho más _guapo._ Lo siento, pero no funciona así para mí». Cuando terminó de redactar, se sintió agitada, como si en vez de haberlo escrito, se lo hubiese dicho en medio de una enérgica discusión.

«Entiendo», y eso fue todo lo que ella le respondió.

 _¿Entiende? ¿Y qué se supone que entiende?,_ pensó Mikasa, irritada.

Terminó refunfuñando para sí, intentado tragarse esta nueva experiencia en su vida. Estaba acostumbrada a discutir con todas las personas de su círculo social, excepto con Petra, porque siempre pensó que con ella había sido innecesario. No obstante, entendía que, muchas veces, las discusiones son necesarias para que las personas puedan recapacitar y llegar a un tipo de consenso. Mas conociendo la personalidad de la joven, Mikasa dudaba de que alguna vez Petra pudiese actuar con madurez. Era muy adolescente aún, había arrastrado la actitud de secundaria hasta la universidad. Empero, Mikasa había madurado en muchos aspectos gracias a Levi, y las nimiedades que le preocupaban a Petra a Mikasa le parecían banas.

―Ya te lo dije: deja de discutir ―le repitió Levi, acercándose a ella por detrás, posando su mentón en el hombro de la joven, leyendo, de paso, la conversación que estaba teniendo su amiga.

Mikasa acercó su rostro al de Levi y depositó un beso en su sien.

―He sido muy tolerante con Petra ―suspiró ella―, pasando a llevar mis propios límites, en ocasiones. Pero, a veces, se me agota la paciencia.

―¿Conmigo también? ―él quiso saber, fingiendo genuina preocupación.

Y Mikasa sonrió, relajando de forma automática sus músculos. _¿Cómo se llamaba esa magia que Levi solía usar?_

―Sobre todo contigo, entonces considero arrojarte al mar ―lo observó atentamente, mientras él se posicionaba frente a ella.

―Te dije que en la carretera estaba mejor ―murmuró, bajando considerablemente los decibeles y las notas del tono de su voz, mirándola con cuidado, como si hacerlo fuese un arte.

―¿Sabes? Hay algo en lo que Petra no se ha equivocado ―Mikasa recibió a Levi cuando este se acercó para abrazarla.

―¿Y eso sería? ―dijo él, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de ella.

―Que eres el hombre más bello del mundo ―alcanzó a musitar antes de tenerlo contra su boca, exigiéndole atención. Y en ese momento se preguntó si algún día Levi la dejaría respirar. Solía pensar que solo ella ansiaba besarlo más a que nada, y ahí estaba él entonces, demostrándole lo contrario, mientras la impulsaba a retroceder hasta hacerla chocar con el escritorio.

―Ya no soy un adefesio ―jugó con ella, recordándole el sobrenombre que solía usar con él.

―Casi lo olvidaba: el adefesio más bello del mundo ―y la o de mundo sonó apagada tras otro beso de Levi.

Debía ser un momento grato, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Mikasa comenzó a sentir que Levi la empujaba cada vez más, besándola con ansiedad, aferrándose a ella como si temiese perder su equilibrio. Ella abrió los ojos en medio del beso solo para comprobar que todo estuviese bien, mas solo se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Levi, de aquella dolorosa manera que era única de sus crisis. Quiso protestar, quiso zafarse para ayudarle, cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien, pero él no quiso soltarla. Siguió reteniéndola contra el escritorio, mientras que, por sus ojos cerrados, se escurrían gruesas lágrimas.

Mikasa no podía, ni quería seguir así. Quiso detenerlo.

Pero no fue necesario, porque Levi se desplomó hacia un costado, como si fuese un objeto inerte. Sin embargo, los reflejos de Mikasa fueron suficientes para alcanzarlo.

―Oye, tu giroscopio ―bromeó, intentando amenizar el momento―. ¿Qué sucedió? ―inquirió luego, al ver a Levi con la expresión contrariada.

―De pronto comencé a sentirme muy mal ―espetó, jadeante.

―¿Quieres ir a la clínica? ―se preocupó Mikasa.

―No es necesario ―dijo él, refregándose la frente―. Me tomaré las medicinas antes de irme a dormir.

―¿Y por qué no ahora? ―cuestionó ella, sin entender la lógica―. Últimamente, las crisis han ido de mal en peor, Levi.

―No me retes ―rezongó, respirando con calma al notar que el malestar no parecía cesar.

―No te estoy retando ―Mikasa suavizó su voz―. Pero considero que deberías tomarte la medicina ahora, te vas a dormir temprano y le das tiempo a tu organismo de reponerse, ¿no? Estar así, aguantando el dolor en bruto, no me parece adecuado.

―Sí ―susurró Levi, concentrándose para pasar el síntoma―. Tienes razón.

―Me iré a casa, para que puedas descansar ―Mikasa cogió su bolso, preparándose para partir―. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a la clínica? Sabes que no es problema para mí acompañarte. Mira cómo estás…

―Mikasa ―protestó Levi, frunciendo el ceño―, _shht…_

Ella escondió el rostro bajo la bufanda que llevaba, avergonzada tras darte cuenta que estaba irritando a Levi con tanta palabrería. Pero estaba preocupada. Si bien era cierto que Levi tenía sus crisis controladas, luego del fallecimiento de su madre, estas parecieron volverse agresivas y despiadadas, acompañándose de desmayos e, incluso, pérdida total de energías, haciendo que Levi no fuese capaz de sostenerse en pie.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Levi recuperó su estabilidad. Acompañó a Mikasa hasta la puerta para despedirla, y antes de que ella partiera, él le dijo:

―Gracias por todo.

Mikasa lo observó, acongojada, intentando contener la ansiedad que le provocaba dejarle solo. Hubiese querido quedarse con él esa noche, pero sabía que Levi debía descansar. Y aunque cuando estaba con ella, en efecto, descansaba, había veces que no. Ella sabía respetar su espacio, y por ende, no insistió en cuidar de él.

Pero, solo para estar segura, preguntó por última vez:

―¿Ya estás mejor? ―tomó el rostro de Levi entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Él asintió con suavidad.

―Lo estoy. Puedes irte tranquila, no va a pasarme nada ―le dijo, como si la increpase por ser tan maternal con él.

―Deberías venir a casa. Te hará bien ―invitó―. No has ido últimamente, y mi madre comienza a extrañarte.

―Iré ―sonrió él.

Sin embargo, para todo comienzo debe haber un final. Y, probablemente, aquel día sería el último día normal de sus vidas. Porque aunque Levi Ackerman prometió estar bien, durante los días siguientes comenzó a decaer lenta y progresivamente.

Los síntomas parecían inofensivos: mareos breves, agotamiento, ligereza al andar y una presión constante en la cabeza que, a veces, se acompañaba de ahogos. Eran intermitentes, pero constantes. Suaves, pero estaban allí todo el tiempo, haciendo que Levi comenzara a apagarse, volviéndose lento, como la luz de una vela que pierde fuerzas para titilar.

* * *

Durante aquella semana, Levi había experimentado diversos malestares, pero el colmo ocurrió el día en que se confundió de camino al centro comercial. Sufría de lagunas mentales, no conseguía pensar con claridad, pero quedarse parado en medio de la calle, sin reconocer ningún punto en específico, no parecía ser un síntoma menor como sus usuales mareos. La pérdida de consciencia se prolongó, por lo menos, durante cinco minutos, hasta que Levi recordó qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Fueron cinco minutos de pánico en los que no supo qué hacer, ni siquiera quiso animarse a preguntarle a alguien dónde estaba, por temor a que le hicieran preguntas que no sabría cómo responder. Además, exponerse así de vulnerable en el centro de la ciudad no era buena idea ―al menos su cordura le alcanzó para pensar en ello―.

Cuando se lo contó a Mikasa, ella pegó el grito en el cielo. Le exigió pedir una hora con su médico de siempre para que comenzara a tratarle de nuevo. También le dijo que no volvería a salir solo y que si necesitaba ayuda que la llamase a ella. Lo cierto era que Levi tampoco había razonado sobre ello. Y sintió temor de perder la memoria algún día, porque podría soportar muchas cosas, pero no la idea de olvidarse de Mikasa.

Lo bueno fue que no pasó a mayores. Lo malo fue que el médico constató que el tumor que tenía Levi estaba comenzando a «cambiar de comportamiento». Y a Mikasa le escoció oír la forma tan humana en que el doctor se dirigía a la masa maligna. No obstante, no fue capaz de entender lo que él explicaba. Mas una cosa sí era segura: Levi seguiría en observación por mucho tiempo más.

Pero Mikasa tenía fe. Tenía esperanzas y la firme creencia de que todo iba a salir bien. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la fortaleza de Levi, a sus energías, a su motivación por vivir a pesar de todos los sinsabores, que se aferraba a esta visión de él para subsanar sus temores. Intentaba, día a día, trasmitirle esta actitud positiva, creyendo, de manera ingenua, que si ella emitía esta luz esperanzadora, Levi la recibiría también y se contagiaría de ella.

Aun cuando Mikasa sabía que él carecía de energías a esas alturas. Aun cuando ella misma se había dado cuenta de que, por ejemplo, tras una extensa caminata, Levi bajaba los niveles de velocidad para terminar apoyándose en una pared. Y a pesar de que ella le preguntaba si algo andaba mal, él respondía con una negativa y se obligaba a seguir su ritmo nuevamente. Mikasa no era estúpida, era ingenua mas no estúpida, y por eso él nunca podía engañarla. En aquellos momentos, ella lo tomaba del brazo para acompañarlo a sentarse en algún banco cercano y así poder descansar. Cuando así sucedía, lo admiraba con mirada comprensiva, mientras él reponía sus energías, y se maravillaba cuando él se ponía de pie con altanera vitalidad para que, entonces, pudiesen seguir con su paseo.

Fue una buena forma de armarse toda una ilusión. Fue una buena forma de engañarse, creyendo que las cosas son eternas. Sin embargo, un día, el más absurdo, el menos significativo, el destino le recordó a Mikasa que la vida era un suspiro que no puede atraparse en la mano.

Llevaba dos días sin ver a Levi, porque su tío Kenny le había visitado y estaba ocupado con él en casa. Se habían comunicado por medio de mensajes, pero nada muy extenso. El año académico estaba por cerrarse ya, y tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos de una presentación que restaba por evaluar.

El día anterior, Mikasa le había enviado un comunicado a Levi, haciéndole acordar. Pero el mensaje marcó un solo tic: enviado, mas no recibido ni leído. Había pasado un día completo.

Mikasa hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

―Mamá, ¿necesitas ayuda? ―ofreció la joven, mientras se aventuraba a la cocina.

―Lleva las tazas a la mesa, querida. Casi tengo listo el desayuno ―respondió, Akane, mientras terminaba de servir los huevos revueltos con un mezquino.

Mikasa llevó las tazas a la mesa del comedor, ordenándolas con cariño y dedicación. Parecía ser un día cualquiera, hasta que, sin previo aviso, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Lo había dejado en la superficie de un mueble cerca de allí, pero al estar ocupada, prefirió ignorar el insistente ruidito.

Y persistió. La vibración hizo que su teléfono terminase rotando por la superficie.

Confundida, le dio un repaso poco amigable al objeto desde su posición. Era muy temprano por la mañana como para que alguien osara a molestar.

―¿Quién estará llamando? ―se preguntó, y avanzó con rapidez tras pensar que podía tratarse de Levi Ackerman.

Pero la pantalla mostraba un número desconocido. Una señal de alerta recorrió su espalda como hielo. Dudó los primeros segundos, pero luego su curiosidad decidió que no podía seguir esperando.

―¿Diga? ―preguntó con temor.

―Mikasa ―logró reconocer la voz; era de Kenny. Se oía ronca, brusca, entrecortada―. Soy Kenny.

―Sí ―musitó ella, casi perdiendo el aliento―. ¿Qué pasó?

Oyó el largo suspiro del hombre a través del auricular y el pasar de algunos segundos en silencio.

―Verás… ―estaba costándole hablar, haciendo que Mikasa se colocase cada vez más nerviosa―. ¿Tienes un asiento cerca?

―Dígame, ¿qué pasó? ―exigió, alzando la voz.

Y tras un segundo de vacilación, el hombre habló:

―Levi sufrió un accidente cerebro vascular. Se encuentra ahora en la unidad de cuidados intensivos…

* * *

Cuando Mikasa era pequeña, solía jugar en los jardines de su escuela. Corría de un lado a otro, esplendente de felicidad, puesto que ella era la niña más feliz del mundo. Tenía a sus padres consigo, tenía juguetes, tenía amigos y un perro llamado Snoopy. Todos la reconocían por su inigualable sonrisa encantadora. Por eso, nunca llegó a entender por qué un día, unos niños mayores que ella le hicieron burlas y la discriminaron por su aspecto asiático. Uno de ellos, la empujó hasta hacerla caer a un charco de lodo. No fue ensuciarse lo que más le molestó, sino el empujón que el mocoso le había propinado con ambas manos en el estómago. Le pegó tan fuerte en el abdomen, que le provocó arcadas… y ese dolor solo podía equipararse al que sentía en ese momento.

Así se había sentido la noticia: como un puñetazo en la tripa.

Fueron cinco días de agonía. Cinco días a la espera de una respuesta. Cinco días en los que Mikasa entró y salió de la clínica sin novedades.

El primer día fue caótico. Tras enterarse de la noticia, Mikasa quedó paralizada en medio del comedor, al menos hasta que su madre llegó para hacerla espabilar. Cuando le contó lo sucedido, por poco creyó que Akane se desmayaría. Luego se enteró su padre, cuyo rostro le indicó cuán desesperanzador le parecía todo el panorama. Su madre había intentado darle ánimos, pero Rade parecía devastado, como si en vez de haberle contado que Levi sufrió un accidente cerebrovascular, le hubiese dicho, derechamente, que había fallecido. Así de concreta había sido la reacción de su padre. No había podido ayudar. Empero, Mikasa entendía, entendía cómo debía oírse la noticia. Mas se negaba a aceptarlo.

El segundo día fue de acción. El día anterior, aunque Mikasa había salido corriendo en dirección a la clínica, no le habían permitido la entrada, porque el paciente se encontraba aislado con cuidados extremos. Ni siquiera Kenny había podido visitarle. Sin embargo, al segundo día, Mikasa consiguió encontrarse con él por los pasillos del edificio. El hombre se veía abatido, exhausto. Ensanchó la mirada cuando se encontró de frente con la joven; parecía aliviado tras ver un rostro conocido ―la misma jovencita que había ayudado a su sobrino durante el funeral de Kuchel―.

―Está conectado a un respirador artificial ―le comentó Kenny―. No ha habido mejoras, no ha habido noticias. Sigue igual: ritmo cardíaco deplorable, sin energías para respirar (por eso el respirador), y sin esperanzas de tener novedades pronto.

―¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? ―jadeó Mikasa, desesperada, mirando en dirección al pasillo que llevaba a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, ansiosa al saber que Levi se encontraba allí.

―Comenzó a sentirse mal, cada vez más mal. Se tomó su medicina, pero no hizo efecto ―la mirada de Kenny estaba perdida; su mente, inmersa en los recuerdos―. Estaba por traérmelo a la clínica cuando se desplomó…

Las palabras de Kenny se oían livianas, como si fuesen las últimas gotas de lluvia tras una tormenta. Se sentían, incluso, apacibles. Mas Mikasa sintió que iba a volverse loca con su relato.

El tercer día fue de visitas, si así podía decírsele a la idea de contemplar a Levi desde un ventanal. Aquel día, Mikasa entró a la clínica a paso lento, percibiendo el olor característico del lugar ―sanitización, alcohol, medicinas―, y se dirigió hacia la encargada para registrarse. Sintió un ligero mareo al repasar los pasillos blanquecinos una y otra vez. La iluminación fría entregaba una imagen espectral, frívola, que no se antojaba de querer repetir. Ojalá Levi pudiese despertar, y que así todo ese evento quedase como un mal recuerdo.

Mikasa se aventuró por los pasillos. Sabía perfectamente donde debía llegar, mas se concentró en las diversas salas que albergaban distintos tipos de historias: una pequeña niña calva, cáncer, aparentemente; un abuelo durmiendo, mientras el televisor seguía encendido; una persona que había sufrido un accidente, y eso Mikasa lo supo porque el tipo estaba más envuelto que una momia; una madre que acababa de dar a luz; una muchacha que acababa de operarse y que hacía muecas al ver la comida que le habían llevado; una habitación en la que una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente. Y Mikasa decidió ignorar esta última con tal de conservar su, a esas alturas, poca sanidad mental.

No obstante, era curioso conocer otras verdades y, así, darse por enterada de que no era la única. Una sola clínica para cientos de historias que se dividían entre la felicidad de quienes se llevan de vuelta a sus seres queridos a casa, y la tristeza de quienes saben que tendrán que esperar un poco más. O la completa desolación para los familiares de los que llegaron para no salir de ahí con vida.

Cuando Mikasa llegó a la unidad de cuidado intensivos, dudó unos segundos antes de alzar la mirada. Imaginó que, en vez de aquel cuerpo inerte, Levi estaba sentado conversando con el médico de turno. Pero la esperanza se rompió al verlo ahí, recostado, tan inmóvil. Ni siquiera su pecho se movía al respirar, y la maquinita que medía los latidos de su corazón ―Mikasa desconocía su nombre y no le interesaba saberlo tampoco― arrojaba pequeños picos penosos, latidos pobres, latidos sin ganas de vivir.

Y la sola idea la desesperaba tanto, que la descartaba de inmediato, como si bajo ningún punto fuese una posibilidad.

Fueron los días más difíciles de su vida, sobre todo porque no hubo nadie ahí para ella, y sus padres no contaban, porque era lógico que la apoyasen y la consintiesen en todo. Y aunque lo hacían, no se reservaban la pena que sentían. Y combatir la tristeza con más tristeza no era una opción de momento.

Ni siquiera Petra había intentado hacer su acto de presencia. Habían discutido hacía un tiempo, sí. Pero Mikasa nunca hizo mención a alejarla para siempre de su vida. Supo que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, pero eso no significaba que la odiase. Y aunque Petra tenía esta oportunidad para reivindicarse con Mikasa, la desechó. Sobre todo cuando osó a visitarla durante el cuarto día, que fue de altercado.

Petra se había terminado enterando de que Mikasa tenía algún tipo de relación con Levi, mas no se molestó. Para ese entonces, ella ya estaba con otra persona, aquel sujeto que, supuestamente, sí era de su tipo. Nunca le reprochó nada a Mikasa, ni siquiera cuestionó la situación. Según ella, seguía teniendo enorme cariño hacia Mikasa. Y, sin embargo, ahora que ella la necesitaba enormemente, Petra no estaba ahí, porque, según sus propias palabras, no sabría qué decirle, se sentía inútil. Y de todos modos, cuando lo intentó, solo logró hacer que Mikasa se enfadara.

―Los accidentes de ese tipo son complejos, Mikasa ―le explicó―. Levi no volverá a ser el mismo, si logra salvarse. Puede tener severos daños cerebrales…

―¡Hay gente que ha podido! ―insistía Mikasa, una y otra vez.

La había visitado en su casa. Se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar, mientras Mikasa daba vueltas de un lado a otro como gato nervioso.

―¿Vas a aferrarte a los casos milagrosos que aparecen en televisión? Mi padre es médico, Mikasa, lo sabes. Sé lo que estoy diciendo ―insistió Petra, obcecándose en hacerla entender.

―Sí, puede que lo sepas. Solo que no has mesurado el contexto, Petra Ral ―espetó Mikasa, con rencor, con ira. Porque nadie podía entenderla, muchos menos ella.

―Me imagino que debe ser doloroso ―Petra quiso ser empática.

―Oh, no. No lo imaginas ―masculló, furiosa.

Petra se tragó sus palabras. Tensó la mandíbula, ofuscada por la reacción de Mikasa. Habían sido tan amigas y ahora esto era todo lo que les quedaba. Petra se preguntó, de pronto, si habría existido una manera de evitar que la amistad se hubiese marchitado. Pero, de seguro, las cosas debían ser de ese modo.

De otra manera, no estarían ahí. Petra se sorprendió al pensar que el destino funcionase así, tan radical, sin considerar los deseos de las personas. Si las cosas debían ser de una manera, seguían su curso sin interrupciones, contra toda queja. Y aunque se intentase intervenir, el flujo de la vida encontraba el camino para derivar en un mismo final.

«Así debía ser desde el principio», pensó Petra. Que Levi y Mikasa se gustasen, que quisieran estar juntos todo el tiempo, y que ella fuera expulsada de la vida de Mikasa, si es que ella misma no se había marchado.

Ella había sido el primer paso. Ella y su absurda idea púber habían sido el comienzo de todo.

―Yo te enseñé quién era Levi ―de pronto, Petra comenzó a llorar―. Lo siento tanto... ―estas últimas palabras no fueron más que un chillido lastimero.

―No, de eso no te arrepientas jamás ―y Mikasa comenzó a llorar también, porque el peso de la vida en aquel momento se hizo mucho, demasiado para su pequeña existencia. Entendió que Petra, finalmente, sí lo había entendido también… y eso había sido tan doloroso―. ¡Nunca, nunca te arrepientas de eso! ―gimoteó, sin poder sobre su voz.

Entonces, Petra se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a Mikasa. La rodeó, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, porque Mikasa era más alta que ella. Lloró con fuerzas, porque sabía que había perdido a una gran amiga. Mas esta última no pudo corresponder en su totalidad. Porque sí, esta había sido idea de Petra en primer lugar, que ella conociera a Levi para luego ayudarla a acercase a él, y sin embargo, siendo su amiga, nunca se hizo presente. Nunca cumplió su parte del trato. Nunca estuvo ahí, realmente…

Al quinto día, los médicos a cargo de Levi volvieron a denegar el acceso a visitas.

Los rumores de pasillo decían que Levi había movido un dedo, otros decían que había removido las pestañas, como si quisiera despertar. Tanta farándula tentativa alrededor de su amigo hacían que Mikasa sintiera náuseas. ¿Les parecía gracioso jugar con algo así? Inventarse estupideces para alimentar las pocas esperanzas de quienes sufrían.

Solo por mantenerse cuerda ―y porque sabía que no podía hacer nada más―, Mikasa permaneció aquel quinto día en su hogar. Encontró en las carpetas de su computadora, aquellas fotografías que había tomado junto a Levi. Encontró, además, aquella que él les tomó en una posición bastante íntima. Sonrió con melancolía al recrear el recuerdo y luego la angustia volvió a formar nudos en su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debería esperar para tomarle una fotografía nuevamente?

Siguió repasando las imágenes, acordando, tras pasar cada una de ellas, lo bonito que era Levi. Y el solo hecho de pensar en que él se había fijado en ella, la sonrojaba terriblemente. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Cuánto deseaba que saliese pronto de esta nueva prueba.

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando su madre entró a su habitación para hacerle compañía.

―Hola, hermosa ―sonrió su madre, acercándose a ella y le besó la frente.

―Hola, Hermosa Primera ―sonrió Mikasa de vuelta.

―Viendo fotografías, ¿eh? ―dijo Akane, cogiendo un pequeño banquito para sentarse al lado de su hija.

―Sí, lo necesitaba ―musitó con tristeza―. Toda esta tragedia me aterra. A veces pienso que todo fue un sueño, que Levi no fue real. Entonces, ver estas fotografías me hace aterrizar y darme cuenta de que él aún existe, sí es real.

―Oh, cariño ―se compadeció, Akane, rodeando a Mikasa para abrazarla, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del computador―. Tienes que ser fuerte, ¿está bien? No importa qué pronóstico nos den, tú te mantendrás en pie, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikasa asintió vagamente.

―Mamá ―murmuró, tímida ante la pregunta que buscaba hacer―, ¿tú crees que Levi salga de esta?

La pregunta era cruda. Mikasa lo sabía, Akane lo sabía. Mas lo cierto era que ninguna de las dos sabía la respuesta. Ni Mikasa sabía qué quería oír, ni Akane sabía qué decir. Su instinto materno, su experiencia de vida, e incluso su lógica le clamaban a gritos una enorme respuesta negativa. Pero se sentía incapaz de decirle algo así a su hija. Intentó ser sincera, sin ser brusca:

―No lo sé, cariño. Pero de algo estoy segura, y es que debemos estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad ―acarició el cabello de Mikasa, quien tenía la mirada perdida sobre algún punto del escritorio.

―Si Levi estuviera aquí, ¿qué le dirías? ―quiso saber.

―Oh ―expresó Akane, como queriendo decir que tenía tanto para hablarle―, le diría que lo adoro con todo mi corazón. Que es el más lindo y que es mío ―Mikasa rio, enternecida―. Que quiero que ría hasta las cinco de la madrugada si quiere, que le doy permiso. Que le prepararé el postre que tanto le gusta y que tú le prepararás todos los té que quiera.

Una lágrima fría recorrió la mejilla de Mikasa, mas fue barrida sin contemplación. La joven se dejó abrazar por su madre, sumergiéndose en la calidez de su cuerpo, tal y como cuando era niña. Tal y como sucedió aquel día en que la aventaron al lodo. Llegó a casa con el uniforme de la escuela sucio y estropeado, y con un tremendo dolor de barriga.

Su madre, al verla, no pudo evitar echar humos, dispuesta a cargarse el colegio completo si hacía falta. Pero la detuvo la urgencia, en cuanto escuchó a su pequeña sollozar. La encerró en sus brazos, en un gesto protector y cálido, que tranquilizó a la niña en cosa de segundos.

Y también ahora. Ahora que la misma presión le estrujaba las entrañas, Akane estaba ahí para sosegar sus inquietudes. Para amortiguar la más dolorosa verdad durante el sexto día.

* * *

Al sexto día, durante la mañana, tras sufrir un paro cardíaco y tras inútiles intentos de reanimación, Levi Ackerman falleció. Y se llevó consigo, la vida completa de Mikasa Ackerman.

* * *

Mikasa tuvo un sueño aquella noche que despedía el quinto día, dando paso al sexto. Soñó con Levi. No había a su alrededor nada que pudiese recordar, porque su completa atención estaba centrada en la persona frente a sí. Lo vio tan real y tan único como siempre. Él la miraba con tanta ternura, calándola con un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes, como si fuese algo similar a una despedida, como si todo lo que alguna vez estuvo pendiente se hubiese saldado en ese preciso momento, liberando cualquier carga que hubiese existido. Y él sonreía para ella, solo para ella, porque ella lo _merecía._ Era el obsequio ganado a punta de humildad y buen corazón. Era el privilegio ganado por ser, simplemente, ella misma… Los brazos de Levi se extendieron hacia ella para abrazarla, pero llegar a él era imposible, asemejaba a un espejismo, a la idea difusa de un ser etéreo en otro plano. Ante los ojos de Mikasa, la luz se hizo demasiado fuerte de tolerar. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, intentando cubrirse con la colcha para escapar de la realidad…

Sobre todo cuando oyó la voz entrecortada y endeble de Akane:

―¿Qué? ―un chillido―. Dios… sí, le estoy escuchando… pero, ¿cuándo? ―sus suspiros agitados eran audibles, incluso desde la habitación de su hija―. ¿Hoy en la mañana?... Sí, sí. No… está durmiendo… yo se lo digo, no se preocupe ―y los jadeos, y su nariz aspirando. Akane estaba llorando―. Kenny, yo… lo lamento tanto… No, la verdad es que no… no sé cómo decírselo a mi hija…

Pero no era necesario. Mikasa ya lo sabía, porque Levi había ido a despedirse de ella.

Mikasa sintió los pasos ligeros de su madre irrumpir en su habitación. Los oyó a sus espaldas, mas seguía resguardándose en el búnker de acero que, de pronto, representó su cama. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, sentía que aquello no estaba ocurriendo realmente. Sentía que su madre le diría que, tal vez, una vecina había fallecido, prima de un tal Kenny que ella conocía de hacía tiempo. Como si nada de todo eso la identificara, como si nunca su mejor amigo hubiese estado agonizando en un clínica.

Se sentía sedada, incapacitada de efectuar una reacción certera. Quizás porque no era para nada idóneo enterarse de algo así cuando se tiene tanto sueño. _¿O eran ella y su dolor los que no querían despertar?_

―Mikasa ―la voz de Akane aún temblaba. Mikasa aún se aferraba al uno porciento de esperanza que prometía que todo aquello era una vil mentira. Se percató de que ese era el motivo por el que no reaccionaba… entonces, si Akane lo confirmaba, si llegaba a ser cierto, ¿qué haría? ―. Kenny llamó esta mañana. Consiguió nuestro número de contacto del celular de Levi ―y el nombre tambaleó en sus labios―. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que debías ser fuerte?

Mikasa volteó, enseñándole a Akane su rostro adormilado y, aun así, expectante.

―Sí ―musitó. Tenía la garganta reseca por su reciente despertar.

―Mi amor… Levi falleció esta mañana ―soltó sin más. Porque las verdades crudas deben ser dichas sin rodeos. Los pretextos empeoran la situación. Akane lo sabía bien.

Vio a Mikasa tragar saliva. La joven permaneció en su lugar, sin expresión, sin llorar, sin siquiera pestañear. Al cabo de unos segundos en incómodo silencio, se removió para sentarse en la cama, mientras miraba aleatoriamente hacia todos los rincones de su habitación, como si buscase algo.

Akane sentía tantas ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla, sin embargo, Mikasa no dio el espacio para que ocurriese. No parecía ser la reacción que su madre esperase, pero era todo lo que tenía para entregar. Realmente, su cerebro corría a toda velocidad, esforzándose por comprender «todo lo que significaba» el que Levi ya no estuviese más en su vida.

―Voy a levantarme ahora ―dijo Mikasa, de pronto, provocando confusión en su madre―. Espérame abajo. Iré a desayunar en unos minutos.

―¿Segura? ―inquirió Akane, y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla―. ¿Estás bien?

Pero Mikasa no le respondió. Se puso de pie, para encaminarse hacia su armario, y aquella evasiva le dejó en claro a Akane que debía retirarse. Dudosa, pero consciente de lo que se venía, la mujer salió del cuarto, temerosa de cerrar la puerta, renuente a dejarla sola en un momento así. No obstante, tenía claras las intenciones de su hija, por eso no intervino cuando, tras cerrar la puerta, comenzó a oír los destrozos al interior de la habitación. Entrar de nuevo y detenerla era negarle el derecho a su luto, así que la dejó allí, y bajó al primer piso, mientras se cubría los oídos con ambas manos y sollozaba amargamente.

Mikasa golpeó una pared hasta romperla. Enceguecida, no notó el momento en que sus manos comenzaron a tornarse moradas y a doler. En aquel momento, la joven podría aseverar, con total seguridad, que no sentía tristeza, sino una rabia tremenda, con la vida y con el mundo entero. Volteó las cosas, dejando todo de cabeza, y rompió cuanto pudo a su paso. Odió a la vida, al destino, a Dios ―si existía―, a todo lo que generase sombra con tal de ahogar el dolor que sentía en su alma, aquel lacerar que empezaba a sufrir en vida, cuando resonaba en su mente que Levi había dejado de existir.

Pero era difícil de tragar. Por más que sus reacciones delatasen cuán enterada estaba, su consciencia parecía dormida. No percibía las situaciones de manera usual, más bien sentía que todo aquello era una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, y aquella pataleta histérica no eran más que los sacudones fallidos para hacerse despertar.

Cuando logró controlar su ira, bajó los escalones de su hogar con torpeza, como si estuviese agotada. Desde su posición, en los pies de la escalera, atisbó a su madre, quien lloraba desconsoladamente en la cocina, y a su padre tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, intentando acabarse el desayuno, aunque probablemente a esas alturas fuese imposible. El estómago se le había encogido. Mikasa no tuvo energías suficientes para decirles algo, no tenía ni siquiera fortaleza para sí misma, por lo que no pudo empatizar con su sufrimiento.

Es más, había una sola cosa que buscaba con afán, y aquello era ver, con sus propios ojos, la innegable verdad. Necesitaba, imperantemente, salir al mundo, respirar el aire, sentir el sol en el rostro, sentir sus pies en el concreto de la calle, para sentir que era real, que no era una pesadilla, que realmente estaba pasándole a ella: su mejor amigo había fallecido.

Tomó su mochila y partió camino a la clínica sin saber qué esperaba encontrar, ni qué diría al respecto. Avanzaba exasperada, sin poder caer en la cuenta de que el día se sentía diferente, todo era distinto, como si el evento hubiese sido el agente de cambio de la completa historia de su vida. O, tal vez, simplemente era la sensación de que todo estaba irremediablemente mal, como si un cristal se hubiese roto en mil millones de pequeñas piececitas imposibles de volver a pegar.

Al llegar, divisó a Kenny Ackerman en la sala de espera. El hombre estaba sentado en un mullido sillón, y estaba solo por la única razón de que el resto de los asientos estaban ocupados por numerosos cúmulos de documentos. Agobiado, los movía de un lado a otro como si intentara decidir cual de todos ellos era el más importante, o cual de todos ellos era el único que servía. A simple vista, su aspecto era deprimente, alicaído y fantasmal. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos acusaban cuanta preocupación le había impedido dormir de forma adecuada, y no solo eso… seguramente, el hombre había llorado también, porque aunque fuese frívolo, como el mismo Levi solía describirle, quería a su sobrino como a un hijo, y por ello no le había abandonado tras la muerte de Kuchel, ni mucho menos ahora, hasta el último minuto.

Mikasa se detuvo unos segundos en la entrada de la clínica, solo para contemplar a Kenny. Inútilmente, intentaba postergar la respuesta definitiva. No tenía más sentido ya… Decidió avanzar hasta el pobre hombre atareado que comenzaba a ordenar su papeleo en una carpeta, y Mikasa se preguntó si Kenny se habría preguntado lo mismo que ella: ¿ _De qué servía todo esa parafernalia ahora?_

La presencia de Mikasa distrajo a Kenny de inmediato. El hombre alzó la mirada hacia la joven y en cuanto la vio, desplegó en sus labios una cálida y sincera sonrisa, aunque adolorida, de igual modo. Dios, si todo aquello era verdad, sería infinitamente doloroso.

Kenny se puso de pie, removiendo su bolso y sus carpetas para darle espacio a Mikasa. Luego, volvió a centrar su atención en ella, quién lo observaba con grandes ojos curiosos, ansiosos por respuestas.

—¿Qué pasó? —exigió saber, con la voz hecha un hilo, y con un tono de incertidumbre que a Kenny se le antojó como un intento de Mikasa por creer que aún podía hacerse algo al respecto.

Mas fue comprensivo con ella. Sabía cuánto la joven adoraba a su sobrino, así que decidió moverse lento, ser cauteloso, hablarle con tino y cuidado.

—Levi sufrió un paro cardíaco esta mañana —o bueno, lo más cuidadoso que él podía ser—. Intentaron reanimarlo, pero fue imposible. Infartó y eso fue todo.

—P… —las palabras se arremolinaron en los labios de Mikasa. Pero no tenía fuerzas para soltarlas sin ton ni son—. Pero, ¿por qué? —gimió, desconsolada, y la pregunta le provocó a Kenny un tremendo dolor, porque era ingenua —como un niño que pregunta por qué el cielo es azul— tan inocente, así como su dueña, quien ahora, de pie frente a él, comenzaba a sentir el verdadero peso de la verdad, comenzaba a ver los colores del panorama, y comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no, no era una pesadilla.

—Palomita —susurró, Kenny, porque era costumbre para él llamar así a las jovencitas.

Se acercó a Mikasa en el preciso momento en que la oyó soltar un alarido, aquel que fue el inicio del primer llanto, porque Mikasa no había llorado hasta entonces. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, porque de todos modos ella estaba estrangulándolo a esas alturas. La joven lloró en voz alta, hipeando descontroladamente, sintiendo como el apretón que se hallaba anudado en su pecho, se deslizaba hacia el resto de su cuerpo, hacia su estómago, hacia su cabeza para hacerla doler, hacia sus extremidades para hacerla perder fuerza.

Kenny no escatimó en tiempo para quedarse allí con ella, conteniéndola. Había mucho por hacer, tenía que dirigirse a la funeraria para encargar el féretro y alistarlo para ese mismo día. No obstante, mientras los médicos estuviesen realizando las ultimas diligencias con el cuerpo de su sobrino, podía permitirse unos minutos de reposo. Sobre todo porque él también lo merecía; primero Kuchel, su hermana, ahora Levi… no había persona que aguantase. Pero Kenny era fuerte, al menos más que Mikasa, y por eso no se cansaba de sostenerla, mientras ella se aferraba a él porque sus piernas se sentían endebles.

—Él ya está descansando —murmuró Kenny, intentando sentar a Mikasa en el sillón.

Y ella no sabía cómo explicarle que ella no quería que descansara. Lo quería vivo, con energías, con esa vitalidad tan suya, lo quería con ella.

Pero se había acabado. Todo aquello se había acabado en ese preciso momento. Nunca imaginó que su historia junto a Levi fuese a tener un punto final. Y desesperada intentaba buscar la manera de borrarlo, de continuar escribiendo aunque no hubiese más argumentos.

* * *

Mikasa no había vuelto a llorar. Aquel momento en la clínica, junto a Kenny, había sido la única instancia. El resto de toda la ceremonia fúnebre, la muchacha se mostró catatónica, siendo sus pestañeos su máxima expresión. Al menos, de ese modo, se sabía que seguía despierta y que estaba respirando, porque su temple de estatua la hacía ver sin vida.

No estaba seria. No estaba enojada. No estaba triste. Mikasa, simplemente, no estaba, como si hubiese dejado de existir en el momento en que oyó a su madre hablar por teléfono durante la mañana más catastrófica de su vida. Sus ojos habían perdido luz y no miraban hacia ningún lugar. Parecía como si la joven se hubiese sumergido en sus recuerdos para siempre, de seguro, porque allí todo era más aceptable que en la realidad.

Parecía que aquella reacción era el sistema de defensa de su organismo contra el dolor. Adormecerse para evitar sentir la dura punzada.

El mismo aletargamiento le impedía pensar con claridad. Por tales motivos, no pudo notar, excepto cuando ya se encontraba allí, el momento en que habían llegado a la iglesia. Sus padres la escoltaban mientras avanzaban entre la multitud, y a Mikasa le pareció que todo lo que vivió antes de estar ahí, se había perdido en el espacio-tiempo. No recordaba con exactitud qué había hecho luego de salir de la clínica, ni cómo había sido estar en el velorio. Solo tenía en mente los rostros de todas las personas que había visto, y se preguntaba dónde habían estado todos ellos cuando Kuchel y Levi les habían necesitado.

Mikasa sabía que todos ellos eran familiares. Sus cabellos negros y pieles pálidas, ojos de color, y narices respingadas los acusaban. Excepto un grupo de jóvenes, antiguos amigos de escuela de Levi, quienes se negaban a avanzar hacia el ataúd dispuesto frente al altar donde se esperaba al sacerdote, para que comenzara la misa. Mikasa pudo reconocer a cuatro jóvenes y una muchacha. Por el ruido que emitían, Mikasa supo sus nombres: Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Farlan e Isabel.

Mikasa no había tenido necesidad de manifestar sus emociones, porque aunque silente por fuera, por dentro las flamas ardían. Mas sintió cómo la estremeció la imagen de Isabel, corriendo por el pasillo para llegar hasta el ataúd, y a Farlan siguiéndola para tomarla en brazos y sacarla de ahí. «¡No, no! Déjame», chillaba histérica, intentando zafarse del agarre de su amigo y de sus insistentes palabras: «Isabel, recuérdalo como era cuando estaba bien. Va a hacerte mal, por favor, escucha», le suplicaba el joven, llorando tan amargamente como Isabel. «¡No!, por favor, Farlan… ¡Levi!», fue lo último que oyó Mikasa, a medida que Farlan cargaba nupcialmente a Isabel para sacarla de ahí, y las miradas comprensivas reseguían su trayectoria. Incluso, algunas personas intentaron ayudar, siguiendo los pasos de Farlan y acercándole pañuelos y botellas con agua. Una mujer, que Mikasa desconocía, se acercó a Isabel para consolarla y calmarla.

Mikasa estaba segura de que todos allí habían visto a Levi en su féretro. Menos ella. De hecho, ella no le había visto, excepto a través del ventanal de su sala en la clínica.

Entonces, comenzó a avanzar por el mismo pasillo que había recorrido Isabel, solo que ella no estaba histérica ni llorando. Seguía estoica por fuera, mas desangrándose por dentro.

—Mikasa —Akane, quien había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, intentó detenerla. Pero Mikasa insistió, porque tenía que hacerlo. Era la prueba final, necesitaba convencerse, mirar a través del vidrio de mierda y corroborar que todo aquello no era una broma, y que no había ninguna cámara escondida en algún lugar.

Mientras se estaba a la espera del sacerdote, la estancia estaba repleta de los murmullos de los rezos, de los comentarios de quienes habían conocido a Levi, de los sollozos y las narices goteantes, en sí, de la presencia de todos quienes respiraban al interior del edificio. Mas cuando notaron que Mikasa comenzaba a acercarse al ataúd con tétrica lentitud, todos guardaron silencio, como si estuviesen estado esperando por aquel momento, por aquel ritual tan íntimo para Mikasa. Hubiese querido estar sola para hacerlo, pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

Rechazó las miradas, alejándolas de su atención, y se concentró en el eco de sus pisadas, resonando a través de las paredes pintadas de paisajes angelicales y los pilares blancos y celestiales.

Cada paso la acercaba más a la verdad, al cajón negro que tenía una enorme cruz plateada en la tapa abierta. Lo rodeó lentamente, aún sin mirar la imagen tras el vidrio, y cuando estuvo frente a la verdad, se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Los abrió lentamente, bajando la mirada hacia el cristal que la separaba de su ser amado. Cuando lo vio, finalmente, Mikasa soltó un largo suspiro. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Levi parecía un muñeco, un replica, como si realmente no estuviese ahí, como si hubiese sido mandado a ser. Las blondas blancas que acomodaban su figura lo hacían parecer una figura de colección como si el cajón fuese su envase y fuese un pecado sacarlo de ahí. Mikasa había visto a sus abuelos muertos, pero esto no se comparaba en nada. Levi no estaba azul, ni verde, ni morado, ni gris… ningún color que le recordarse a la muerte. Estaba blanco, blanco, blanco como leche, como nieve, como la más clara evidencia de que por sus venas ya no corría sangre. Tenía el cabello un tanto desplegado sobre las ondas de tela blanca, vestía un traje negro y sus manos descansaban sobre su abdomen. Y en sus ojos cerrados se llevaba aquello que Mikasa más había amado: sus enormes pestañas.

Mikasa posó su mano sobre el frío cristal y se inclinó hacia él, para ver a Levi más de cerca… Él nunca, nunca, ni en el cese de su existencia, dejaría de ser bello.

Los dedos de Mikasa comenzaron a tamborilear sobre el vidrio. Luego, dio ligeros golpecitos y le preguntó:

—¿Estás ahí? —susurrando, para que nadie pudiese oírla, e incluso era probable que ni él la oyese, pero aun así insistió—: ¿De verdad… te fuiste? Abre los ojos, por favor… Levi, por favor… dime si estás ahí…

Golpeó tres veces más, pero el muñeco no se movió, ni un solo centímetro. Entonces, Mikasa lo supo, supo que era verdad. No volvería a verle nunca más.

Cuando la misa terminó, Mikasa no terminaba de creerse que Kenny, junto a otro grupo de personas, cargasen el ataúd para sacarlo de la iglesia y subirlo a la carroza. A decir verdad, no podía creer que dentro de aquella caja negra estuviese aquella persona con la que había compartido los momentos más bellos de su vida: risas, comidas, paseos, estudios, apoyo, besos, amor, discusiones, noches y tardes de sueño, escapadas, estupideces, ¡todo! Y ahora no estaba, no era, no existía. Frío y rígido, era desplazado en un ataúd para ser sepultado bajo tierra…

Mikasa jadeó, exasperada por sus pensamientos. Sus padres seguían escoltándola, y aunque anhelaban consentir a Mikasa, mimarla y sanar el terrible dolor que debía sentir, la joven avanzaba, alejándose de ellos, rompiendo toda ilusión.

Y es que Mikasa no podía darles su atención. No cuando Kenny ocultaba, en las muecas de esfuerzo, todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo. Fingía que el cajón pesaba, que sus jadeos eran debido a eso, incluso sus muecas de dolor. Y Mikasa dudaba de poder resistir más cuando pensaba que Levi había ayudado a cargar el cajón de Kuchel del mismo modo… y ahora era su turno de ser cargado…

«¿A qué hora voy a despertar?», pensaba la joven, desesperada, pero sin poder exigirse quitar los ojos de la escena.

—Mikasa —oyó la voz de su padre, pero se sintió tan lejana—. Mikasa —insistió él, pero ella sentía sus pasos seguir avanzando hacia la multitud…

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía ver más que el suelo amaderado?…

Mikasa se desplomó en los brazos de su padre, quien la sostuvo con fuerza y la sacó del lugar rápidamente para que tomase aire. Akane venía tras ellos, agitada por la expectación, exacerbada y preocupada, pero su hija no tardó en reaccionar, volviendo en sí tras las caricias de Rade y el efecto del aire puro.

—Se suponía que tenía que caminar tras la carroza —musitó la joven, intentando retomar su camino, pero Rade se lo prohibió.

—No se supone nada —espetó su padre—. Iremos en auto.

* * *

Los primeros días es una tendencia, pero con el paso del tiempo, el dolor se apacigua. Quienes tienen la entereza suficiente para sobreponerse a la pérdida suelen seguir esa premisa. Mas quienes se aferran, quienes experimentan dificultades al momento de dejar ir, sufren las consecuencias durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Era la explicación que Mikasa tenía para comprender cómo era posible que el mundo siguiera girando, que el tiempo siguiera transcurriendo, que la vida siguiese emergiendo de cada rincón. Porque ella no podía girar la página, y tampoco estaba segura de querer saber cómo seguía la historia.

Muchas veces, cuando era más pequeña, se había preguntado cómo sería perder un amigo. Recordaba el día en que sus abuelos habían fallecido, y aunque Akane, la hija afectada, hubiese llorado hasta el cansancio, Mikasa no conseguía empatizar con el sentimiento. Entendía que sus abuelos estaban viejitos, y que los viejitos se morían. Su lógica infantil alcanzaba para cubrir esa incógnita, y como siempre había sido una persona práctica, las preguntas que quedaban respondidas no solían atormentarla.

Años más tarde, cuando se encontraba pronta a finalizar sus días de escuela, una amiga de Rade había sufrido el fallecimiento de una de sus hijas. El hombre había explicado que el dolor de perder a un hijo era inconmensurable. «De alguna manera, los hijos se predisponen inconscientemente a perder a sus padres, porque es el ritmo natural de las cosas, que el padre fallezca antes que el hijo. Pero un padre nunca va a estar preparado para perder un hijo, porque también ha asumido partir primero», había dicho.

Entonces, ¿qué significaba perder un amigo?, pensaba Mikasa. Si lo repasaba, nunca había pasado por su cabeza que Levi podría morir, porque, de todos modos, ¿por qué debería haberlo pensado? Si había asumido que estaría con ella siempre, porque era joven, porque era su amigo, y porque estudiaban juntos. Ese era el ritmo natural de las cosas para ella… pero él había coartado sus sueños, de aquella manera que él solía tener. Y a Mikasa se le hacía un completa ironía que él hubiese tenido un humor tan negro en vida, y que las cosas del destino hicieran que lo siguiese teniendo en la muerte.

Dolía, dolía tanto que habían días en que creía que el dolor podría matarla, que no sería capaz de seguir viviendo una vida normal con esa estaca trabada en el corazón, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, nunca más, la imagen de Levi encerrado en un ataúd.

Y cuando la tendencia terminó, cuando todos siguieron sus vidas, y Mikasa quedó atrapada en aquel circuito tortuoso, comenzó el verdadero suplicio. De la mano de todo aquello, vino la soledad, la necesidad de comprensión y la sensación de ser la única que podría extrañarle para siempre, la única que nunca podría dejar de sufrir su partida. Ese abismo de desolación desató todos los sentimientos que Mikasa se había forzado a retener, creyendo que así el proceso sería más llevadero. No obstante, la olla que llevaba hirviendo tanto tiempo, tapada, explotó y desperdigó el caos por doquier, azotando la vida de la joven con latigazos severos, con la verdadera muestra de la realidad.

Mikasa había despertado del adormecimiento. Se había terminado el sedante. Le tocaba vivir, entonces, la cruda realidad en carne viva.

Las crisis de ira se desataban contra todo lo que la rodeaba. Incluso, cuando en su universidad, los profesores habían sido comprensivos con su situación y, para cerrar su año académico, promediaron las notas que ya tenía sumadas a la fecha, puesto que sabían que todos los trabajos que tenía pendientes eran a la par con Levi, y era más que seguro que ella no tuviese energías para terminarlos. No era la forma más idónea de finalizar su primer año de universidad, pero no había otra manera. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la ayuda, Mikasa se había negado a visitar la universidad los últimos días. Todas las personas ahí le provocaban una tirria tremenda, empezando por sus compañeros de clase.

Había pasado tiempo ya, y Mikasa parecía no querer recuperarse. Y de todos modos, ¿cómo podría? La muerte es un límite en el umbral de tolerancia de todas las personas. Ella no era excepción alguna.

La única opción que sus padres consideraron oportuna fue sedarla, someterla a tranquilizantes para que no perdiese la cordura durante el día y pudiese realizar sus trámites de forma adecuada, sobre todo por la nueva matrícula que debía pagar para el año siguiente.

Y al venir las vacaciones, intentaron hacer de su tiempo libre un paraíso, sacándola a pasear, preparando noches de películas y gratas cenas familiares con sus tíos y el par de abuelos que aún tenía vivos. El sobreesfuerzo de sus progenitores la atosigaba, y aunque ellos creían que era correcto forzarla a volver a sonreír y arrastrarla a aquel Cielo que ellos construían para ella, Mikasa lo sentía como el infierno, sentía que la quemaba viva, y por culpa de los sedantes, no podía gritar.

Por otro lado, Petra se alejó para siempre de ella. No volvió a contactarla, ni a contestar sus mensajes. La eliminó de todas sus redes sociales. No obstante, Mikasa la espió una vez más, o lo que podía ver de sus perfiles. Era feliz con su nuevo novio, y al parecer, estaba embarazada. Eso concluyó Mikasa, cuando vio que Petra hablaba de una tal _bendición_ en el pie de algunas de sus fotos.

Por razones obvias, la perdida de Petra se volvía intrascendental cuando Mikasa pensaba en Levi. Le había dolido, pero en comparación, era una pequeña astilla. Esperaba más de ella, debía admitirlo, porque era su amiga. Pero en aquel momento tuvo una epifanía, y se dio cuenta que quizás nunca la conoció de verdad, porque el recuerdo que tenía de ella, hablaba de una persona que no la abandonaría jamás. Y bien, daba lo mismo ya. Se había quedado completamente sola.

Y su rutina se componía de estar encerrada en su habitación, escuchando la música de Levi y repasando las fotografías, que guardaba con afanoso cariño, una y otra vez. El paso del tiempo le hacía creer que podría olvidar la voz de Levi, por ello, reproducía sus canciones, y sentía que él cantaba para ella cuando le oía decir: « _Do not grieve, my friend»…_ Levi la había compuesto para sí, y sin embargo ahí estaba ella ahora, recibiendo las palabras que cabían perfecto en su situación actual, ahogándose en sus lamentos, porque no había llorado como se debía, no había sufrido como se debía, conteniendo el dolor como si fuese evitable.

« _Do not grieve, my friend»,_ y tras oírle, Mikasa se preguntaba: ¿cómo se suponía que no habría de sufrir, si le había querido tanto? ¿Cómo había hecho Levi para pretender que la muerte era el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra?

Para ella no había eso que se decía _una nueva etapa._ Todo lo que la rodeaba era el más nítido recuerdo de Levi, porque haber conectado tanto sus vidas era la razón por la que ahora se hacía tan difícil separarlas. Había ropa suya que había quedado en su casa, la taza que él ocupaba, guías que Mikasa guardaba cuando él no estaba en clases, incluso, su olor había quedado impregnado en uno de sus almohadones, al menos durante los primeros días desde su partida. Las distracciones no ayudaban en nada, porque el centro comercial tenía recuerdos, ¡el Parque de los Espejos (Infieles) tenía recuerdos!, el restaurant italiano, la playa, cada lugar, cada edificio. Ni qué decir de los días en que se iba a casa caminando y, obligatoriamente, debía pasar por las afueras de la que alguna vez había sido la casa de Levi.

Nunca había deseado tanto que algo fuese mentira. Nunca había extrañado tanto. Nunca se había desesperado tanto. Nunca despertar había dolido tanto… porque aún tenía la ilusión arraigada al corazón. Aquella que, cizañera, le recordaba que aquel chiste podría contárselo a Levi, que podría llamarlo o escribirle un mensaje, que podría invitarlo a pasar tiempo en su casa… y entonces, súbitamente, lo recordaba. Él ya no estaba más. Ni estaría jamás. Y aquel sentimiento desesperanzador la aplastaba.

* * *

Las vacaciones terminaron demasiado pronto. No fueron lo que podría decirse, legalmente, vacaciones, pero el tiempo libre le permitía a Mikasa poder administrarlo de distintas maneras. Empero, sabía que perderlo viendo la plataforma universitaria de Levi no ayudaba en nada. Todos sus panoramas se habían compuesto de la melancólica tarea de recordar y revivir momentos que no volverían. Mikasa podía quedarse tardes completas escudriñando en la plataforma de Levi, los trabajos que había subido a los foros de evaluación, sus calificaciones, los correos que enviaba al director de la carrera, etc. Tenía su contraseña. Lo que más pesaba de todo eso, era saber que el esfuerzo había sido en vano, que las noches que no durmieron no sirvieron de nada, ni mucho menos las tardes enteras encerrados en la biblioteca.

Nada. _Todo para nada._

Mikasa no hacía calzar en su mente cómo haría para volver a clases, cuando el edificio de su universidad era el recuerdo vivo de todo lo que había hecho junto a Levi. Cada pasillo, cada salón, el mesón que él solía usar, los jardines, desde la entrada hasta el estacionamiento… y tenía miedo. Miedo de volver a la rutina, sobre todo porque los últimos meses se quedaba en pijamas el día completo, y rara vez apreciaba la luz del sol.

No obstante, la vida actúa de maneras sorprendentes.

Lo supo el día que conoció a Sasha Braus, una joven que había pedido su traslado desde otra sede. Venía desde muy lejos, a vivir a la ciudad. Y aunque Mikasa últimamente era un estropajo indecente y depresivo, Sasha no desistió de querer acercarse a ella. Cautelosa, nunca intentando importunarla.

El nuevo año había comenzado, y Mikasa solo podía agradecer que todas las clases tuvieran asignados nuevos salones, unos que nunca antes había usado. No servía de mucho, pero ayudaba en algo. Podía distraerse con las vistas que los ventanales proveían, sobre todo porque los salones se encontraban en pisos superiores, y desde allí podía verse todo el resto de la ciudad y, para su suerte, las áreas más verdes.

Si alguna vez Mikasa había sido silente, ahora era sepulcral. Solía sentarse en los asientos que todo el mundo rechazaba: los delanteros. Cumplía su horario de clases y al terminar, partía con prisa a su hogar, no sin antes conectarse los audífonos.

No obstante, aunque Mikasa creía que de esa burda manera pasaba desapercibida, desconocía que Sasha Braus era infinitamente perceptiva. Y la observaba, desde hacía tiempo ya, con suma curiosidad. Había oído los rumores, decían que aquella muchacha había perdido a su novio el año anterior, y por eso actuaba de manera distante. La tachaban de depresiva y con tendencias suicidas, mas Sasha estaba al tanto de lo estúpida y cruel que podía ser la masa social. No se quedaba con los cuchicheos. Su antena parabólica había interceptado la señal… quería conocer a Mikasa Ackerman.

Aunque sus primeros intentos fuesen fallidos:

—¿Eres Mikasa? Soy Sasha —probó, mas la joven de cabello ónice permaneció en su lugar, terminando la tarea que había asignado el profesor—. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Aún no entiendo la diferencia entre significado y significante; Lingüística se me hace difícil.

—Puedo sugerirte que le pidas ayuda a Rico. Ella es la más aplicada de la clase —murmuró Mikasa, sin despegar la vista de su guía.

Y aunque rechazada, Sasha no pudo negar lo feliz que le había hecho cruzar palabras con Mikasa. Seguiría intentando, aunque la joven se negase, porque sabía, sabía bien que compartían algo en común. Mikasa lo entendería el día en que abandonase su soberbia y su visión de que «nadie, en el mundo, podría comprenderla jamás». Por eso, antes de seguir cavando en ella, Sasha le dio su espacio.

No obstante, sus intervenciones comenzaban a hacer efecto en Mikasa, quien renegaba todo el tiempo. ¿Hacer amigos de nuevo? ¿Para qué? La vida le había entregado a Levi, y de la noche a la mañana se lo había quitado. No quería vivir la experiencia nuevamente, no quería acercarse a nadie. El temor era inconmensurable, y el dolor demasiado latente aún. Solo habían pasado seis meses.

—¿Sabes? Estuve revisando el foro hace unos días, y la verdad es que comparé tu trabajo con el de Rico… Y déjame decirte que el tuyo estaba infinitamente mejor —dijo Sasha, sentándose al lado de Mikasa un día en que la pilló desprevenida en la cafetería de la universidad.

—¿Lo estaba? —Mikasa se sonrojó, o eso parecía. Sasha creyó que era la primera vez que la veía con _algo_ de color en el rostro.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerte daño —dijo Sasha de inmediato, porque ya no soportaba la renuencia de Mikasa.

Mas su comentario provocó que la joven se alejase en el acto. Tras poner cara de espanto, se puso de pie y se fue.

* * *

—¿Eres así todo el tiempo? —Sasha no se rendía.

—¿Y tú también? —gruñó Mikasa, caminando lentamente al darse cuenta de que no era posible deshacerse de aquella joven insistente.

Las clases habían terminado por el día. Mikasa caminaba sin rumbo fijo, a un par de cuadras lejos de la universidad. Sasha la había alcanzado al apenas verla andar con aquel aspecto deprimente, y pensó que tal vez Mikasa se resistía a la sociabilización en ambientes muy habitados. Quizás, ahora que estaban solas podía cooperar.

—Para tu mala suerte, sí —admitió Sasha ante su pregunta.

—Podría mejorar mi suerte, pero insistes en seguirme —masculló la joven, acomodándose la gorra de su sudadera, como si pudiese esconderse así.

—Calla, basura verde —Sasha la empujó con cariño—. Deberíamos ir a comer algo. Las clases son agotadoras.

Mikasa sonrió con extrañeza. La extrema confianza de Sasha la empalagaba, pero se le hacía familiar…

—¿Basura verde yo? —espetó Mikasa—. Y hablando de mi suerte…

—Al menos sonreíste —indicó Sasha, satisfecha con el resultado.

Y Mikasa se detuvo abruptamente, abriendo sus ojos con exageración tras reparar en aquel detalle. Era la primera vez que sonreía en seis meses. Alzó la mirada hacia Sasha, escrutándola con recelo, como si le temiese.

—¿Cómo dices? —tartamudeó con torpeza.

—Vaya, si eso no es sacrilegio alguno, mujer verde —la regañó Sasha, mas lo hizo con ternura.

—¿A qué viene lo verde? —protestó Mikasa, fastidiada.

—A tu color… estás tan pálida que pronto no serás amarilla, llegarás a ponerte verde si sigues así —le dijo con simpleza—. Necesitas volver a vivir… —expresó, acercándose a ella y, de forma amistosa, le sostuvo el hombro.

—¿Tú qué sabes de mí? —musitó, Mikasa, con tono sufrido, como si le doliese hablar.

—Lo que quieras decirme —dijo Sasha, encogiéndose de hombros, sin perder su sonrisa en ningún momento.

Mikasa dudó unos segundos, mirando la punta de sus zapatillas, y repasó su historia durante los últimos seis meses, devanándose la mente que no lograba decidir si sería buena idea o no ir por una comida con aquella chica que insistía en ser su amiga.

Pero Mikasa sabía bien que estaba tan rota, que de alguna manera pedía a gritos silenciosos por ayuda.

—Bien… —asintió, haciendo que Sasha se emocionara más de la cuenta—. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Podríamos ir por un par de _Milshakes_ —sugirió.

—¡No! —clamó Mikasa, temerosa de la idea.

 _Porque su amistad con Levi había comenzado así._

—¿No te gustan? —inquirió Sasha, con grandes ojos de sorpresa, y algo de temor por el grito de Mikasa.

—Me encantan… solo… ahora no, ¿está bien? Es mejor que intentemos otra cosa.

—¿Café?

* * *

El hecho de que Sasha no se rindiese tenía un resultado dual: o era una muy buena señal o todo lo contrario. Pero parecía absurdo creer que por acercarse a ella e invitarla a un café, sus intenciones fuesen malignas. Tal vez, el cautiverio de los últimos seis meses le había hecho perder la razón, en muchos sentidos. Mikasa no era sociable, pero había comenzado a rozar límites poco elocuentes.

Además, la personalidad de Sasha le entregaba cierta confianza, un tanto peculiar, pero confianza al fin y al cabo. El que no fuese cínica como el resto de sus compañeras, o el que fuese tan extrovertida y directa al momento de hablar le provocaban la satisfacción de saber que ella no parecía ser del tipo de personas que ocultan cosas.

Era transparente de buenas a primeras.

Por otro lado, la mala alimentación que Mikasa llevaba últimamente la obligó a aceptar la invitación de Sasha; debía comer algo o se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Y la magna sarta de calorías que traían los cafés coronados de crema batida debía bastar.

Mas la sorpresa fue grata al saber que Sasha pidió dos sándwiches enormes sumados a los cafés grandes.

―A veces, tengo la firme creencia de que comer soluciona muchos problemas ―comentó Sasha, analizando cómo comer su sándwich.

―Lo hace, sin lugar a dudas. O al menos, los amansa ―agregó Mikasa―. No hay peor cosa que tolerar una pena con el estómago vacío.

Sasha rio, divertida.

―Bien, ya tenemos algo en común ―y Mikasa volvió a sonreír, suavemente. Una sonrisa un poco más notoria que la anterior.

Sasha no quería ser invasiva, no quería hacer que Mikasa sintiera que ella osaba a insertar su dedo en la herida, como si quisiera hacerle escocer la llaga. Pero debido a la experiencia de vida que había tenido que enfrentar, similar a la de Mikasa, la hacía exasperarse, porque había cosas que no podían posponerse, al menos no cuando estaban tan mal.

Por tales motivos, dejó que la conversación fluyera. Si se equivocaba, Mikasa se lo haría saber. Y eso era todo. Entonces, se atrevió a preguntar:

―¿Qué pasó contigo?

Esta vez, se mantuvo seria. Y Mikasa le contestó de forma inmediata, como si hubiese estado esperando que, alguna vez, alguien se animara a saber.

―Mi mejor amigo falleció hace seis meses ―enunció, casi de forma mecánica.

 _Seis meses ya._

Sasha asintió repetidas veces, cerrando los ojos suavemente, para luego tomar aire y dejarlo ir con pausa. Volvió a mirar a Mikasa, repasando su rostro, y tras esbozar un mohín de confusión, dijo:

―¿Solo amigos? ―no quiso decirle de los rumores que se oían en clases, aunque fuese probable que Mikasa estuviese enterada.

―Muy buenos amigos ―asintió la joven, como esperando que las palabras dejaran en evidencia aquello que ella no quería explicar.

Sasha contempló a Mikasa durante varios segundos en silencio. Su sonrisa brillaba. Mas al cabo de un momento, retomó su seriedad y le contó:

―El mío también, pero hace un año ya.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―Mikasa frunció el ceño, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

―Sí, demasiado ―asintió Sasha, con tanta certeza, que Mikasa sintió que se encogía en su posición.

―¿Qué le pasó? ―indagó, temerosa.

―Se suicidó ―le contó, Sasha, conservándose en una sola pieza, sin arrugarse, sin inmutarse.

Los ojos de Mikasa casi abandonaron sus cuencas. El impacto provocó que sus manos se volviesen un nudo de nervios torpe y bruto, y cuando intentó tomar la taza de café frente a sí, para sorber con el fin de pasar la noticia, solo consiguió voltear el contenido de la taza, causando un estruendo.

―¡Cuánto lo siento! ―se exaltó, intentado limpiar su error.

―¡Ya pasó! No importa, ¡viva la alegría! ―rio Sasha, calmándola―. Pedimos otro, ya no llores ―bromeó.

La mesera llegó a darles una mano, llevándose la taza vacía para, luego, deslizar un paño limpio por la superficie de la mesa.

Sasha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que enternecerse con la imagen de Mikasa. Sí, la pena era muy reciente. Podía verse en su actitud y sus gestos de niña inocente. Parecía aturdida.

―Sasha ―musitó, mientras miraba la nueva taza de café que le había traído―, lo siento mucho… debió ser horrible, yo… no sé qué decir…

―Mikasa ―Sasha negó, con una sonrisa en su rostro―. Ya está.

Y contempló cómo Mikasa respiraba agitadamente, adaptándose a la noticia que esta nueva chica en su vida acababa de darle. Optó por beber café para estabilizarse, intentando no voltearlo esta vez. No había manera de controlar los temblores de su organismo, primero porque estaba hambrienta, y segundo, porque estaba nerviosa, triste, confundida, cansada… Era demasiado para ella.

―¿Cómo lo has llevado hasta ahora? ―quiso saber, mostrándose más amena, como si de un momento a otro hubiese envainado las armas que, previamente, había alzado contra Sasha.

―Al comienzo fue horrible, Mikasa ―le dijo―. Es por eso que te entiendo ―y con haber dicho eso, Sasha bañó a Mikasa con un balde de calma y calidez. Sus palabras funcionaron como el calmante que Mikasa llevaba esperando tanto tiempo, y que no podría ser equiparado jamás por ninguna de las insípidas pastillas que la obligaban a tomar. _Compresión_ , era todo cuánto podía querer―. En mi situación, me sentí terrible. Analízalo: mi mejor amigo se suicidó, es decir, ¿qué clase de amiga soy? ¿Entiendes?

Mikasa asintió, atenta a sus palabras.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―inquirió Mikasa, interesándose cada vez más en Sasha.

―Tengo miedo ―admitió la joven―. Miedo de no ser una buena amiga, miedo de acercarme a la gente siquiera. La culpa de no haber hecho nada para ayudarle se ha arrastrado conmigo todo este tiempo. Pero el punto es que nunca supe que él tenía problemas; parecía estar bien todo el tiempo, sonreía y sonreía. Y un día, simplemente, nos dejó. Sin explicaciones, excepto una carta en la que nos pedía tranquilidad, porque era su decisión, no se sentía parte de este mundo, se quería ir ―explicó Sasha con arrebato, como si quisiera meter toda la información en una sola premisa―. Hoy, aunque tengo miedo, intento hacer que no todo sea tan malo, un poco por saldar esa deuda omnipresente que tengo en mi vida…

―Dios, no sabes cómo lo siento…

―Mikasa ―Sasha estiró su mano para tomar la de la joven―, he pasado todo este tiempo preguntándome si algo que yo hubiese hecho podría haber revertido la situación. Me lo he cuestionado todo… Y, a veces, concluyo que tal vez no. _Sometimes shit just happens_ ―le acarició la mano, ganándose una mirada dulce de parte de Mikasa―. Nunca aceptaré lo que Connie hizo, ¡nunca! Pero no cargaré con el dolor de una decisión que no me pertenece. Él no lo hubiese querido. Y en honor a nuestra amistad, haré caso a ese recuerdo que tengo de él, lo que él hubiese esperado de mí: mi felicidad.

Mikasa se sentía aturdida con tanta información. Observaba a Sasha, como si buscase respuestas en su rostro, como si de pronto aquella muchacha frente a ella fuese la absoluta verdad. De pronto, se sintió miserable. El mejor amigo de Sasha se había suicidado, y la pobre joven había pasado tiempo castigándose por creer que no era suficientemente buena para ser una amiga… y se recordaba a sí misma rechazándola en días anteriores a su encuentro. Sí, se sentía miserable. Más porque Sasha debía temer por el bienestar de la gente, porque el trauma del suicidio la hacía estar siempre atenta a las miradas tristes.

 _Tan miserable._

―Mi… ―Mikasa tartamudeó antes de poder hablar con claridad―. Mi mejor amigo falleció producto de un accidente cerebro vascular. Él tenía un tumor, supuestamente benigno… nunca supe si el accidente estuvo relacionado con lo otro… Agonizó por cinco días, falleció durante la mañana del sexto.

―¿Qué hubieses podido hacer? ―dijo Sasha. Y Mikasa la miró, mostrando su rostro apenado y tímido. Terminó por encogerse de hombros, mientras negaba, entendiendo la lógica de Sasha―. Exacto ― dijo ella―. Entiendo cuál es el problema, Mikasa. Estás llena de rencores, ¿no es así? No sabes a quién culpar, lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo es odiar y aislarte, buscar culpables… pero no has vivido tu luto adecuadamente. Te has encerrado en ti misma y te has creído una suerte de justiciera, como si culpar a alguien fuese a darte alguna garantía de algo.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Mikasa volvió a mirarla, esta vez con el ceño fruncido por la conmoción.

Sasha le sonrió.

―Porque yo también lo viví.

 _Lógicamente._

―Entonces… ¿qué debería hacer? ―preguntó Mikasa.

Y, a cambio, Sasha le entregó toda su sabiduría y experiencia en una tarde que pareció interminable.

* * *

La habitación de Mikasa comenzaba a oscurecerse. Y aún no se levantaba.

El día anterior había sido su salida junto a Sasha, y no conseguía quitarse las palabras de la chica de la mente.

Mikasa había creído que nunca jamás existiría un remedio para su dolor. Y lo cierto era que tal vez nunca consiguiese superarlo, mas debería aprender a vivir con él, lo tenía claro. No obstante, la presencia de Sasha había sido el único calmante que había logrado mermar su dolencia, porque ella la entendía, y solo alguien quien compartiese este sufrimiento tremendo podía nivelarse con ella, compartir aquel sentimiento abismal que de pronto parecía querer hundirla hasta la miseria.

Pero no debía ser así. Debía levantarse. _Levantarse_ …

Las palabras de Sasha emulaban un mantra en su mente, mas su organismo no conseguía ponerse de pie. Las órdenes entregadas parecían nulas, y los únicos movimientos que gesticulaba eran para envolverse aún más en las frazadas de su cama.

Tenía que levantarse. _Levantarse…_

Y costaba tanto, si apenas lo conseguía para poder ir a clases día a día.

O eso pensaba, hasta que madre entró en su cuarto abruptamente. Mikasa dio un respingo. Vio a Akane desplazarse al interior de sus aposentos, recogiendo todo el tiradero de prendas que tenía en el suelo, le abrió las cortinas y las ventanas para ventilar, y para permitir a los últimos rayos de luz ingresar a la estancia. Finalmente, se paró frente a ella con rostro severo y le dijo:

―Levántate. Él está muerto. Tú no, tú sigues viviendo ―y a Mikasa le pareció una cita de lo mismo que había dicho Sasha Braus.

Su madre tenía razón. ¿Por qué ella estaba dejando de vivir? Si Levi estuviese ahí, ya la habría sacado de la cama de un solo patadón, por puerca. Con esa escena, que le robó una sonrisa, Mikasa se levantó.

Su primer destino fue el baño. Cuando se admiró en el espejo, se dio cuenta del daño que estaba haciéndose a sí misma. Tenía el cabello sucio, apestoso. Ella misma apestaba, porque incluso se negaba a bañarse a causa del desgano. Estaba pálida, ojerosa.

No era perfecta como Levi había pensado alguna vez.

Volvió a sonreír vagamente ante el recuerdo. Y volvió a darse cuenta, también, de que sonreía luego de meses de decaimiento.

Fue cuando decidió que todo debería cambiar. Y repitiendo las palabras de Sasha en su mente, avanzó, cruzando las fronteras que su luto había impuesto en su vida.

 _«Abre tus persianas, no puedes seguir ocultándote en tu habitación»._

Mientras su habitación se ventilaba y su tina se llenaba de agua caliente, Mikasa aplicó máscaras hidratantes en su rostro, sobre todo en sus horrendas ojeras. Cepilló sus dientes con paciencia, y esperó los minutos de acción del producto sobre su piel.

 _«Necesitarás_ _enjuagar tus ojos hinchados. Debes entender que no puedes durar encerrada mucho tiempo más_ ».

Se enjuagó el rostro tantas veces como fue necesario. Lucía un poco más decente ahora, y eso la hacía sentir bien. Verse un poco más recuperada aumentaba su autoestima y sus ganas de vivir.

Se metió en la tina y se relajó con un baño caliente.

« _Y sí, te preguntarán dónde has estado, y tendrás que decirles una y otra vez_ ».

No tardó en vestirse y prepararse. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía dónde tenía que ir. Salió de su casa para aprovechar los últimos rayos del sol, y dejó atónitos a sus padres que comenzaban preparar la merienda. Habían preparado un lugar para ella en la mesa, pero estaba demás, porque ella estaba dispuesta a salir. Y aquello era tan novedoso, que Rade y Akane no quisieron interrumpirla con preguntas.

« _Sal a caminar, yo sé que tú puedes. Vístete con lo que quieras, mientras no sea de color negro_ ».

Vistió con jeans oscuros, botas de color café, un abrigo color crema y una camiseta clara también. Para el frío, acomodó una gorra de lana en su cabeza.

Y se dirigió hacia la playa. Era el único lugar donde podría hacer _algo así._

« _Corre, Dios, corre y grita. Saca la basura verde, procura que no haya nadie cerca. Y, bueno, si hay, ¿qué importa? Van a tratarte de loca, pero ¿qué importa? Solo tú sabes por qué estás ahí_ ».

Mikasa caminó por la arena húmeda, dejando sus huellas en el camino. Esta vez, huellas solitarias. Se desplazó contemplando el atardecer, y se regocijó al notar que la playa se veía prudentemente vacía. Vio un par de personas en la lejanía, pero no suponían ninguna amenaza para ella.

« _Pero, por favor, no lleves el luto por siempre. Él no volverá_ ».

Lo dudó unos segundos.

Se sentía loca, ridícula, pero se sentía viva. Comenzó a trotar suavemente, calentando su cuerpo frío hasta entonces. Y en su mente, como un cortometraje fugaz, sus recuerdos junto a Levi comenzaron a repetirse, desde los más graciosos, a los más tristes, los más románticos, los más amistosos, los más bellos… y entonces comenzó a correr, con fuerza, con ímpetu, sintiendo como la energía ascendía en forma de calor.

« _Alguna vez creíste que conocerlo a él había sido lo más bello de la vida… Entonces, ¡da las gracias, Mikasa! Da las gracias de que al menos lo conociste. No le pidas tanto a la vida, porque las cosas son así y no cambiarán. Agradece que tuviste el privilegio de haberlo conocido_ ».

Y comenzó a gritar, la ira fluyendo para salir expedida de sus labios y perderse en el aire. Estaba sacando todo afuera, como Sasha había sugerido. Y era bueno, progresivamente, comenzaba a sentirse bien.

Gritó, gritó a punto de soltar los pulmones a través de su boca. Gritó con rabia. Y a momentos, decía cosas coherentes.

―¿Recuerdas cuando te preguntabas qué se sentía morir? ¡Ahora lo sabes! ―su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, entre los colores de atardecer y los nubarrones densos―. Y querías que llorase mucho, para demostrarte que te quería, ¿te quedó claro? ¿Estás feliz? Donde quiera que estés… ―y siguió gritando―. Fuiste un instante, Levi. El mejor jodido espacio temporal de toda mi vida… ¡IDIOTA!

Sola, daba vueltas por la playa, gritando a la nada, vaciando el vertedero de sentimientos que la habían ahogado, incluso instantes atrás, antes de tomar esta decisión. Pero al vaciarlos, sintió que toda esa porquería se dispersaba en el aire y se desintegraba para no volver a acecharla de nuevo.

Levi no era un mal recuerdo. Era el mejor de todos, y merecía ser recordado como tal.

Mikasa siguió corriendo por la orilla de la playa, perdida con los colores deslumbrantes de la naturaleza, recordando que todo había sido por todo, que todo había valido la pena, sencillamente, por haber tenido el privilegio de haber conocido a Levi Ackerman.

« _Y es probable que no quieras escuchar que mañana será otro día, y te preguntarás por qué el dolor es el único camino a la felicidad… Y yo te prometo, Mikasa, que volverás a ver el sol_ ».

* * *

Levi, el privilegio de haberte conocido fue, simplemente, saber que existías, que eras real, que estuviste ahí para mí, que tuve la oportunidad de estar presente en tu vida una sola vez, antes que pasar una eternidad en la ignorancia de tu maravillosa existencia. Gracias por haber marcado mi vida, gracias por las enseñanzas, gracias por haber hecho historia en mi historia y en la de muchos más. Fuiste la más dura enseñanza y la más bonita coincidencia. Muchos creyeron que tu muerte se resumía a perderte, a cortar el enlace que nos unía; yo pienso que, por el contrario, determinaste un pacto que nos hará ser amigos para siempre; hiciste esta unión imperecedera.

Donde quiera que estés, quiero que sepas que te adoro.

Mikasa.


End file.
